We Don't Want To Know
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is the third and final story in the "Know" series. There will be many unexpected twists and turns in this one as we find out how everything ends up.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: We Don't Want To Know

AUTHOR: Clairisant, and Brenda.

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other, Clay/Mac, AJ/Mac

FEEDBACK: Always welcome.

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll and Mary.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the third in the "Know" series. It is preceded by Need To Know and Know It All. We would like to extend a special thanks to Dr. Nirav Sheth, and Lieutenant Colonel Luther Norene Army JAG retired for technical help on this story.

Chapter 1

Friday, July 4, 2014

0915 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Everything was set and ready to go for their holiday weekend camp out. AJ had loaded everything but the food into his new metallic purple Escalade the night before. Taya still teased him about the color and each time she did he would indignantly point to their now eight-year-old daughter.

Allison had told her father that black was just too depressing and when he said he could probably live with silver she protested again. So in a weak moment that he was still regretting, he told her she could choose the color. Not only did he get a color that he not so lovingly referred to as grape jelly purple, he had to shell out an extra six thousand dollars for the custom color!

As Taya was packing the last of the food they were going to take into the cooler, she was watching AJ play with the girls from the kitchen window. Her passion for this man had not diminished at all in the nine months they had been back together after seven years apart. She was still in awe of the physical shape that he was in at the age of sixty-six. Looking at him no one would guess that he was that old, even with his pure white hair he still was guessed to be in his mid fifties.

Mackenzie had stayed overnight with Allison in preparation of the early start that morning. Neville, Mackenzie's younger brother, had wanted ever so badly to go with them, but both girls had begged and pleaded with AJ and Taya not to let the nasty little boy come along! AJ and the girls were outside playing with the Frisbee. They had everything packed and were anxious to begin the trip.

AJ lifted each girl up under his arms and walked into the house yelling, "Taya are you ready to leave?"

"I will be just another minute, put the girls and the ice chest in the Escalade and by then I should be ready."

Turning to do as she asked, with the girls still under his arms, making them giggle. Taking them to the vehicle he strapped them safely in and headed back to the house for the ice chest. He lifted it onto one shoulder and shouted, "We're ready now, come on woman!"

"Just let me get my purse and I am right behind you sweetheart." Just as she started out the door the phone began to ring. Sighing she dropped her purse on the couch and picked up the phone. "Hello, Chegwidden residence."

"Taya, I'm glad that I caught you before you left," Clayton Webb said when she answered the phone.

"Clay we've already been through this…the girls don't want Neville to come!"

"That's not why I'm calling Taya! Fahad Yalda and some his cronies have resurfaced…"

"And what does that have to do with me?" she interrupted aggravated.

"You know very well what it has to do with you! You know the ins and outs of their operation…"

"Yeah and I gave seven YEARS of my life to get that information for you…"

"That's why I need you back in the field. With your new face and identity you can waltz right in there and take down the whole organization in a matter of a few days."

"Clay, I don't care if I could wipe out the organization in a few hours! Remember I know how things can go wrong and I don't want to lose my family again!"

"Nothing could possibly go wrong Taya! I've read all the Intel and your safety is assured."

"Clay, if you're so sure that this mission is such a breeze, then go with me."

"You know I have been out of the field longer than you have, as the director I don't do field work any longer."

"Clay, if you want me to go on this mission, then pack your clothes and go with me, otherwise forget it!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Company and your country need you to do this Taya!"

"Nice patriotic touch, Clay, but my family needs me more! If you change your mind, give me a call," Taya said preparing to hang up.

"Taya don't hang up! I can let you have this weekend to figure out a way to make some excuse for AJ about why you have to go out of town. But I need you on a plane Monday morning!"

"I won't be on any plane unless your ass is sitting next to me! And I'm not going to lie to AJ again, he can keep a secret and I'm sure that you're going to tell Mac."

"My ass will be in my office as usual Monday morning along with the rest of me, while yours will be on that plane!"

"Sorry Clay…not going to happen!" Taya smiled as she hung up the phone and then took her cell phone out of her purse and left it on the hall table. Walking out the door she ignored the ringing phone as she went to meet her family.

"Darling," AJ said as Taya got in the Escalade, "What took so long? Did I hear the phone ring?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she replied, "It was a wrong number. Is everyone ready to go?"

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Allison asked.

"We'll be there before dark so you can see the fireworks," AJ told her.

"Dark is a long time a way, Uncle AJ!" frowned Mackenzie.

"I brought DVD's for you girls. Let me pop the latest Disney one in now," replied Taya hoping to settle the girls down.

"Mom can we have the animal crackers now?" asked Allison.

As Taya started going through one of the bags looking for them, AJ asked incredulously, "Allison Brianna Chegwidden didn't you just have waffles for breakfast?"

"Yes, daddy, but just last night you said, 'A movie isn't a movie, without popcorn to go with it,' and I'm pretty sure mom didn't pack any popcorn.

Taya tried to cover her giggles by coughing and handed the girls the box of crackers. She had been fretting the entire trip to the campsite and AJ knew there was something on her mind. But he also knew her well enough that she wouldn't talk about it until she had it settled in her own mind. That's why he wasn't surprised that she said very little on the long ride.

She had to go, she knew she did, but she didn't want to! She was settled in her new life and even though it wasn't as exciting as field work the trade off of being home with AJ and Allison every night was certainly worth it. But she had devoted too much of her life to doing what she had for the Company and her country, as Clay had put it, to let another agent go after the guys that she knew so well. The very ones that had already taken seven years of her life in chasing them. But how did she tell AJ and Allison that she was going back? She couldn't lie to them this time. She had to tell them the truth…but how?

They arrived at the campsite and quickly unloaded the Escalade while AJ set up the tents. Everything was done just before dusk and they headed over to where they would watch the fireworks. Taya spread out two blankets on the ground, one for the girls and one for her and AJ. The show started and the girls were totally into it. Figuring that there was no time like the present, she sat there with her husband's arm around her and wondered how to start.

"AJ?"

"What?" he asked in a distracted voice as he was watching the display in the sky.

"I have something I need to talk to you about…"

"What is it Taya? You've been awfully quiet today."

"That phone call we got just as we were leaving…I lied…it wasn't a wrong number…"

"Who was it then?"

"Clay."

"What did he want?"

"At first I thought that he was going to ask us to take Neville again…" she trailed off.

"If that wasn't what he wanted, then what was it?"

"The guys that got away on my last mission have resurfaced."

"Are you in any danger because of it?"

"Not with my new face and identity."

"So he was just calling to warn you?"

"Not exactly…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What exactly did he want then Taya?" AJ demanded.

"AJ, you know that I love you and Allison more than anything in the world."

"So far this doesn't sound promising."

"Darling…I have to go…these are the last of the group I was after before. I need to see them put away."

"Not 'no', but 'HELL NO!'," he exclaimed. "You gave up seven years of your life and have only been home with us for nine months! I don't intend to lose you again. If you don't care how I feel ask your daughter!"

"AJ, I don't want to go, I have to go! I need to see this through! These guys are some of the worst there are out there and they need to be brought down. It will only be a few days and this time I won't be going alone."

"You were only supposed to be gone a few weeks the last time and look what happened! As much as I love you, I don't think I could stand losing you like we did the last time!"

"AJ, every minute that we're apart is agony for me too, but this is something I have to do. And remember I won't be going alone this time."

"Who is going with you?"

"I told Clay if he expected me to risk my family over this that his ass better be on that plane next to mine…he didn't even want me to tell you I was going on a mission…"

"Clayton Webb!?"

"The one and only."

"He got Mac in more trouble than I care to remember over the years. I don't trust your life in his hands!"

"I can take care of myself AJ. His life will most likely be in mine, since he's been out of the field longer that I have."

"And this is supposed to make me feel better? You dragging Webb along as baggage?"

"Darling, I know that nothing can make you feel better over this, but trust me…there is nothing in this world stronger than my desire to come home to you and Allison."

"You know I don't approve, but you will do what you feel is right. The only thing I insist upon is that you tell Allison."

"I will, AJ. Thank you for understanding."

"I don't understand and I don't approve, but I know I can't stop you. Damn Clayton Webb and damn the Company."

"I feel the same way. But know that I will come home to the two of you!"

Because the girls had dozed in the Escalade, on and off on during the trip, with the excitement of the fireworks, neither of them wanted the day to end. Both were cranky and overtired by the time they returned to the campsite, but refused to go to bed. Finally, AJ, whose evening had been ruined by Taya's announcement, snapped and he ordered the girls to bed. They were asleep two minutes after they lay down.

"When do you leave?" AJ asked his wife in a flat voice when he rejoined her by the fire.

Closing her eyes so she couldn't see his reaction to her answer, she said softly, "Monday morning."

"And when will you tell Allison?"

"I'll tell her tomorrow, AJ," Taya sighed resignedly. "She won't be happy with the news."

"That's putting it mildly Taya! She's only just gotten her mother back and now she'll have to face that she could lose you all over again."

"AJ, I can't promise that nothing will go wrong because there are no guarantees in life, but I think by all accounts I've paid my dues in the bad luck arena. I'm sure that this mission will go smoothly."

"I can't see anything that has Clayton Webb involved in it going smoothly. Just be careful and come home to the people that love you."

"I will, darling, I will."

They spoke very little after that as they sat by the fire. AJ kept his arm around her and then finally suggested that they turn in. He had zipped their sleeping bags together earlier in the evening when he's set up the tents. They climbed in together both naked and AJ immediately pulled her into his arms. Their lovemaking that night had a hint of desperation to it. It seemed to Taya like he was trying to store up every memory that he could. This shook her confidence a bit to think he had so little faith in her ability to come back to him.

Holding him close as they drifted off to sleep, she prayed that Clay was right this time and that they would only be gone for a few days. That way she would be home almost before AJ and Allison had a chance to start missing her.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning after breakfast Taya asked Allison if she would go for a walk with her. Allison wanted to know if Mackenzie could come with them. Taya told her daughter that she had something private to talk with her about. So the two of them set off as Taya tried to think of how to start. Finally she said, "Allison, you know how much I love you and your daddy, don't you?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Well I love our country too. Just like when daddy was in the Navy serving our country, I did the same when I worked for your Uncle Clay."

"I know, Mommy, when you were a spy."

"Yes and when I was a spy it was my job to catch the bad guys that don't love this country like your daddy and I do."

"But you're not a spy anymore, Mommy."

Taya snorted a bit at that and replied, "Darling, if you were to ask your Uncle Clay that he would tell you that once a spy always a spy. And that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about today."

She turned around to face Allison and then went down on one knee so they would be eye to eye. "On the last mission I was on some of the bad guys got away and your Uncle Clay has just found out where they are. He has asked me to go and catch them and bring them to justice."

"Then just tell him 'no', Mommy!"

"Remember how I told you about loving this country? Well I need to do this to keep a lot of people safe, you and your daddy included."

"But I want you to stay here with Daddy and me so you don't get lost again. Let someone else catch them!"

"I could do that, Ally, but it would be much more dangerous for whomever they send because I know these guys so well. It will be easy for me and your Uncle Clay is going with me to help me."

With tears streaming down her cheeks Allison said, "I don't want you to go, Mommy!" and turned to run back to their camp and the safety of her father's arms.

"Hey, Ally what's wrong?" Mackenzie asked when she saw her friend in tears.

"My mommy is going away and your daddy is making her!"

"Cool! Is it a secret mission?"

"Mackenzie, why don't you let me talk to Allison alone for a few minutes? Please go into your tent."

Hearing the same authority in his voice that he had used the night before, she got up and went into the tent she shared with Allison. But ever the spy's daughter, she was at the closest point in the tent to AJ and Allison with her ear to the canvas.

"Allison, what did your mother tell you?" AJ asked holding her tenderly in his arms.

"She told me that her and Uncle Clay were going to get the bad men. You know the ones that were left when she had to change her hair and face."

"You don't like the fact that she's going to do that, do you?" he looked up over his daughter's head and saw that Taya had just come into the camp in time to hear his comment.

Allison, unaware that her mother was just a few feet behind her, replied, "I don't want her to go away again. She might get lost like before."

Hugging her close, AJ with tears in his voice said, "I don't like it that she is leaving, but she considers this her responsibility to do because of the bad guys that she was trying to catch before they got away."

"I don't know why Uncle Clay couldn't send someone that didn't have someone to love them on that mission!" pouted Allison.

"Because everyone has someone to love them, darling," AJ told her as he brushed back her hair from her face.

"I'm scared that she won't come back, Daddy!" Allison told him with fresh tears starting to fall from her sad eyes.

Looking right at Taya who stared back with pain-filled eyes, he said, "So am I, baby, but we need to trust that your mommy knows how to do her job and will come back to us."

"Daddy, what if she doesn't come back to us? What will we do?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Let's not worry about that until it happens, Allison," AJ told her.

"But, Daddy, you always said be prepared!" retorted his daughter.

"And I'm sure Mommy will be fine."

"And you both need to remember how very much I love you," Taya said walking up and kneeling next to them to put her arms around them both. "And Uncle Clay is going to be with me to help make sure I come home safely to both of you."

It was at that point Mackenzie come running out of the tent and shouted, "Yeah my daddy will protect you, Auntie Taya!"

"But, Mackenzie, your mommy always said that your daddy," Allison paused to place her hands on her hips and tilt her head as she had seen Aunt Mac do on many occasions before continuing, "Is to old to drag his ass out into the field anymore and if he had the sense God gave a goose, he wouldn't even be thinking about it!"

"He may be old, but your daddy is older!" Mackenzie said at the same time AJ reprimanded his daughter.

"Allison Brianna Chegwidden! You will not use that kind of language! Now apologize!"

"But Auntie Mac says that, Daddy!"

"It doesn't mean you can, and I will have a talk with your Auntie Mac about her language around you!"

"Fine, but your daddy's still old!" Allison told Mackenzie angrily.

"And yours is still older! So there! Your daddy is retired and mine still goes to work every day," frowned Mackenzie.

"Girls! I think it's about time we got lunch started. Why don't you come and help me?" Taya interrupted what looked like a fight between them that could have gone on all day.

As they followed Taya, Mackenzie leaned over to ask Allison in a whispered voice, "Does your daddy take an afternoon nap too?"

Allison replied indignantly, "He doesn't take a nap at all!"

AJ who had heard the question tried to stifle his laughter. Then just to prove to Allison's best friend that he didn't need a nap, he loudly told Taya, "Darling, I'm going for a run around the lake while you make lunch."

Taya grinning because she had heard the whole conversation too, said, "It will only take fifteen minutes for lunch to be ready darling, so don't go too far."

Mackenzie watched in awe as AJ jogged off.

Much to Mackenzie's annoyance Allison would hardly leave her mother's side for the rest of the weekend. It was as if by not letting her out of her sight she could keep her mother from leaving her. On the drive home Sunday, the girls watched DVDs until they fell asleep in the back of the Escalade. Pulling up in front of the Webb home, AJ told Taya to stay with Allison as he carried Mackenzie to the door.

When Mac answered the door, he walked past her and said with a frown, "I'll put Mackenzie in her room and then I need to talk to your husband."

Mac followed him and her child and said, "I know what this is about, AJ, and I'm not happy about it either. In fact I'm pretty pissed off that Taya is insisting that Clay go with her."

Placing Mackenzie on her bed and leaving the room, he growled at her, "Then convince him not to go and she won't either!"

"And you know I have a snowball's chance in hell of doing that!"

The two of them walked into the den where Clay was getting his personal papers in order. He looked up and saw AJ. "She told you the truth, didn't she?" he asked with a snarl.

"We always tell each other the truth. We found out long ago that lies can ruin a relationship," AJ replied.

"Well some things are best left unsaid, and in the interest of National Security…"

"Oh get off it, Clay! You couldn't keep a secret from me and you know it!" Mac snapped.

"All I have to say Webb is that you'd better bring her back alive or you'd better not come back either!"

"AJ!" Mac gasped.

"It's the truth Mac! If he comes back without her, I'll kill him myself!" AJ declared, then turned and left the house.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Looking at Clay, Mac shook her head and said, "Then you damn well better not come back without her, because I remember what he was like when he lost her the first time and I might not stop him from killing you!" She left the room in a huff leaving him to his own thoughts.

Clay snorted and thought to himself that he didn't have much to worry about. After all Chegwidden was twelve years older than he was, but then he thoughtfully rubbed the bump on his nose that he had gotten from AJ all those years ago.

When AJ got back to the car Taya looked at him and said, "You were in there for a while, darling. Did you and Clay get into a fight?"

"No, dear, I just put Mackenzie to bed and made Clay a promise."

"What kind of promise did you make Clay?"

"One he'll take very seriously."

"In other words you threatened him, didn't you?" she asked with a frown.

"No, I just made him a promise."

Figuring it was better to drop the subject, Taya said no more.

When they arrived home AJ again lifted a sleeping child into his arms and carried her into the house. While AJ undressed Allison and tucked her into bed Taya unloaded the Escalade so he wouldn't have to do it tomorrow after she left.

Taya had just finished when AJ came out of Allison's room. He opened his arms to her and she willing went into them. With a half a smile AJ suggested that they take a shower together. Knowing how he enjoyed making love to her in the shower, Taya hoped that was his intention tonight.

They undressed quickly in the bathroom and AJ adjusted the water before they stepped in. Taking her into his arms under the warm spray he tenderly kissed her. She melted into him, her heart already aching for the time they would be apart. Taya would miss him and Allison as much as they would miss her.

Picking up her favorite bath sponge, AJ lovingly began to lather her body. As the spray rinsed her clean, she took her turn washing him. Paying special attention to his manhood, she soon had him aroused and ready for action.

"Taya, are you ready for me?" he asked her, not able to wait for the usual prolonged foreplay that the two of them indulged in.

"Yes, AJ. I'm always ready for you my love!" she told him as she turned away and braced herself against the shower wall leaning over just a bit so he would have better access to her.

AJ stepped up behind her and after running his fingers up and down her slit once to make sure she really was ready for him, slid his cock home in one swift sure thrust. Her sigh of pleasure at being filled so full and fast was all he needed to hear to know that she was not upset with the speed he was going at that night.

His thrusts were fast and almost furious and Taya knew that this was a reaction to her leaving tomorrow. She wished that there were something more that she could do for him than to just relieve his sexual tension but if that was what he needed most from her then she was glad to give it. Knowing that the shower spray would wash them away, she allowed her tears to fall. She hated leaving her family and was going to miss them so much, but she had to do this for her own peace of mind. She just wished that she didn't have this feeling of foreboding about the mission…but maybe that was just because Clay was going with her.

Taya had been so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't realized all that was going on with her body, so was surprised when she tuned back in to find that she was just seconds away from coming! Two more quick thrusts from AJ and she was holding onto the wall for dear life, afraid that she would slide to the floor.

Seconds later she felt him follow her and shoot his seed deep into her. How she wished that he did not have this hang up about his age and that he would have allowed her to have another child. Maybe if she had been pregnant Clay wouldn't have even considered her for this mission. But that was not the case and if she couldn't ever change AJ's mind it would never be.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Drying off after their shower and mind-blowing sex, both entered their bedroom and crawled between the sheets. Taya snuggled close to AJ and said, "I'll have to leave early, do you think I should wake Allison to say good-bye or would that just be too hard on her?"

"She would never forgive you if you left without saying good-bye Taya. And I will never forgive you if you don't come back to us," he said softly kissing the top of her head where it lay on his shoulder.

"Then I'll wake her, and promise that I will come back to you," Taya whispered back to him.

In the middle of the night Taya woke and couldn't go back to sleep, so she slipped out of bed and walked into her daughter's room. She still found it hard to accept the changes in the nursery she and AJ had created for the coming baby, but Allison's tastes changed and it was now the room of a very active and self-aware young lady. She stood over Allison's bed looking at her sleeping child and regretting all the years of her life she had lost. Taya was actually glad that she was going after the men that had made her lose those years. She wanted to bring them to justice and gain just a bit of revenge for herself and all those missing years!

Allison stirred in her sleep and rolled over. She opened her eyes and saw her mother standing over her; she rubbed her eyes and said, "Mommy, I had a bad dream."

Sitting down next to Allison, Taya brushed the hair back from her face and asked, "What did you dream about, darling?"

"I dreamed that you went away from daddy and me."

"Sweetie, I haven't gone yet, but I am leaving in the morning to catch the bad men that we talked about."

"I still don't want you to go, Mommy!" Allison sobbed.

"I know baby, and I don't really want to go, but I have to. Please understand that I need to do this and that I will come back to you and your daddy."

"You promise, Mommy?"

"Yes darling, I promise!" she leaned over and kissed Allison's forehead and added, "Now you go back to sleep and I will see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Taya lay down next to Allison and taking her in her arms sang the song that she had made up when Allison had been born. The two of them fell asleep together, and hours later when AJ woke to find he was alone in bed, he went looking for Taya. He found her in Allison's bed; the two of them wrapped up in each other's arms sound asleep. He knew how much Taya loved their daughter and at times he regretted that he was denying her more children, but he honestly didn't think it would be fair to the children that he might not be around to see them grow. Even though he was in amazing shape for a man of sixty-six there was no denying that he had more days behind him than ahead and that firmed his resolve.

The tears flowed from all three sets of eyes that morning as Taya drove off to meet Clay at the airport.

Mac had not wanted to wake their two children when she was seeing her husband off. She knew that it was going to be hard enough for her to let him go without having to watch the pain her children would be going through as well. She kissed him good-bye and tried to keep her tears from falling until he was driving away, but Clay knew how close they were to the surface. He tried to harden his heart against her pain, a true agent would, but he loved her too much to do so, so instead he lifted her in his arms and kissed her soundly, promising, "I will come back to you, Sarah. Don't ever doubt that!"

"You better!" she said and backed away so he could leave.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Friday, July 11, 2014

1345 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

AJ's cell phone rang on Friday afternoon and he answered it, hoping as he had all week that the call would be from Taya. This time his hope was realized, Taya's voice came faintly across the line. She sounded as far away as he knew she was. "Sir, I'm calling about the item that you ordered. I know it is of great value to you so I can assure you that it has been packed well and is protected from breakage. It is deep in the packing material, but as yet we do not have a delivery date for its arrival on your doorstep."

"Thank you, I'm glad for the update and I look forward to having the package here at home with me." The call ended and he went to find Allison to tell her that her mother had called.

"What did she say, Daddy?"

"She has found the bad guys and is working on bringing them in. She is well protected by your Uncle Clay, and although things are going well she doesn't know when she'll be home yet."

"I hope she comes home soon, Daddy. I miss her."

"I do too, Allison. Now what were you doing when I came in?"

"Just playing on the computer," she answered showing him the drawing program she was using to create pictures.

"It's really nice out, why don't you take Dasher outside and play catch with him?"

"Okay, Daddy, will you come too?"

"Sure, why not? We can have left over lasagna for dinner."

"Goodie! I love your lasagna!"

With a grin he replied, "I know sweetie, that's why I make it for you."

Later that day, Mac also received a cryptic call from Clay telling her that he was also well, but he didn't know when they would be home either.

Clay and Taya were posing as a married couple, Charles and Katherine Moore. Their cover story was that they represented a drug family in the United States that was looking for a new supplier. They had met with Agent Pearson, the Company's contact in the area and he had put them in touch with the 'family's liaison'. After several meetings during that first week with Yalda's liaison they finally managed to convince him that they were in the big leagues and needed a meeting with Yalda himself. That was how on Saturday morning they were blindfolded and driven to Yalda's compound.

After being searched for weapons by the armed guards at the door they were lead into the office of the impressive home out in the desert. They were kept waiting nearly a half hour when Yalda finally appeared and took his place behind the massive mahogany desk. He offered Mr. and Mrs. Moore tea and they waited for the maid to appear with the tray, sharing silent stares as they assessed each other.

They were about half way finished with their tea when Fahad Yalda finally got down to business. "I'm told Mr. and Mrs. Moore that you are in the market for a large amount of the product I can provide."

Because of protocol, Taya knew that it was only proper for Clay to do the talking. Slowing lowering his teacup into the saucer and then putting it on the tray on the desk, Clay looked Yalda directly in the eye and said, "We have been told that your product is the best available and that you have prompt and accurate deliveries."

"You have been correctly informed," Yalda told him.

Sitting up straighter in his chair Clay responded, "Well then on behalf of the family I represent we are ready to place what could become an ongoing order with you."

Yalda sat back in his chair also and tenting his fingers in front of his face looked like he was considering Charles Moore's statement. After quite a long silence Yalda began to speak once again, "You know the funny thing about information is that it can come from many different sources. Take for instance the information I received earlier today. It seems that this man," he paused in his speech and snapped his fingers. The double doors in the room opened and two men came in dragging the nearly limp body of Agent Pearson, their contact, between them. Yalda continued, "This man claims that the two of you are not what you seem."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Looking into Pearson's eyes Clay knew that they had been compromised. Pearson had had the information beaten out of him. As he looked back at Clay his eyes silently begged for forgiveness. Clay knew the only thing they could do at this point was to try and bluff their way out of this situation. His eyes gave nothing away as he stared at Pearson. The only give away point had been his start of surprise when Pearson had at first been drug into the room.

Turning his gaze back to Yalda Clay said, "We've never seen this man before so I have no idea what he could possibly have told you about us."

"Is that so?" Yalda asked.

"What reason would I have to lie to the man I plan on doing a large amount of business with?"

Yalda looked back and forth between Charles and Katherine and asked, "So you claim to have no knowledge of this man?"

Clay, pretending to become indignant, replied in a slightly aggravated voice, "I do not know why you are insisting my wife and I know this man. I thought we came here to discuss the purchase of the product you provide. If that is not the case then my wife and I will be on our way."

While Clay had been speaking, Yalda had opened the long shallow desk drawer in front of him. As Clay finished speaking he began to pull out photographs and place them on the desk one by one in front of the Moore's. They both had to lean forward a bit in their chairs to look at the photographs placed on the desk. There were three pictures each of the two different meetings they'd had with Agent Pearson at the outdoor cafe.

"So you do not know this man?" Yalda asked once again.

With the proof of his lie in front of him Clay had to think quickly of how to get them out of what was becoming a dangerous situation. Taya had sat there passively throughout this conversation. She gave nothing away of her reactions to what was going on. However when she looked over at Clay she could see telltale evidence of fear in his eyes. She prayed that Yalda, not knowing Clay like she did, would not interpret his expression that way. As Clay sat there trying to come up with a response to the blatant lie they had been caught in, Yalda once again snapped his fingers and two armed guards joined them in the room. "I will know the truth, Mr. Moore, and until I do your wife and you will be detained." Looking at the guards he told them, "Take them to a guest room."

They were shown to an elegant second floor bedroom with a king-size bed and a bathroom attached. The two armed guards remained just outside their bedroom door. Checking out all possible escape routes, Clay opened the balcony off the bedroom and saw that they were over the front of the house where the driveway was, but because of the two armed guards at the front door this would not work as an escape route either.

They were well fed at regular intervals, but hung in limbo from their meeting with Yalda from Saturday afternoon until early evening on Monday. The guards opened the door and one instructed them to follow him and waited as they did with the other guard bringing up the rear. They were taken into the back courtyard where they saw Yalda sitting at a patio table with the tea service sitting next to him.

A guard stood on either side of Pearson who was kneeling between them in obviously poor condition. After what seem like a nearly endless silence Yalda spoke, "Because I could get no more information out of Mr. Brown, (Pearson's alias) he is no further use to me."

One of the guards pulled out his pistol at Yalda's nod and placing it at Pearson's temple and drew back the trigger. Pearson's eyes met Clays' and pleaded for forgiveness saying only, "I'm sorry," before the trigger was pulled and his brains were splattered across the tiles of the patio.

Yalda looked at Clay and Taya and asked, "Are you going to make this easy on yourselves or do we have to do this the hard way?"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Clay responded.

With an evil look Yalda said, "The hard way it is then," and made a hand motion to the guards. With the end of their automatic rifles the guards shoved Clay and Taya in the direction they wanted them to go.

Shoving Taya into the damp dark cell, the guards pulled Clay back and took him away. She paced the small cell and thought about AJ and Allison knowing she probably wouldn't see them again. She was being practical and knew that when they got all the information they thought she had they would kill her.

Clay was in a cell that had one electric light and they took off his shirt and hung him with his arms above his head. Every time they asked him a question and he failed to answer one of the guards would beat him until he was almost unconscious.

Taya wondered what they were doing to Clay. She knew whatever it was it couldn't be pleasant. All she could do was pace the cell and worry about him and  
wait her turn.

Just when Clay thought he couldn't take anymore the guards laughed as they brought out the tazer. Touching Clay's body with the tazer it jerked and he  
gritted his teeth so as not to give them the pleasure of hearing him cry out.

Taya sat down on the bare stained mattress waiting. If only she was home with AJ's arms around her. If only she were home and Allison was giving her a sweet kiss. AJ was right she shouldn't have come. 'Why didn't I listen to him?' she thought.

Clay tried to focus on Mac and the children instead of the pain. His heart was breaking, knowing he'd never see them again. It was almost enough to break the spy, but not quite. He loved his Country and knew if he gave in, it would hurt Mac and the children.

Finally they dragged Clay back to the tiny cell with Taya. Opening the heavy door they threw him inside. Landing on his side, Taya ran to him.

As they left Clay told Taya, "I never should have asked you to come on this mission. Look where it has gotten the both of us. We will never see our families  
again."

"Don't give up hope Clay surly a miracle will happen."

"I don't believe in miracles."

"We have to believe in something or they will break us and we both know that can't happen." 

"I just know that everything will be alright Clay, because I'm carrying AJ's baby at last."

"Does AJ know?"

"No, I was planning on telling him while we were on the camping trip, but your phone call changed everything. I'll just tell him when we get back home."

"I thought Mac said that AJ didn't want to have any more children because of his age?"

"Once he finds out I'm pregnant he'll be happy and want the child."

"Taya you need to prepare yourself for the possibility of us never making it home."

At that moment the door opened and the guards came inside. One of them growled, "Get her."

"No! Leave her and take me!" Clay exclaimed, trying to stand up.

"Afraid what we will do to your woman?" laughed the guard.

"Charles, I'm scared, but you can't take anymore. Remember I'll be alright."

"Yes, Charles remember she'll be alright," sneered the guard as he grabbed Taya's arm and pulled her from the cell.

As the heavy door slammed shut Clay whispered, "Oh, Taya I'm afraid you're living in a dream world, but you're about to be awakened none to gently."

Leading Taya into the torture chamber that Clay had recently left the guard tied her to a chair. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"We are exactly who we said we were! That awful man lied," replied Taya bravely.

The guard back handed Taya across her mouth and said, "No, you lie! The man had pictures."

"My husband and I were set up by the man," Taya said as blood trickled down her chin.

'Had they used the tazer on Taya yet? Had they beaten her? Had she lost the baby?' All these questions and more Clay had running through his mind.

"You lie!" the guard exclaimed as he hit Taya in the chest stealing her breath away. "Remove her upper garments."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Before Taya could respond, her blouse and bra had been stripped from her and she was hanging by her wrists from the rafters. Then she heard the crack of a whip and felt fire on her back. Over and over again they whipped her. Soon biting her lip was not enough and tears rolled down her cheeks, but she never gave them the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Clay sat there wondering what atrocious tortures the guards were inflecting on Taya. He knew the horrors they had put him through, and was worried about her and the baby.

After the guard had beat Taya until her back was raw he came around and asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Trying to get her breath, with her head resting on her arm, Taya responded, "We are who we say we are."

Furious the guard doubled up his hand into a fist and hit Taya in the stomach. She felt the pain in her heart before the contractions hit and the blood flowed.

"Take her down and we'll take her back to her man, maybe he'll talk now," grinned the guard as Taya was taken down and dragged back to the room Clay was in.

The guards never noticed what indescribable pain they had inflected on Taya. Clay rushed over and Taya cried, "Help me, please help me."

There was nothing Clay could do except hold her as she cried. After a time Taya passed the child she so dearly wanted. She cried, not because of the torture, but at losing AJ's baby.

Clay did all he could to console her, but she was grieving for what might have been. Watching her, Clay felt guilty for insisting she come along on this mission. If he'd left her home, she would be safe and happy.

A guard came in to feed them and saw all the blood. He quickly put down the food and went to his master to tell him that the woman had been pregnant.

Upset, Fahad wondered why neither one had mentioned the child. The woman would not have been tortured if only he had known. Now the dead baby would have to be replaced with a live one or Allah would never forgive him.

Storming into the room where Taya and Clay were Fahad demanded, "Why wasn't I informed the woman was pregnant?"

"She just told me today and she was so sure nothing would harm her or our child," replied Clay glancing at Taya lying quiet and pale on the bunk.

"Foolish woman! Did you expect my men to be tender with you?" Fahad sneered.

"No, but I was stupid enough to believe my baby would survive," replied Taya curled up on her side. "Now it's gone and I'll never have another."

"Oh, but you are mistaken. I have decided that you and your husband will make love everyday until you're pregnant again," grinned Fahad. "My guards will even watch to make sure that happens. I know this is not an ideal place to make a baby, so they are to watch so you will not pretend.

"NO! I will not make love to my wife while others watch!" exclaimed Clay thinking of Taya's modesty.

"Guards, grab him. Perhaps we can change his mind," laughed Fahad as they grabbed Clay with a weak protest from Taya.

They pushed Clay to his knees and a guard put a gun to the back of his head. Taya cried out and tried to get up, but she was too weak.

"Are you willing now to make love to your wife with prying eyes, or do we kill you? I can choose some of my guards to impregnate your wife. She will have a baby one way or another the choice is yours."

Swearing and glancing at Taya, Clay replied, "It'll be my baby and no others."

Suddenly Clay heard a click as the man behind him pulled the trigger of the gun. There had been no bullet in the chamber. The bastard! Clay wanted to kill the man with his bare hands.

"See I had confidence in you all along," roared Fahad with laughter. "Let him up and when his woman is healed they will began making a new child."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mac woke with a start at exactly 0313 EST trying to suppress the scream she felt welling up inside her. She knew if she screamed she'd wake the children, and she didn't want to do that. Just as that thought finished forming in her head, her bedroom door opened and Neville came in. Climbing into bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her neck and he wept, "Mommy, Daddy is hurt!"

Shocked to her core at those words from her four-year-old son, Mac wondered how he knew the certainty that had woke her just moments before. "What do you mean darling?" she asked her son dreading the answer.

"I had a bad dream that Daddy was hurt. Mommy when will he come home?"

"I'm going to call Victor to find that out just as soon as you're back in bed sweetheart."

"But Mommy it's 3:18 in the morning! You said never to call anyone on the phone after 10:00 pm!" he protested.

Mac had always wondered if her son had gotten some of her time sense because she could never remember him ever being late. He had even been born exactly on his due date. But here was the first time that it was clear he had her internal clock working inside his head too, because when he had made that time announcement, his back was to the clock on Clay's side of the bed.

Carrying her son back to his room and tucking him in Mac then went downstairs and put on a pot of coffee knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep until she had done something about the knowledge that Clay was in danger. Dialing Victor Galindez' home number, Mac cringed when Harriett's sleepy voice greeted her. "Harriett I'm so sorry to wake you, but I need to speak to Victor."

"What's wrong Mac?" Harriett asked suddenly alert. Sitting up in bed she shook her husband awake.

"Clay's in trouble and I need to let Victor know."

"Oh honey! I'm sure it was just a bad dream," Harriett tried to reassure Mac as she passed the phone to her husband.

"What is it Mac?" Victor asked when he got the phone.

"I'm pretty sure that Clay's been captured. I don't know if Taya is with him, but he's being tortured for information. You need to get someone in there to get them out!"

"Mac I can't just send agents in on a wife's feelings or bad dream, but I'll tell you what I can do, I'll contact their contact and see what the situation is, alright?"

"Victor this is more than just a feeling or a bad dream! I know he's in danger! Hell even Neville knows it!"

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You weren't at JAG when my little sister Chloe went missing and I was able to help the rescue crews find her and then when Harm had to ditch in the ocean and no one could find him, I just seemed to know right where he was, they found him right where I knew he would be. I just seem to have a sense about these things. Please believe me! On my word as a Marine, I'm not just blowing smoke here."

"I will look into it Mac, and I'll get word back to you as soon as I can," he promised and then hung up. He looked over at Harriett and could see the concern there in her eyes.

"What are you going to do Vic?" she asked gently.

"I'm going to do just what I told her I would. I'll get in touch with their contact and get an update on their situation. Clay and Taya are trained agents and know how to handle any thing that comes up."

"But neither of them has been in the field for a while. Taya almost a year and Clay a lot longer than that."

"It's something you don't forget darling, believe me. Now we'd better get back to sleep, those six kids will be up before long."

"You're not going to make that call?"

"It can wait till I'm at the office darling. I'm sure Mac is worried over nothing."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harriett could tell by the tone in his voice that this was one of those times that Vic had made up his mind about something and wouldn't change it no matter what she said, so she rolled over to try and go back to sleep as he'd suggested, but she remembered those times at JAG when Mac had led searchers to find both Harm and Chloe. She listened to Vic's breathing even and he began to snore. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, Harriett got out of bed without waking her husband and headed to the kitchen. She would do what she always did when she was worried about something…bake. Her family woke that morning to the aromas of freshly baked goodies filling the house.

By her lunch break that next day Mac was frustrated that she hadn't heard anything from Victor. She had left instructions with her aide that no matter what was going on in court, if Deputy Director Victor Galindez of the CIA called she was to be interrupted to take the call. But no interruptions had come and now she was determined to find out why.

Placing the call she waited for his secretary to put her through. When Victor came on the line it didn't take long to learn that his calls had produced little to no results. Clay and Taya's contact couldn't be reached, but Victor assured her that he'd left instructions to be contacted as soon as Pearson got his messages. Telling Victor that she also wanted to know as soon as Pearson called, Mac hung up.

She debated about her next call for several minutes before picking up the phone and dialing her former CO's number. "Hello?" Retired Admiral, former General Counsel, now stay-at-home father, AJ Chegwidden's voice came across the line.

"AJ, it's Mac, I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but I really think you should know."

Dreading the worst, AJ tried to steel himself for what he feared she would say, "What is it Mac?"

"Last night I woke up sure that Clay was in danger, and I called Victor about it. He promised to check into it, but he can't get a hold of their contact.'

"Does Victor know your history with things like this? Are you sure he took you seriously?"

"I told him what happened with Harm and Chloe and he seemed to understand."

"Do you know if Taya is with Clay in this feeling you have?"

"I'm afraid not AJ, but that could just be because I'm not very close to her. We never had a chance to become good friends. I'm sorry."

"Let's just hope that you'll have that chance when the two of them get back. Could you tell what kind of danger Clay was in?"

Taking a deep breath, not really wanting to say the words out loud for fear of making them real, she closed her eyes and said slowly, "He was being tortured AJ. If Taya is with him…"

"I see…" AJ said just as slowly. There was no way around it, he blamed Clayton Webb for Taya being anywhere near danger and if anything happened to her he would never forgive Webb for putting her in harm's way. "Mac I need to let this all sink in, but I will give Victor a call and make sure that he is doing all he can to figure out what is going on over there."

"Thank you AJ. I know he respects you too and your voice can only lend credence to mine."

"If you hear anything, keep me posted and I will do the same."

"I will AJ. I need to get back to court now, take care," Mac said and hung up after AJ had said good-bye. Her heart was heavy when she hung up. Not only was she worried about her husband, but she could loose one of her most trusted and valued friends if this turned out badly.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AJ's call to Victor was mainly to confirm that Mac was someone to listen to about her feelings on such things. AJ also inquired if Victor had heard from their contact. Victor reported that Pearson had still not checked in, but that he would let AJ know as soon as he heard anything. AJ thanked him and went to see what Allison was doing, dreading that he would once again have to tell his daughter that they would never see her mother again.

Three days went by with no call from Pearson, so Victor finally admitted that he needed to send someone in to check out the situation. What the agent sent in put a chill in all their hearts. Pearson had been beaten to death and then returned to his apartment so he would be sure to be found. Lying on the body, actually stuck down in a patch of blood, was the photo of the three of them together in Fahad's office. Pearson was kneeling on the floor between Clay and Taya who were sitting in chairs. It was clear that Pearson had already been questioned by the state he was in, in the picture, while Clay and Taya at least at that time looked unharmed.

So now they knew. Mac had been right. Clay and Taya had been captured and were being tortured by people who obviously had no qualms about killing their victims. Victor was putting together an operation to go in and get them out. Two days passed while this rescue was being set up and within hours of the 'go' time, information came in that Victor would have given anything not to have to deliver.

Thinking that maybe it would be easier to deliver the news to another man first, Victor knocked on AJ Chegwidden's door almost hoping that he wouldn't be home, but since his Escalade was in the driveway, that wasn't likely.

AJ opened the door and knew by the grim expression on Victor's face why he was there. He didn't greet Victor or invite him in. AJ in fact stepped out onto the porch, closing the door to the house behind him. Allison was in the living room watching TV and this was one conversation AJ was sure he didn't want her to hear. Before Victor could say a word, AJ started to speak, "I won't believe she's dead unless you can produce her body, so don't even try and convince me she's gone."

"AJ, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have come to tell you she had died serving this country if we didn't have conformation," Victor told him.

"Do you have a body for me to bury this time?"

"No, AJ, I'm sorry we don't, but there will be a star put on the wall for her right next to the one for Director Webb."

"Oh will you put it next to the one that was put there the last time she died? Or will you just change the date on the one that's there?"

"AJ, I know how hard this must be on you and if there's anything I or the Company can do for you or Allison please just let me know."

"Oh? You know how hard it is to be told your wife is dead, mourn her for seven years only to have her miraculously return then have her go off on one more mission and have you come knocking on the door to tell me once again that she's dead?"

"No, you're right. I've never been through anything like that. I was just trying to be understanding. I hate to bring you this kind of news and then have to leave, but I have to go and tell Mac the news about Clay."

"I'm sure after having been told Webb was dead on more that one occasion, she'll be demanding to see a body as well!"

"That isn't possible, AJ. Their bodies were destroyed in a car bomb, but we had a witness that saw them before the car exploded."

"Then I'm sorry, I refuse to believe that Taya is dead," AJ informed him and then turned to go back into the house leaving Victor standing there on the porch stunned at this reaction.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Victor arrived at the Webb house just as Mac was pulling up from work. The two children piled out of her cherry red Honda Aspect which Mac had purchased as her concession to motherhood. Giving up her corvette finally when Neville was on the way she refused to drive the traditional mini-van so this combination hatchback van, she decided, was still sporty enough that she wouldn't feel 'frumpy' driving it.

The kids ran over to greet Victor, asking where AJ, James, Margaret, Meredith, Rosie and Victor Jr. were. Mac heard him tell Mackenzie and Neville that he was not there on a social call but that he needed to speak to their mother.

With a resigned sigh Mac instructed the kids to play outside while she and Victor went into the house to talk. Once they were in the study with the door closed just in case the children came in. Mac turned to her visitor and, just as AJ did, started the conversation, "Let me see if I can help you out here Victor...'The Company regrets to inform you that your husband died heroically serving his Country, and even though we cannot acknowledge where, when, or how, he died, or even that he worked for the Company, there will be a star of honor placed on the wall with date of his death.' Is that about what you came to tell me Victor?" she asked him angrily.

"Mac...Mrs. Webb..."

"Mac is just fine Victor. We've known each other too long to stand on ceremony now."

"Alright Mac then, yes we've had a reliable witness say that both Clay and Taya were victims of a car bomb."

"Oh, God have you told AJ that?" Mac was suddenly very concerned.

"Yes, I went there first. He refused to believe me because I couldn't give him Taya's body to bury."

"And you'll get the same reaction here, Victor. If I can't bury Clay I won't believe he's dead. Don't you remember that I knew he'd been captured? Don't you think I would know if he were dead?"

"Are you sure you would Mac? From what I know you've only had those feelings about living people that you can help. What if your gift only works on living people? What if it only works when there is something you could do to help? What if you just don't want to face the fact that he's dead and you're blocking any feelings you might have gotten about his death?"

Giving him a 'how dare you' look Mac replied, "It all comes down to this…I've been told Clay was dead three times before. Twice before we were married and I was still at JAG and once since we've been married and he's always come back. So until I'm sure he's dead, I'll wait for him to come home."

"And how long will you wait until you admit it and go on with your life?"

"AJ's wife came home after seven years..."

"But he believed she was dead. He was still mourning for her when she came back to him."

"I'd like you to go now Victor. I have to get dinner for the children," Mac said, opening the study door and waiting for him to leave.

"Will you come to the star ceremony?" he asked as he headed toward the front door.

"Is AJ going?"

"He said he wouldn't."

"Then neither will I."

"It will look very odd if neither of you are there..."

"Then it will just have to look odd. Good bye Victor," Mac said as she watched him go.

The next evening just before dinner, Mac answered the door to find Harriett Galindez standing there. In her hands she had a plate of chocolate chip cookies and on her face was a sympathetic look. "Hello Harriett, what can I do for you?" Mac asked, pretty sure she knew the answer already.

"Mac, I'd like to talk with you if you have a few minutes."

"Come in, Harriett, you didn't need to bribe your way in with cookies you know."

"I just thought you and the children might like them. I remember when I was working fulltime I rarely had time to make cookies and figured the same was true for you."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mac led the way into the living room and gave an amused snort, "Harriett, I could be a stay at home mom like you and still not make cookies. My talents lie more in the kind you slice from a tube of pre-made dough."

"Oh," Harriett said softly, feeling sorry for Mac and her children that they didn't have home baked goodies in the house.

"Would you like some coffee?" Mac asked as Harriett took a seat on the couch.

"I really can't stay long, Mac. Vic is home with all six children and they know all his weaknesses and exploit every one of them."

"Alright then why don't you just tell me why you're here?"

"I'm pretty sure you know that already. I was hoping to convince you to come to the star ceremony tomorrow. It will give you some kind of closure and allow Clay's friends and co-workers to offer you comfort."

"That would be a wonderful idea, Harriett, if I honestly believed that Clay were dead."

"Mac, I know that he's been 'dead' before, but have you ever known them to put a star up for him before this?" Harriett asked as gently as she could.

As she was about to protest once again, it dawned on her that Harriett was right, none of the other times Clay had been reported 'dead' had the Company put a star up for him. But they had for Thea Chegwidden and she'd come back! Oh sure it was seven years later and with a new identity, but she still had come back.

Harriett, seeing her friend's internal struggle, reached out and took Mac's hand, "Sweetie, would I be trying to convince you that this was really happening if I didn't believe it?"

Looking into Harriett's sincere and sad eyes, Mac's heart clenched. Could he really be gone this time? She'd had no contact from Clay in such a long time it seemed. But she had mourned him before only to have him come back from the dead. But then again, Harriett was right; the Company had never put up a star for him before. Trying to remain strong and firm in her belief that Clay was still out there alive and just waiting till the time was right to come home to her and the children, Mac saw the pitying look on Harriett's face and a single tear escaped.

It was as if that one tear was all it took to release the floodgates and allow all the other's that Mac had kept dammed up to fall. Before she knew how it happened she was weeping in Harriett's arms. When she could finally speak she asked her friend, "Oh God, Harriett, can this be real? How did you ever stand losing Bud?"

"Oh, honey! All I can tell you is that as horrible as you feel right now, it does get better with time. And like I did, you have the children to think of. It helps so much to be able to focus on their day to day needs and soon you realize that a week, then a month, and so on, has gone by. And you need to remember how many people there are that love and want to support you. They will be there to help you and the children through this."

"The children! I hadn't even planned to tell them because I didn't believe it!"

"But now you do?" Harriett asked softly.

"I don't know. Victor could be right that the only time my 'sense' worked was on living people and if the Company thinks that the witness was reliable enough for them to believe he's dead…" Mac trailed off as another sob shook through her body.

Harriett hugged her close as she tried to sooth her friend's anguish. "Oh Mac, I'm so sorry. I do know what you're going through and if you ever need to talk I'll be there for you, day or night."

"Thank you, Harriett, you're a good friend."

"I don't know how you can say that when I'm the one that came here to convince you to believe that Clay really is dead."

"Who but a true friend would do something like that? You were looking out for my best interests and not allowing me to go on waiting forever for him to come home."

"Mac, you've been my closest friend for a lot of years and I will always be there for you."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Thank you," Mac said again as she sat up and wiped her tears away. She had to be strong now for the children. How she hated to have to destroy their small world. They loved their father so much and this would devastate them. Mackenzie especially, she was so much like Clay and even wanted to be a 'spy' when she grew up. Their daughter even had AJ's daughter, Allison, convinced that she wanted to be a spy too. Allison! Oh god….AJ! She was going to have to call AJ.

"Harriett, have you talked to AJ about this?" Mac asked with a stricken look on her face.

"No, I was going over there after I left here," Harriett admitted.

"What were you planning on saying to him?" Mac questioned quietly.

"I didn't really know, I'd hoped something would come to me on the way over," Harriett told her.

"I thought you needed to get home to Victor and the kids?"

"I do, but this is more important I think."

"It is, but maybe I would have better luck now that you've convinced me this is true."

"But, Mac, don't you need to tell the children?"

"Yes, but if I'm to convince AJ of this too then maybe the two of us can tell all three children at once," Mac pointed out slowly.

"That's not such a bad idea. If you're sure, then I guess I should be getting home."

"I'm as sure as I can be," Mac muttered.

Hugging her friend, Harriett said, "Then we'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony."

"I'll be there, but I can't promise that AJ will be."

"He'll be there," Harriett assured Mac as they walked to the door.

"How can you be so sure?"

"If you're there, he will be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Two reasons. First, he respects you and believes in you, so if you believe this he'll be likely to as well, and second; he loves you and even if he doesn't believe it for himself, he will want to be there to support you."

"Harriett! Why would you say such a thing? AJ loves Taya not me!"

"Oh, honey, I meant he loves you like a friend, nothing more than that. The same way he loves me…the same way we all love him," Harriett assured her.

"Oh, okay," Mac sighed relieved.

"I'm going to go now, but remember if you need me for anything, even if it's just to talk or for a shoulder to cry on, you just call me."

"I will, Harriett."

"And tell AJ the same thing please, I'm available for him too."

"I will," Mac promised and waved sadly as Harriett pulled her car out of the drive. But Mac wouldn't allow herself the time to grieve right then, she needed to talk to AJ and the children needed to be fed. Calling AJ and asking if she could drop by to talk to him, she also offered to pick up pizza for everyone. AJ agreed even though he was suspicious as to why she wanted this unplanned visit.

Mackenzie was much too excited about spending the evening with Allison even though they saw each other in school each day to notice that her mother had been crying. Neville noticed though and asked about it, however since he was only four, he was easily distracted by the topic of what he wanted on the pizza.

Allison was hopping up and down in front of her house when Mac pulled up. She pleaded with her Auntie Mac that Mackenzie and she be allowed to eat in her tree house.

Thinking that this would give her the perfect chance to talk to AJ alone, Mac agreed on the condition, that Neville ate with them and that the girls keep an eye on him.

Reluctantly both the girls agreed and the three of them ran off with their pizza to the tree house while Mac headed for the house. She didn't have to knock because AJ, alerted by the girls chatter, had come out onto the front porch.

"Mac," he greeted her with a nod and then taking the large pizza out of her hands led the way into the house. There were already two plates, forks and napkins on the table, just as if he had known she would let the children eat in the tree house. As they sat down AJ looked at her closely and said, "You've been crying."

Smiling at him sadly, she said, "Right to the point as always, AJ."

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Should I talk about the weather first, or how the children are doing in school? We both know there is something else on your mind."

With a shaky sigh she replied, "No, I guess not. Harriett stopped by to see me tonight."

"She was trying to get you to go to the ceremony tomorrow," he stated rather than asked.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that? You don't believe he's dead, just like all the other times he 'died', he'll come back…"

"She had a valid point though, AJ, the Company never put up a star for him before…"

"How do you know? The first two times it happened you weren't married to him. They wouldn't have notified you."

"No, but after we were married and it happened again, Porter told me that the Company hadn't done it the other times either. She said not to worry or mourn until they did, and now that they are…"

"So you now think he's dead?" AJ asked, almost afraid to hear her answer.

Weighing the question before answering, Mac took stock of what was in her heart, and what she found there frightened her. There was a hole where Clay should have been. Her love for him was still there, but when she allowed herself to think of him, like now, all she felt was pain. Tears formed in her eyes and began to fall before she began to speak, "Yes, AJ, I do," she told him softly.

"Oh, Mac," AJ sighed, pulling her out of her chair and into his lap. He held her close as his former Chief of Staff and fearless Marine wept her heart out.

Several minutes passed as she cried and this gave AJ time to re-evaluate his belief that Taya was still alive. If Mac was ready to believe Clay was dead and the two of them had been reported together then his heart clenched. No! He couldn't go though this again! He had mourned his wife for seven years only to have her return and now he had to do it again?! How could he do that? It almost killed him the last time. How could he face life without her again? And what about Allison? This would destroy her world.

Finally Mac managed to get herself under control and lifted her head from AJ's shoulder, only to see the stricken look on his face. "Oh, AJ! I'm so sorry," she cried and pulled his head to her shoulder. She was crying once again, but this time it was in sympathy for him. No one knew better what he was feeling right then because she was going through it too.

AJ Chegwidden had never been one to let his feelings show to another and this would normally have been just such an occasion for the 'stiff upper lip' image, but he'd already been weakened by Mac's tears and his empathy for what she was going through. That, on top of memories of how hard it had been the last time his wife had died, as well as how he knew this would effect Allison, was enough to breakdown those carefully built barriers. His body gave one convulsive shudder and then the tears started to fall.

The two of them held each other and cried until they had run out of tears. Pulling back, Mac climbed off of his lap as they both tried to compose themselves. Becoming aware of the sounds of the children playing outside, they asked each other, "How do we tell them?" and in a heartbeat also answered in unison, "Together!"

"In all things we need to be together on this, Mac. Both to comfort and support each other and in dealing with the children. There will be times you need a break to be alone and I will be here to care for Mackenzie and Neville and I'm sure you'll do the same for me."

"Without a doubt, AJ. You can always count on me. The Marines taught me there is strength in numbers and from here on out we'll be a team in this."

"Thank you, Mac. I can tell you doing this alone is hell on earth. Having someone that understands will be a Godsend."

"Speaking of someone who understands…Harriett wanted me to tell you that if you ever needed someone to talk to, she would be there for you, day or night."

"I'll be sure to thank her tomorrow, but I'm guessing I'll be relying a lot on my new team mate."

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So, are you going to the ceremony tomorrow?" Mac asked AJ.

"There was no point if I didn't believe that Taya was dead, but now I have two reasons for going."

"Two?" she asked a bit confused.

"Yes, I think Allison needs to see how the people where her mother worked felt about her…"

"And the other?" she asked figuring that he would say it would help him too.

But instead she was surprised to hear him say, "I need to be there to support my new team mate."

"Oh," she said softly, more touched than she had been in a long time. Giving AJ a fierce hug she said, "Harriett was right, I do love you!"

"WHAT?!" he gasped, stepping back from her as if she were on fire.

"She told me that you loved me and I reacted the same way," Mac told him with a small smile. "What she meant was that we are all so close and are all loving friends."

"Oh," he sounded relieved, and he was. The last thing he wanted to have to do was to let her down because he didn't return her feelings. Not wanting to dwell on the awkward moment, AJ suggested that they return to the unhappy task at hand by saying, "Mac we really need to tell the children what has happened before its time for them to be in bed."

"You're right, although I would rather do anything else right now, I know it has to be done. Why don't you take care of the leftovers while I call them in? I guess neither of us was really hungry tonight."

"Hardly surprising considering what just happened," AJ agreed as he moved to clear the table while Mac went outside to bring the children in.

This time it was clear to all three children that both adults had been crying and so as they sat side by side on the couch they eyed the adults warily. AJ went down on his haunches in front of the couch so he could be on eye level with them. Mac sat in Taya's nearby recliner. "Children, I'm afraid Mac and I have some bad news to tell you. It seems that both Clay and Taya won't be coming home from the mission they went on."

"How come they're not coming home? Don't they love us anymore?" Neville asked as his lower lip began to quiver.

"It's not that they don't love you. They always will, but they're not coming home because they died," Mac gently told her son.

"That's NOT true! Daddy's NOT dead!" Neville shouted.

Jumping to her feet Allison also protested, "It can't be true! Mommy PROMISED that she would come home! Daddy, tell Auntie Mac, it's a lie!" She stood there glaring at Mac waiting for her father to back her up.

Reaching out to take his daughter into his arms, AJ said, "Darling, Auntie Mac wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I'm afraid it is true."

"NO! I won't believe it! Mommy promised she would come home and she will. Just like last time."

"No, sweetie, not this time. She won't be coming home, she's really gone."

Pulling out of her father's arms, Allison turned her anger on her best friend, "This is ALL your Daddy's fault! You said he was going with my Mommy to protect her and bring her home safe! It's his fault she died!" she shouted.

Mackenzie, who had been sitting there so still and quiet, almost as if she believed that if she didn't move it wouldn't be real, just looked at Allison and whispered, "But my Daddy's dead too…"

"I don't care! I'm going to hate him forever for not bringing my Mommy home!" Allison cried and ran from the room heading to her own room.

Mac and AJ looked at each other helplessly. They had known this was going to be hard, but neither had expected this kind of reaction from the children. Mackenzie just sat there with tears silently rolling down her cheeks and Neville now jumped to his feet and demanded to go home because when his Daddy come home that was where he would be looking for him and that was where he was going to stay until Daddy came home!

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Trying to pull her son into her arms, Mac told him that his father wouldn't be coming home this time. "Darling he went to live in heaven and he will be watching over you where ever you are not just when you are home."

"NO! I want to go home to wait for him!" he shouted and ran from the house.

Again Mac and AJ shared a glance and then looked at the child that remained in the room with them. Mackenzie was sitting there silently with tears streaming down her face. She hadn't moved a muscle since the announcement. Mac got up from her chair and went to sit next to her daughter on the couch. "Mackenzie, I know how hard this is on you because of how much you love your father, but we'll get through this together. Remember how AJ and James lost their father? It took them time, but now they can talk about him and the happy times they all had together."

"But then Auntie Harriett married Uncle Victor! Does that mean you're going to get married again too?" her daughter asked and then turned an accusing stare at AJ.

"Oh, honey, I can't say that I'll never get married again, but I can promise you that right now I have no plans to get married. And AJ is just a friend so you can stop looking at him that way."

AJ was relieved to hear Mac clear him with Mackenzie. He loved both Mac's children and would hate for one or both of them to dislike him. However, Mackenzie's next words showed him he wasn't in the clear yet. "But you said Daddy was your best friend and that you should only marry someone you can be friends with."

"Mackenzie, both your Mommy and I just lost someone that we loved a great deal. It will take time for our hearts to heal. But if your Mommy ever does remarry, you can be sure that you and Neville will know about it and that the man she marries will love the two of you almost as much as your real Daddy did. Your Mommy wouldn't marry anyone that didn't feel that way."

"Okay, Uncle AJ," Mackenzie said and once again just sat there still and quiet as her tears fell anew.

"Sweetie, if you will be okay here for a few minutes I need to go and find your brother," Mac said gently.

AJ added, "And I should go and check on Allison."

At Mackenzie's nod, both adults got up to go and deal with the other two children. AJ of course knew right where Allison was since they had seen her run into her room. He found her face down on her bed weeping her heart out.

Sitting down on her bed, AJ rubbed his daughter's back, "Oh baby, I know how you feel, but you have to remember no matter what, how much your Mommy loved you and she would have come home to us if she could have."

"But she promised to come home!" Allison sobbed.

"I know she did and I'm sure that she did everything in her power to get home to us, but there are times when even though we try our very best, we can't always keep our promises."

"Uncle Clay shouldn't have made her go! I'm going to hate him forever!"

Even though he felt exactly the same way about Clayton Webb, AJ didn't want his daughter starting to hate anyone at this stage in her young life, so he put his own feelings aside and told her, "I'm sure that Uncle Clay did everything he could to keep her safe Allison. You have to remember that he died too. There might just not have been any way for them to protect themselves from the bad guys. Remember how your Mommy had to change how she looked so the bad guys didn't find her?" At Allison's nod he went on, "This time there might not have been any place to hide from them."

"I didn't think of that, Daddy. So Mommy really is an angel in heaven now watching me?"

"Yes she is, darling, and she will always watch over up in heaven just like I will be here to watch over you here on earth."

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mac went out the front door sure that Neville would either be waiting in or near the Aspect, expecting her and Mackenzie to come out and take him home. But when she got out there he was nowhere to be seen. Calling out his name got no response. She walked around to the back yard and found that he wasn't there either, that was when she became concerned. Once again calling out Neville's name and getting no answer sent her into the house to get AJ to help her find her missing child.

"I don't know where he could be," she told him when she found AJ in Allison's room.

"We'll find him, Mac, don't worry I'm sure he didn't go far," AJ assured her.

They headed outside and once again checked all the places that Mac already had. Both of them kept calling out his name, but there was still no answer from Neville. AJ looked at Mac and asked with dread, "Would he go into the woods alone?"

"I don't think that he would," she answered, also afraid of what it would mean if he had.

"I'm going in to get Dasher. Do you have something of Neville's that we could use for his scent?"

"You're afraid he's gone into the woods, aren't you?" Mac asked, her voice indicating she was about to reach panic level.

"Mac, Dasher is well trained and if Neville did go into the woods we'll find him," AJ said trying to soothe her.

AJ went into his daughter's room to borrow her dog and explain what was going on, as Mac tried to remain calm enough to fill Mackenzie in on what was happening. As the adults and dog were at the front door, ready to restart the search, a meek voice from the couch asked, "Did you check the tree house?"

Startled, they both turned and Mac questioned, "What did you say, honey?" as she walked back to where her daughter was sitting.

"I asked if you had checked the tree house," Mackenzie replied.

"No we didn't, but why would you think he was there?"

"Because when we were eating in there he kept saying it was neat and that he wished we had one just like it."

"I'll check it out!" AJ exclaimed and hurried to do so as Mac hugged her daughter and thanked her for helping them.

"Mommy, is it really Daddy's fault that Allison's Mommy is dead?" Mackenzie asked when they were alone.

"No, sweetie, she was just upset and hurting. Some people lash out at others when they are in pain. I'm sure when Allison has time to think about it she'll understand that there was no one to blame and the two of you will make up."

"I hope so, Mommy, we're going to be spies together one day."

"I know, sweetie, and I'm sure that you two will be the best spies around."

"Not better than Daddy, Mommy, he was the best."

"Okay, the second best spies around."

Just as Mac was saying that, AJ came through the front door with Neville in his arms. Seeing the concern in Mac's face that he was carrying her son, AJ calmed her saying, "He was asleep and I didn't want him trying to climb down as groggy as he is."

When AJ placed Neville in Mac's arms, her son blinked up at her and pleaded, "Can we go home now, Mommy?"

"Yes we can, darling. But you have to understand that Daddy won't be there."

"I know, but that's where he will look for us when he comes back," Neville assured her.

"Darling, Daddy won't be coming home. He was a hero and died serving his country."

"Daddy's not dead!" her son insisted.

"I'd like to believe that too, Neville, but we have to face the truth and that fact is that your Daddy is gone and he won't be coming back."

Neville didn't reply to this. He just clammed up and looked off into space. Mac gave AJ a helpless look as she gathered the children up and started out the door.

"If you need me, Mac, just call," AJ told her giving her a gentle hug as they walked out of the house.

"I will," she smiled and hugged him back.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

AJ went in to check on Allison when they had gone only to find that she had fallen asleep after exhausting herself from crying. He tucked her in and then went to his own room, where he stared at the empty king sized bed, knowing that he would once again have to face the rest of his life alone. Next to the bed on the nightstand was a picture of the three of them at their second wedding, the one they'd had because the world couldn't know that his wife Thea had come back with a new identity. So he'd married Taya with only a select few knowing that it hadn't been necessary.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he picked up the photo and asked the woman that could never answer, "Why did you come back into my life only to leave me again? After seven years I was finally starting to be able to get up in the morning able to fact the day with only our daughter to fill my life. Now I have to mourn you all over again! How will I face that this time? I could almost hate you for coming back into my life only to leave it again…if only I didn't love you so much!"

He thought about flinging the picture against the wall to release some of his frustration, but knew he would regret it as soon as he did it. Then he thought about going for a run that always helped him clear his mind, but even though he knew Allison would be safe in this peaceful neighborhood and having Dasher to guard her, he didn't want her to wake up and find him gone. The last time they'd lost Taya, Allison had only been a few months old, not old enough to even greave the loss of her mother. This time he would need to be strong for her. Thank God he was not totally alone in this, this time he had Mac. She was going through the same thing he was and he knew from all those years working together that he could rely on her without fail.

He fell asleep, fully clothed, lying on the top of the bed and only stirred enough to wrap his arms around Allison when she crawled into bed with him later. AJ gave the tiniest thought to being glad that he hadn't gone for that run because Allison wouldn't have found him there, before he was once again asleep.

Saturday, July 26, 2014

1600 EST

CIA Headquarters

Langley, Virginia

Late the next afternoon a small group gathered in the foyer of CIA Headquarters. It was a Saturday so there were very few people working that day and as such, it was a perfect time to hold a star ceremony where not even the name of the person the star was put up for was recorded. Mac and her children were there, as were AJ and Allison. Victor, Harriett, and all six of their children were also present. The only other person there was Clay's assistant/secretary Dorothy Dahl, who had been with him for over fifteen years.

Then suddenly just minutes before the ceremony was to start, people started arriving in the foyer from inside of the building. They had all been told that the Director had been killed in action and even though they all knew how secret the star wall was supposed to be; they were there to honor a man they respected if not liked. For Clay had been a fair and good boss, if not a chummy friendly one. They were there to show support for his family and that he had been valued.

Mac's tears flowed as she saw this silent show of respect for Clay and as she leaned against AJ she drew some small comfort from it, but he was her rock. To have someone who was going through the same thing there with her to hold on to was the biggest help of all.

AJ's other arm was around his daughter who was openly sobbing. Mackenzie stood next to her mother with tears silently falling down her face. Neville stood in front of his mother with a stubborn look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He had not wanted to come that day and had listed his two reasons very clearly for one so young. Neville did NOT believe his father was dead and he needed to be at home when his father did get back to them.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The ceremony was short but moving, both Clay and Taya were talked about by their deeds if not by name. On the wall Taya's star from the last time she 'died' was framed in black so everyone there would know which was hers. The year in the book would be formally changed and Clay's star was painted on the wall while everyone watched.

Finally the ceremony was over and everyone stopped by to talk to AJ and Mac offering condolences and comfort. James Roberts at age eleven surprised everyone by stepping forward and telling Allison he was sorry about her mom and then kissed her on the cheek. This instantly stopped her tears as her jaw dropped open and her hand reached up to cover her cheek. A dreamy look came over her face. She had just experienced her first kiss.

Everyone froze for just a minute and her father suppressed a small smile to hide his amusement at her reaction. It wasn't hard to do because his next thought was that Taya had missed this moment and there would be so many other things she wouldn't be there to see.

AJ Roberts at age fourteen didn't want to be outdone by his younger brother, so stepped up to Mackenzie Webb whom he'd liked for a while, but had never told her and kissed her on the lips! This wasn't just a peck like his brother had delivered, but a real kiss that lasted almost ten seconds. When he stepped back though, Mackenzie had the same reaction as her best friend. Her tears stopped and her hand flew up to her lips as a dreamy look came over her face.

Allison however didn't like the fact that Mackenzie had been kissed on the lips instead of just on the cheek as she had, so she walked over to where James had gone and grabbing him by the lapels of his suit, pulled him to her and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. James' eyes widened and he looked up at his mother who he was standing next to and protested, "Mommmmmm she KISSED me!"

"Yes she did, Jimmy, but you kissed her first," Harriett responded to her son.

"But not on the LIPS! Now I have girl germs!"

Angry at how James was reacting to her kiss, Allison shouted at him, "I do NOT have germs, James Kirk Roberts!" and with that kicked him in the shin and added, "So there!"

At the same time her son was getting kicked Harriett was busy scolding him, "Jimmy, that was rude!"

AJ stepped in quickly at his daughter's act of violence and pulled her away from James and scolded her for her action as well.

This small altercation seemed to at least break up the somber mood of the star ceremony. The three families rounded up their children and began to head to their vehicles. As they were making sure the kids were safely tucked into their seatbelts, Mac turned to AJ who was parked right next to her and said, "AJ, I really would rather not be alone tonight. Would you and Allison come to dinner?"

"Sure, Mac, we'd love to," AJ told her. "Do you need me to stop at the store and get anything?"

"No people from church have been dropping off food all day and I just thought I would heat up one of the casseroles."

"Okay, we'll be right over then."

As soon as AJ and Allison arrived the two girls ran up to Mackenzie's room to compare notes on their first kisses. Mac informed AJ that Neville was sulking in his room because no one would believe his Daddy was alive like he did. AJ shook his head sadly at this news and asked Mac if she wanted him to talk to Neville.

Mac told him that she thought it might be better just to let things sink in with her son for a while, but if he didn't snap out of it soon she would ask AJ for help. With a nod, AJ removed his suit coat and tie then rolled up his sleeves to help Mac get dinner ready.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Once everyone had eaten, the children again ran off to their rooms while Mac and AJ cleaned up. When they were finished they took their coffee into the front room and talked about the day. It was just about Neville's bedtime when the girls came in to plead with AJ and Mac to allow Allison to spend the night. After getting their consent and Mac putting Neville to bed, the girls got into their jammies, Allison borrowing some from Mackenzie, and then settled down to watch a video in Mackenzie's room.

As the adults expected, both girls were asleep before the movie was over. Mac offered to make more coffee, but AJ said he should be getting home. She so very badly didn't want to be left alone that night. The night before had been incredibly hard on her, facing the fact that Clay would never be coming home. She just didn't think that she was up to facing another night alone so soon.

"AJ, please don't leave! I know it may be weak of me, but I just can't be alone tonight," Mac begged as he started for the door.

Turning back to look at her, he took her in his arms for a comforting hug. "Alright, Mac, I guess I can stay a while longer. I know what you mean about the loneliness. Taya was gone for weeks and I was fine until I knew she wasn't coming home and then all of a sudden our bed became a vast empty space that I could hardly face alone. Last night I fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion and later Allison crawled in with me."

Nodding, as her head rested on his chest, Mac acknowledged that she understood how he felt. Tears formed in her eyes and as she raised her head to look at AJ she found his sympathetic gaze staring down at her. Unable to resist the kindness she saw there, Mac pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. At first she only meant it as a thank you kiss, but it suddenly turned into a fierce desperate act to stop the loneliness that had invaded her soul over the last two days.

AJ had lightly returned her kiss when it started as a kiss between friends just to offer comfort, but he was shocked when the kiss became more than that. The first thing that entered his mind was her confession from yesterday that she loved him. Oh, she had covered quickly with the explanation of 'loving friends', but could she really have meant it? Did she harbor some feelings for him that he had known nothing about?

He tried to pull back but her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Gently pulling them away he said, "Mac, this is wrong!"

She pulled him back as she told him, "I don't care! Who's to know but us? And I just need to feel alive tonight, AJ! Please! No strings. No rules. No hearts and flowers. Just some good old fashioned life-affirming sex!"

"Would Clay or Taya see it that way?"

"Okay…two rules! Number one; no mention of Clay or Taya, and number two; we never speak of this again after tonight…not even to each other!"

He thought for a moment of how much he needed to feel connected to another human being that understood what he was going through, not just his child, and then nodded his agreement to her rules. Getting to his feet he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Mac was surprised when he passed her bedroom door, but then understood when he shouldered open the door to the guest room. Even on the way to having mindless sex, he was being considerate of her and her feelings. The guilt she would feel tomorrow about having sex with AJ in her marriage bed would haunt her as much as she was sure the look on Clay's face would if he could somehow know this was happening.

"Mac, are you sure about this?" he asked as he laid her down on the bed. "We could just stop now and forget we ever even considered this."

"AJ, I need this tonight! I need you tonight! Please!" she begged holding out her arms to him beckoningly.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Then heaven help us because I need you tonight too!" AJ told Mac and joined her on the bed. The next stage was just like in the movies. Their clothes just melted away without it seeming like any effort had taken place at all.

AJ refused to let himself think about what was happening just then. If he had, he would have stopped himself from making love to his closest friend and former Chief of Staff. His wife was dead and so was Mac's husband, but here they were in each other's arms tonight. He knew that if he had taken the time to think this through he would have hurried home. Instead he pulled Mac close and kissed her deeply. AJ remembered that time he almost kissed her in his bedroom, it seemed like a lifetime ago, but it reminded him that at one time he'd felt an attraction for her.

A thousand 'what ifs' ran through his mind as he caressed her beautiful breasts and devoured her lips. When their kiss broke, he trailed his lips down her neck and took one dark nub into his mouth.

Mac arched up as if to offer him more when she'd already offered all of her self to him so blatantly. How could she have done what she did that led them to this moment? He was her friend! Her former boss! Her daughter's best friend's father! And he had just lost his wife as she had Clay! But here they were about to make love…no have sex…there was no love between them, just a need to feel a connection to another human being like AJ had said downstairs.

Oh and did she ever feel that connection right now! Every naked inch of her was pressed up against every naked inch of him, and he felt so good! He pulled back at that moment and she thought he'd changed his mind and was going to leave. Just as she reached out to pull him back into her arms, he slid a hand down her tummy to the juncture of her thighs and parting her folds searching for evidence that she was ready for him. He found what he was looking for. She was wet and if her moan of desire when his finger stroked over her clit was any indication at all, she was more that ready for him.

"Mac, will you ride me?" he asked, looking into her face to see her reaction as well as waiting for her verbal answer.

A startled look came over her face and then a smile as she said, "Oh yeah! I love that position and Clay never let…" she trailed off.

He was quick to respond, "Taya never liked…" then he trailed off too as he realized that they had both broken rule #1.

Both of them nodded at the other, giving permission to finish the comments this once. Mac concluded, "…let me take charge that way." While AJ concluded, "…liked being in charge that way."

"But I always liked it," they said in unison. Sharing a grin they agreed that this was what both of them wanted. AJ flipped over on to his back and helped to steady Mac as she flung her leg over him and began to lower herself on his shaft.

Mac was astounded at his size, oh sure she knew that AJ was a big man, but although his cock was of average length, it was very thick and filled her completely as he entered her. "Oh God you feel SO good!" Mac told him as she settled herself down on him.

"So do you, Mac, so hot and wet for me!" he sighed as he reached up to cup her ample breasts in his large hands. "Ride me, Darlin'," he instructed her, and groaned in pleasure when she began to move.

With the heightened feelings that were surrounding the situation both of them knew that this would be a fast one. Then Mac grinned down at him and asked, "So, you like a good rodeo, Tex?"

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A jolt went through him before AJ laughed, "Wasn't there an old Toby Keith song about that?"

"Yeah, I loved his music and still play his CD's. I always thought of you during that song," Mac told him.

"Oh?" he grinned as he enjoyed the view of her bobbing up and down on his manhood.

"Yeah, it's a fun song and because they talked about Texas…and you being from there…"

"I see," he laughed.

Mac began to move on him again and their passions quickly rebuilt to the fevered pitch they had been just a short time before. She had to stifle her desire to shout out his name as she came so as not to wake the children and she could tell that he was doing the same as the two of them climaxed together.

AJ was usually done after an intense climax like that, taking hours to recover and be ready to go again, but as Mac collapsed oh his chest he was shocked to discover that he was still semi-hard within her. Maybe it was the excitement of his favorite position that was causing this reaction, or maybe it was Mac herself, but most likely it was the forbidden aspect of what had just happened that had left him wanting more. Carefully rolling Mac off of his chest so that they laid side by side, he could tell that she became aware that they were still connected. He hadn't gone soft and slid out of her at this change in positions.

Looking into his face, she saw that he wanted her again, but was almost afraid to voice his desire. With the understanding that had made her a good lawyer and still came into play now that she was a Judge, Mac said softly, "Since its still hours till dawn, the night isn't over yet, we have time to indulge ourselves until the real world has to be dealt with."

"You are a very wise woman, Mac," he told her as he rolled her under him and rose up above her.

"Yes, I am," she smiled as she ran her hands over the matt of hair on his chest. It was completely white now that he was seventy and she was astonished at the shape he was still in at that age. But then again she remembered how he ran in the JAG-a-thon they had all those years ago and she'd heard that he still ran to this day.

She watched him as he stroked in and out of her, thinking that Taya had been one lucky woman to have had a man like AJ. Not that she hadn't loved Clay with all her heart, but there had been several occasions when they still worked at JAG together that she had wondered what it would have been like to have a relationship with AJ and had damned the regulations that had kept her from finding out.

AJ wondered about what Mac was thinking as he looked down into her face. She seemed so intent on something and he was pretty sure what was happening between them didn't require that much thought, unless she was thinking about the deeper aspects of what was going on rather than the physical. Was she thinking about the emotional aspect? But how could she be since there was only friendship between them? Or was she feeling guilty about what they were doing? 'Yes, that was more like it,' he thought and then wondered what to do about it. They had agreed never to speak of this after tonight so should he bring it up before the sun rose? He certainly didn't want to lose her friendship over one night of stolen pleasure.

As they once again reached a mutual climax, AJ made sure he wasn't crushing her with his weight by lying next to her. "Mac, about tonight…" he began only to have her interrupt him.

"It was amazing, AJ! You're a wonderful lover. Thank you," she told him.

"I enjoyed it as well, but was there something else on your mind? You seemed lost in thought there for a while."

Not wanting to tell him what she had really been thinking, Mac replied, "I just was hoping that you would hold me tonight while I sleep. I don't want to wake up alone."

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What about the children? We don't want them to find us like this," AJ stated.

"I'll make sure we're awake before them. So will you?" Mac asked.

"Yes, Mac, having someone to hold onto sounds pretty good to me too," he answered her and snuggled her close as they both settled down to sleep.

Mac was true to her word and made sure they were up before the children. She told AJ to feel free to use the guest shower while she went back to hers to do the same. They met a few minutes later in the kitchen to make breakfast. The meal was almost ready when the children came running in.

Allison was surprised to find her father there and asked, "Daddy, did you sleep over too?"

"Yes, sweetie, I did. I spent the night in the guest room." He just didn't mention to his daughter that he'd had company during the night.

Mac arched her brow at him for his careful use of the truth and then went back to getting breakfast on the table.

As it will with all things, time passed, and bearing the grief became easier for both AJ and Mac. The children bounced back quicker of course and although there had been a fight to get Neville to return to pre-school, Mac in desperation told him that his father knew he went to school and would expect him to continue to do so. If Clay came home he would know to look for Neville in school too. Allison swung between missing her mother and being angry with her for not keeping her promise to come home. And as promised, neither Mac nor AJ had spoken of their night in each other's arms. Both might have been surprised though to know how often the other one thought about that night and drew comfort from it.

Three weeks after Clay's death Mac was not unduly concerned when a date came and went on her calendar, figuring that it was just stress she had been under. However, when the same thing happened a month later, she knew she had a problem. Stopping at the drug store on her lunch hour the next day she made a purchase and then hurried back to her office to confirm her fears. When the little stick turned blue, she made an appointment with her OB/GYN for the next day.

Wednesday, September 24, 2014

He started by offering his condolences on the loss of her husband and then went on to say, "With your husband gone, I'm not sure if this is good or bad news Mrs. Webb, but the test results show that you are pregnant."

"Is there a way of telling how far along I am at this stage doctor?"

"Well we usually gauge that from the date of your last menstrual cycle. Do you know when that was?"

"Yes," she replied giving him the date and explaining that she had missed two cycles."

"Then I would say you are six to seven weeks along. You must have conceived right before your husband passed away."

"That's not likely doctor. Clay had a vasectomy after Neville was born."

"Well, sometimes miracles happen and now you have a wonderful reminder of Mr. Webb."

"My husband was out of the country for two weeks before he died doctor."

"Oh…well some women have a spotty period even during the first months of pregnancy. If that is the case you could be farther along than I first thought," he offered.

"My period was normal," Mac told him.

He looked into her impassive face and hesitated before he spoke, but there was really only one other option at that point. "Mrs. Webb, is there a chance that someone other than your husband could be the father?"

"Yes, there is. A friend offered comfort the night of Clay's memorial service and I just assumed that knowing how he didn't want any more children that he would have seen to preventing it. I guess his wife was on the pill."

"So this friend is a married man?"

"He's a widower doctor."

"I see. Then will you choose to have the child?"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet," Mac told her doctor.

"Well, you have about three or four weeks to make that decision."

"Why the time limit?"

"Because if you do choose not to carry the child it is easier and safer for you if it is done during the first trimester."

"I guess since I have time to decide, I'll take some time to consider."

"Have you thought about telling the father? He might surprise you by being happy about the child."

"I doubt that. He doesn't want anymore children and we promised never to speak of the night it happened ever again."

"Don't you think he has a right to decide for himself? You said he was a friend, if he is still in your life…"

"Yes, I see what you're getting at. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I kept this from him."

"And if you had the baby and it was full term he could probably do the math."

"Thank you doctor, you've given me a lot to think about. I'll be getting back to you once I've made my decision."

"Alright, Mrs. Webb."

Mac left the doctor's office weighing her options. If she had an abortion without discussing it with AJ first she would never be able to face him without the guilt eating her alive. If she kept the baby and tried to pass it off as Clay's, again there would be the guilt and on top of it the worry that the truth would one day be discovered. But if she did tell AJ, how would he react? Hate her? Resent her? Tell her it was her problem? No, she really couldn't see him reacting like that. Knowing AJ as she did, he would most likely be supportive, accept responsibility, and sit down with her and discuss the options.

So now the question became how and when to tell him? After their rule never to talk about that night, how was she going to bring up the subject? Mac took a day to think it over and then decided that the only way was the direct approach. To Mac, that meant inviting AJ and Allison over to dinner. She wanted to tell him in private and knew that a restaurant would not give them the privacy they needed. Her only other option was to have him over at the house and then wait for the children to go to bed.

She called and invited them over to dinner on Friday evening explaining that Mackenzie wanted Allison to spend the night. As always AJ considerately asked what he could bring to help with dinner. Mac sighed and explained that she was just planning on ordering pizza. AJ offered to pick it up and Mac knew that meant he would pay for it also, but she wasn't going to allow him to do so. Telling him just to arrive at l800 hours and she would take care of everything else, Mac hung up and tried to plan the words she was going to use to tell him her news.

AJ and Allison arrived the next evening and still she wasn't sure what exactly she was going to say to him. The children enjoyed the pizza and were in bed much too soon for Mac's comfort. After serving coffee in the front room she told AJ she had something serious she needed to talk to him about.

"What is it Mac?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

Taking a deep breath she said slowly, "I know we promised each other that we would never talk about the night of the memorial service..."

"Mac, are you feeling guilty about what happened?"

Looking startled Mac replied, "No, of course not."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"That's just it. There is a problem and I thought about dealing with it on my own but, I knew that if I wanted to keep your friendship I could never do that."

"You're beginning to worry me, Mac. I can't think of anything that would endanger our friendship."

"There's just no easy way to say this…I'm pregnant."

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"PREGNANT!" AJ exclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"I know you're thinking that this might be Clay's child, the problem is I don't know if you're aware that Clay had a vasectomy just after Neville was born."

Putting his coffee down, AJ covered her hand with his and said, "Have you made any decision about what you want to do?"

"No, I wanted to talk with you first," replied Mac.

"I guess then the question is, then do you want to have the child?"

"I think the child I'm carrying is a gift and couldn't think of aborting it. It came from a night that gave me such comfort and joy from my best friend."

AJ sat there for a moment without saying a word. Mac was concerned that he didn't feel the same way, and that he was going to try to convince her to abort their child. "AJ?" she asked.

"Mac, you're sure you want to keep the baby?"

"I do, but what about you?"

"I really didn't want to have another child at this stage of my life because I was afraid that I would not live to see it grow up, but if you want to keep our child, then I don't want it raised without a father." He surprised her by sliding off the couch and falling to one knee in front of her, he took her hand in his and asked, "Mac, would you do me the honor of marrying me so we can raise our child together?"

"You don't have to marry me to be a part of your child's life. I would never keep you away from the baby."

"I know that, but I want to be a full time father and if you want to continue to work than it would be a perfect solution for me to care for all our children."

"But what if you were to meet someone and fall in love again?"

"Mac, when Thea came back after seven years I still hadn't remarried, do you really think that I would find someone so easily? And even if I did, if I made a commitment to you and our child I would never leave you."

"What will other people say?" asked Mac, with a frown on her face.

"I'm sure most of our friends can count to nine and will know that the baby was conceived before we married. However, our true friends will love and support us and if you have any doubts about that we could call Harriett right now and ask her what she thinks."

"No, if we are going to do this, let's just wait and tell everyone after the fact."

"So then you still haven't answered my question. Mrs. Webb, will you marry me?"

"What about the children, what will we tell them?"

"Remember what I told Mackenzie the day of the Star Ceremony? I told her that if you ever remarried again it would be to someone that could love them almost as much as their real father, and I think you know that I do love your children and I'm sure that I could help you raise them just as if they were my own and you know that Mackenzie and Allison would be thrilled to be sisters."

"Yes they probably would, but where would we live?"

"While I love living in McLean, your house is bigger and," he said, gently placing his hand on her tummy before continuing, "With this one on the way we'll need all the room we can get."

"I love McLean too, why don't we sell both houses and buy a larger one there?"

"So you have decided to marry me?" he asked with a half smile at her continued hedging.

"Are we two friends marrying or are you expecting me to share your bed?"

"Mac, I would never expect something from you that you didn't want. So it is completely up to you whether we need one or two bedrooms in the new house for us."

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I think that any marriage is difficult enough, without adding sexual tension of abstinence to it, especially when we've already been intimate with each other. So unless you have any objection, I think one bedroom would be alright for me," Mac answered frankly.

"I think you know that I enjoyed our night together, and I agree with you that it would be difficult to live in the same house with that hanging between us. But here we are talking about buying a new house, sharing a bedroom, and you still haven't answered my question…Mac, will you be my wife?"

"I'd be honored to, AJ," smiled Mac.

"Then I guess the next question is, when and how should we tell the children?"

"We could tell them in the morning," she offered.

"Mac, are you asking me to spend the night?" he asked.

With a startled look on her face, as if she hadn't considered that, she suddenly grinned and answered, "Well, you can't get me any more pregnant than I am…so why not?"

With a chuckle AJ replied, "Well, you're right there."

"AJ, do we want to tell the children about the baby right away? I mean what reason will we give them for getting married if we don't?"

"I think we should be honest with them. I mean, it's not as if we can tell them we're madly in love, can we?"

"No, I wouldn't want to lie to them like that. So we tell them the truth. The next thing is where and when do we want to get married?"

"Well, with the baby on the way, I'd say as soon as possible. As to where…how do you feel about Hawaii?"

"Hawaii?" Mac squeaked.

"Sure…we could take the children with us and let them run on the beach while we laze in the sun watching them."

"But that's a long way to go to get married," she protested.

"I know, but Sturgis is there as JAG, his father is living with him and Varese now that William is in a wheelchair and his health has been going down hill. I thought this might be the last chance to see him. I think he might enjoy doing this for us."

Mac's eyes were suspiciously bright when she replied, "AJ, that's a lovely idea! Why don't you call and make sure he is up to it and we can make arrangements during the court break. They are giving everyone a week off, the week after next, while they repaint the courtroom."

"That sounds fine, could you hand me the phone? With the time difference, it's still early evening there." After getting the phone, AJ placed the call and made arrangements with William who was glad to hear from AJ and to be told his news. He offered his congratulations and told AJ he'd be happy to perform the ceremony. He also said that he would arrange the use of the chapel there for them.

Finishing the call, AJ told Mac what had been said and then changed the subject to the baby. "Have you given any thoughts to finding out the sex of the baby?" he asked her.

"Not really. With Mackenzie and Neville we just waited till they were born. What about with Allison?"

"We did the same, but I was just thinking it would give us a head start on names and what to do with the nursery."

Resting her hand on her tummy, Mac said, "Well since you already have two daughters I hope that this is a son for you. But if you want to know early that is fine with me. Knowing how you feel about your name, I'm sure you don't want him to be a junior, so was there any other names that come to mind?"

"Since this is still so new, I haven't really given it any thought. What about you? Would you like to name a boy after your Uncle Matt? I know how much you miss him now that he's gone."

"I'd like that…what about Matthew Albert Chegwidden? His initials would be MAC."

"I guess he wouldn't ever have to use his middle name…that would be okay then. So what about a girl's name?"

"What do you like?" Mac asked.

"Well, Sarah is a beautiful name…" he trailed off with a grin.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"That could get confusing. What was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Christi. The family ranch was just outside of Corpus Christi and her parents always told the story that she had been conceived on their honeymoon to the big city. When she was born they named her after the city. Mother always said that she was glad they didn't honeymoon in Fort Worth!"

Mac laughed and said, "What would you think of naming her Christi then? Or since this baby was conceived in Georgetown, should we follow your family tradition and name her Georgia?"

With an answering laugh, he told her either name would be fine with him. Then he saw Mac try to stifle a yawn and suggested that it was time she was in bed. At her startled look he said, "Mac, I know our last time together was an impulse and we only tonight decided to get married, so if you need time to get used to the idea of us sleeping together on a regular basis, I could stay in the guest room alone, or even go home and come back in the morning. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way."

"Thank you, AJ, you have always been one of the most understanding people I've ever known. I would like to sleep in your arms tonight if you don't mind. I've gotten used to sleeping with someone over the years and miss that. But with the worry of the last few days of how to tell you about this and wondering how you would react, I think I'm too tired for much else but sleep."

"That's perfectly fine, Mac, and I'm sorry you were worried at all. I'm just ashamed of myself for not making sure something like this didn't happen. I know it was a spontaneous thing, but at my age you'd think I'd have had more sense than to at least ask if we needed to use protection."

"AJ, I don't blame you for what happened! It took both of us to make this baby and I could have just as easily have asked that question. But if we are being truthful here, I'm not all that upset about it. I know you didn't want any more children and I'm sorry about that aspect, but I loved being pregnant with Mackenzie and Neville and now that I've had time to adjust to the idea, I don't mind the thought of another child."

"I never minded the thought of having more children, it was just my age that was a factor," AJ admitted.

"Well you're a strong and healthy man, so I don't see any reason why you couldn't see this child grow up."

"I hope that is the case. Shall we retire now?" he asked when he saw her yawn again.

"I think that's a good idea," she responded.

AJ put his arm around her waist as they climbed the stairs together and both of them just naturally went toward the guest room without any discussion. Once there, they began to undress, Mac had removed her bra and pulled her T-shirt back on; she was standing next to the bed in it and her panties, when she saw AJ hesitate in just his boxers. "What is it, AJ?" she asked.

"Well, I usually sleep in the nude, but if you'd be uncomfortable with that I could…"

She interrupted him saying, "Please be comfortable. I don't mind if you sleep in the nude."

"Okay," he said with a crooked grin and removed them before getting into bed. Mac followed him and then turned out the light. She just seemed to naturally find her way into his arms and was soon asleep with her head nestled on his shoulder.

AJ however, didn't find sleep so easy to come by. He had quite a lot on his mind. His thoughts dwelt on how Taya would have felt about Mac carrying his child after he had been so firmly against her having another baby. But then this would never have happened if Taya were alive. That thought brought back his hatred of Clayton Webb, without whom his wife wouldn't have gone on that 'one last mission'! He was just thinking that it had been a good thing Webb hadn't come back alone or he would've killed him, when Mac stirred in his arms. AJ regretted the thought for her, because he knew she missed her husband as badly as he missed his wife.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As Mac snuggled closer in his arms, AJ's thoughts moved away from the past and into the future. How would this marriage to her work out? Would they really be able to make this work? How would their three children react to the coming baby? Let alone the thought of how they would react to him and Mac getting married! Odd that Mackenzie had almost predicted the marriage, if not the reason, the day of the star ceremony. AJ knew from Mac that Neville still firmly believed that his father was alive and would be coming home soon. He would probably be pretty upset about all this.

Then his thoughts drifted back eighteen years and he remembered the time he almost kissed Mac in his bedroom. Maybe the marriage would work out after all. They had obviously rekindled the old attraction enough to create a child. His hand strayed to Mac's tummy and he wondered if he could be a good father at the age of seventy. He finally fell asleep with the feel of Mac's hand resting over his heart.

AJ moaned as he woke to the feel of a mouth sucking on his cock. He opened his eyes with a smile, expecting to see Taya's eyes sparkling at him, because it was their mutually favorite way to start the day. But as he registered the unfamiliar room around him, he was stunned to see Mac where his wife should have been.

As she lifted her head to say, "Morning, AJ," he closed his eyes for just a moment so she wouldn't see the confusion in his face. Her quiet question of, "Don't you like this?" snapped his eyes back open in time to see the hurt in her eyes as she started to pull away.

"Mac, I love what you were doing. It was just a surprise is all. Please continue if you wish."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Positive, but could you move around here so I could return the favor?"

"Ooooh, I'd like that!" she smiled and did as he asked as she went back to giving him head.

Inhaling the scent of her arousal, AJ ran his tongue up and down her folds. When he reached her clit and stroked it with his tongue he could feel her sigh of delight around his cock. It made him smile that he could please her in this way. A very short time later he had to hold onto her hips so she didn't collapse on him as she came.

When she recovered from her climax, she started to go back to work on his cock, but he stopped her and turned her around. Grinning down at him, she knew what he wanted of her. She willingly threw a leg over his and allowed AJ to steady her as she lowered herself on his cock. It had only been two months since they'd been together, but she'd almost forgotten how completely he had filled her.

Mac rode him for all she was worth, while he enjoyed playing with her breasts. AJ watched her very expressive face and made sure they climaxed together. He had always found that every woman in his life was so impressed with that skill. It amazed him that more men didn't know how much it pleased women when all they would have to do was attune themselves to their woman's breathing and time their release to hers.

They were still recovering when they heard the sounds of the children stirring. "I guess there's no time for a leisurely shower this morning," Mac sighed as she got up, but then turned back and winked at AJ. "But if I had to choose how to start the day, I think I'd forgo a few more showers! Come down when you get dressed, I'll go start the coffee."

"I will," he told her with a smile and as she got to the door, he added, "I prefer today's way of starting the day too."

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Arriving in the kitchen a short time later, AJ found Mac smiling and humming as she made breakfast. The children sat at the table watching her as if she were an alien. They hadn't seen her this happy since before Clay died, and they didn't know what had happened to make her this way.

Neville was the first to take a guess and as AJ came into the room asked, "Mommy, are you happy because Daddy is finally coming home?"

Mac turned and saw AJ there, with sad eyes she responded to her son, "Darling, Daddy isn't coming home, but AJ and I do have something to tell you all."

"Do you like sleeping over here, Daddy?" Allison asked, when her attention was brought to the fact that her father had spent the night again.

"Yes I do, Allison, and I think there will be a lot more sleep-overs in the future," he told her.

"Why?"

AJ put his arm around Mac's shoulders and nodded at her to go ahead and give the children the news. "Your Daddy and I are going to get married Allison, so all of us will live together after that happens."

"But, Mommy, you can't!" Neville exclaimed. "Daddy will be REALLY mad at you when he comes home!"

Going down on her knees in front of him, Mac tried once again to convince Neville by saying, "Sweetie, I know you don't want to believe it, but your Daddy is gone and he won't be coming back."

"I knew you would get married again! Just like Auntie Harriett did!" Mackenzie shouted.

"And you were right, Mackenzie. We have a very special reason for getting married and bringing our two families together as one."

When Mac paused to take a breath before telling them the rest of the news, Mackenzie demanded, "What?"

Holding out her hand to AJ, she allowed him to help her to her feet and then he once again put a supportive arm around her shoulders. "We're going to have a new baby in the family," she told them.

Allison's mouth fell open as she looked at her father in shock. She had overheard her parents talking about a baby more than once and she knew that her Mommy had wanted one, but her Daddy hadn't.

Seeing the look on his daughter's face, AJ asked, "Allison, what is it?"

"Did Auntie Mac flush her pills down the toilet too, so she could have a baby Daddy?"

"WHAT?!" both AJ and Mac exclaimed together.

"That's what Mommy did, but she said it was a secret. How did Auntie Mac know to do that too?" Allison asked.

"Honey, I didn't do that!" Mac assured her.

"But Daddy didn't want anymore babies!"

"It was a happy accident Allison," her father told her, and then added, "Are you sure your Mommy was flushing her pills?"

"Yes, I saw her one day and asked her what she was doing. She told me and said you would be happy about it when the baby was on the way. Is that why you are happy about Auntie Mac's baby?"

"No, sweetie, this baby was an accident. What your Mommy was doing was a lie."

"But Mommy was going to tell you it was an accident too!"

"I see," was all AJ said to that and Mac wondered what he was feeling. She knew how betrayed she would feel if she had just heard something like that about Clay. Giving his hand a supportive squeeze, she hoped he would understand he could talk to her if he needed to.

Over the next four days Neville had thrown every kind of fit you could think of, the worst of which was when they had told the children they were going to sell both houses and buy a new one where they could all live together. Neville had screamed and cried for hours and Mac had finally called the children's doctor for advice on what to do. With Neville asleep at last Mac and AJ were amused that the biggest thing on the girl's minds was whether they wanted their own rooms or to share one.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Victor knew from the report in his hand that Clay and Taya could still be alive. Although the report was three weeks old, it mentioned two prisoners being held by Fahad. Walking into the house he found Harriett in the kitchen. After giving her a kiss Victor said, "Honey, I'll be leaving tonight on a mission."

"You're going to find Clay and Taya," Harriett replied with tears in her eyes. "You think they could still be alive."

Taking her into his arms Victor said, "I never told you that. Anyway you know I can't tell you anything about the mission."

Raising her head Harriett told him, "I know you, Victor Galindez, and if there is any chance that they could still be alive, you won't leave any stone unturned to bring them back for Mac and AJ."

Kissing her forehead he smiled, "I love you, Mrs. Know-it-All."

Slapping his arm playfully Harriett said, "I just know you, darling."

"You know you can't tell anyone where I've gone, especially Mac and AJ."

"Vic, you know you can count on me. I'll be so worried about you darling. Please take special care of yourself. I don't think I could stand to lose you too," she said going into his arms again. "What do you want me to tell Mac and AJ if they ask where you are?"

"Just that you have no idea. Mac and AJ will accept that since they were both married to spies."

"When are you leaving darling?"

"Tonight, as soon as I can pack a bag."

With tears welling up in her eyes Harriett asked, "So soon?"

"Yes. That'll only bring me back to you faster."

"But you'll miss Rosie's birthday!" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, honey, but everything is planed and ready for me to leave tonight."

Following him upstairs and watching him pack, Harriett felt her heart squeeze in pain. She had already lost one husband and now prayed she wouldn't lose another.

All too soon it was time for Victor to leave. Not wanting to answer questions from the children he left that to Harriett. He gave her a hot kiss that he hoped would hold her until he returned. As he disappeared into the darkness Harriett bit down on her knuckle to keep from crying. Turning, she went to call the children for supper, and do her best to answer any questions they had about Victor.

Victor hated leaving Harriett and the children but felt he needed to prove one way or the other to Mac and AJ if their spouses were dead.

As the plane took off Victor leaned back and ran the plan over in his mind. Victor knew he would have to be careful and trust no one. Once the plane landed, Victor departed the airport and went to the hotel where he was to wait to be contacted. He had only been in his room for about ten minutes when there was a soft knock on the door. Cautiously opening it Victor recognized the man from the description that he had been given. The man said, "Are the birds flying south now?"

He was Victor's contact and Victor answered with the response, "No, they aren't due to fly south for another week or so." Then Victor motioned for the man to come in and swiftly locked the door behind him.

"You're here about the prisoners Fahad is holding?"

"Are the prisoners a man and a woman?" asked Victor excitedly.

"I think its two men, and the rumor is that they messed up a big drug deal for Fahad."

Disappointed that this might not be Clay and Taya at all, Victor still asked anxiously, "Do you know where are the prisoners kept?"

"In a small building on Fahad's compound."

"How hard would it be to get inside?"

"He has guards everywhere to protect him and his home. It would be impossible to get inside without an army."

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Just as this meeting was taking place, guards in Fahad's compound were taking Clay down from another beating. He knew they were holding back so he could impregnate Taya. Clay also knew that wouldn't happen in this or any other lifetime. After Mac had given birth to Neville they had decided not to have more children. He'd a vasectomy almost four years ago now. He wondered how long he could keep the guards off Taya when she didn't become pregnant.

"We'll have to go in without an army," frowned Victor, trying to formulate a plan in his mind.

"What do you mean we? I only provide information. The best I can do for you would be to draw you a layout of the compound."

"What about men? Can you get me some men you trust?" questioned Victor anxiously.

"I might be able to come up with half a dozen good men. That's still falling way short of the army you need."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do with a few good men. Round them up, and have them here tomorrow, I don't want to waste any more time."

"All right, but it's your funeral," he replied as he left.

That night Fahad was present at the ordered time that the prisoners were to have sex again. Clay was brought into the room after his beating and with the stark light shinning down on them; the two guards stripped Clay of his clothes. Seeing the look in their eyes he didn't hesitate to go to Taya in preparation for the mating they were demanding of him. Grabbing the blanket from the bed, and pulling it over Taya and himself, he lifted her skirt.

He gently stroked her folds to prepare her for his entrance, looking into her eyes and trying to convey how sorry he was for putting her in this position. Reaching down and stroking his cock to get it hard, he watched as Taya shut her eyes. Clay began to slowly enter Taya so as not to hurt her. One of the guards walked over and snatched the blanket off them.

Clay froze, until the guard ordered him to start again, with a crack of the whip to his butt cheeks. Pumping as fast as he could to get it over with, he ejaculated in minutes. Laying still, and keeping Taya's body covered until the guard returned the blanket, Clay didn't move off of her until they left.

"Taya, I'm sorry..."

Placing her fingers over his lips she replied, "It's not your fault. We'll continue to do this until someone comes to rescue us."

"Taya, there's not going to be a rescue attempt, and I'm not going to get you pregnant. I've had a vasectomy."

"NO! You're wrong," she cried. "We have to make it back home. And they have to believe that you can make me pregnant. What will happen if they don't?"

"Let's not worry about that now. I'm sure Fahad and his guards will enjoy watching us try for quite awhile."

Early the next morning Victor's contact returned with seven men. After introducing them and handing Victor a blueprint of the compound he left.

"Men we're going to need automatic weapons and plenty of explosives. Once we have those and I've studied the blueprint of the compound, I'll let you know the plan. We'll go in at night, as soon as everything is ready," Victor explained staring each man in the eye.

Ten weeks of having sex every night under the eyes of the guards and listening to their jeers was beginning to take its toll on Clay and Taya. It was becoming harder every night to mate as they were required to do, and this just caused the guards to be all the more cruel in their ridicule. They offered Clay advice on what he was doing wrong and took every chance to offer to show him.

One morning Fahad came into the stark room and exclaimed, "You should be with child by now!"

"It is hard for her to relax and accept my seed with the guards watching and laughing," Clay came back with anger in his voice.

"Nonsense, women who are raped become pregnant all the time," Fahad chucked. "You're getting awfully brave, aren't you my friend? Since your woman is having trouble becoming pregnant, maybe we should increase your torture. Who knows, that might make your juices flow."

Victor sent the men scattering to get everything they needed to raid the compound. Enough time had passed and he didn't want another three months to go by without a rescue attempt. If the information received back at CIA Headquarters was correct, then he would be bringing Taya and Clay home. If the information were false then he would be rescuing some other poor souls from Fahad's grasp.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Neville woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare about his father coming home and not finding them in the house. In desperation Mac told him that she would be sure to tell whoever bought the house where they were moving to. The children had all been told to keep the news a secret because Mac and AJ wanted to have a party to tell everyone at the same time. If all went well it might even take place in the new house.

Mac had fallen in love with the third house the realtor had shown them and after AJ checked the basement to be sure it was dry, they made an offer on the two story, six bedroom, Victorian house only two blocks from where AJ currently lived. Mac's house sold the next day for her full asking price. Both were pleased that two-thirds of their housing situation was settled before they left for Hawaii.

The children were doing an excellent job of keeping the secret at school it seemed, but both AJ and Mac felt that the biggest challenge would be at Rosie Galindez' thirteenth birthday party. It was on the Wednesday before the Saturday that they were to leave for Hawaii. Rosie hadn't wanted her party on the weekend; she wanted it on her actual birthday. So Mac and AJ dropped the children off with one last warning to keep the secret.

This was a party for just children, Harriett had informed everyone, so they were particularly worried at not being there to prevent a leak. They were the most concerned with Neville because for the last several days he had been sullen and withdrawn. Once he had realized that he was not able to change his mother's mind with temper tantrums, he had started to give her the cold silent treatment. It was amazing that a four year old could pull it off, but this was hurting Mac more that the outbursts had done. The last two nights she had cried herself to sleep in AJ's arms.

The party was in full swing when Harriett noticed Neville sitting alone in a corner of the room on the floor. All the other children were playing a game in the middle of the room and he was sitting there staring off into space. Squatting down next to him she asked, "Neville what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied sullenly.

Knowing this wasn't true, she said, "Sweetie you're over here all alone. I know something is wrong."

"Nope," was his short answer.

"You can tell me," Harriett assured him.

"No, I can't. It's a secret!" he snapped.

"Oh well then you shouldn't tell unless it's something I can help with," Harriett said even though she was dying to know what was going on.

"Mommy told me not to tell, but Daddy's sure going to be REALLY mad at her when he gets home!"

"Sweetie, your Daddy is dead, but I'm sure he would never be 'really' mad at your Mommy."

"He will when he comes home and finds her married to Uncle AJ!"

Allison and Mackenzie were just a few feet away and heard what Neville blurted out. Both of them turned to glare at him and Mackenzie said, "You weren't supposed to tell!"

Harriett sat there with her mouth hanging open, not sure what to do. She knew that Vic was right now trying to rescue the two agents that he thought might be Clay and Taya, but how could she say anything when they weren't sure that it was really them? Let alone Vic had faith in her that she would never reveal anything about a mission until it was over and sometimes not even then. But then again how could she let these two, who were both her close friends, marry if there was a chance that their previous spouses were alive? She would just have to have a talk with AJ and Mac when they came to pick up the children. Surely she could get some information out of one or the other of them.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

AJ was unsuspecting when he arrived to pick up all three children from the party. Harriett saw him arrive and quickly pulled him into the study for a 'talk' before he could gather up the children. From the look on her face he knew she knew. He thought about bluffing it out, but had known Harriett way to long to know that nothing could stop her in the pursuit of information. So when the door of the study closed and she was about to begin questioning him, he forestalled her by asking, "Okay which one of the children spilled the beans?"

"That's not nearly as important as the beans that he spilled, AJ Chegwidden! Is it true that you and Mac are getting married?"

"Yes it's true, but we were hoping to keep it quiet until after the fact," AJ admitted.

"But why? Don't you think that your friends would want to celebrate with you? I know it's just a short time after you both lost someone, but that kind of thing can bring you closer together. I remember what you told me when I fell madly in love with Vic less than a year after losing Bud…to follow your heart no matter what, and I always knew there was something between you two all those years ago when you were at JAG together."

"Harriett, it's not like that. Mac and I aren't madly in love like you and Victor," AJ told her when she paused long enough to draw a breath.

"Are you saying it's a marriage of convenience?" she asked incredulously, clearly not ready to believe that, even if he had been thinking about telling her that lie.

When AJ paused to consider his answer, Harriett took the opportunity to resume the grilling, "You're not going to try and convince me it's for the children, are you?"

At the mention of the children, his mind went immediately to the one not yet born and he flushed. Seeing this Harriett questioned, "Alright, AJ, what is it you're trying so hard NOT to tell me?"

With a resigned sigh, he said, "Well it will be public knowledge soon enough anyway. Mac's pregnant."

"Oh the poor dear! To find out after Clay's death…wait a minute! Clayton Webb had a vasectomy after Neville was born! I know because Mac and I discussed the options after Vic Jr. was born," she looked at AJ waiting for an explanation.

"The baby isn't Clay's…it's mine."

"Well good for you two! It's about time the two of you got together!"

"Harriett, it's not like that! This was an accident."

Her mouth fell open in shock and she demanded, "Just how does two people of your ages have an ACCIDENT like that?!"

Blushing even more, he admitted, "Both of us just assumed the other had it taken care of. But when all is said and done, neither of us was to upset by this and the only logical thing to do was combine our families."

"AJ, are you sure about this?" she asked, wishing that there was some way she could know what the best outcome would be for everyone. She wondered whether revealing what AJ didn't know would cause more harm than good at this point. Then what if the two agents Vic was trying to rescue weren't Clay and Taya and she had stopped this wedding when she was sure these two belonged together? But she knew she couldn't say anything without compromising Vic's trust in her.

"Yes, Harriett, we're sure. We're leaving for Hawaii on Saturday to be married by Chaplain Turner on Sunday. Mac's house is already sold and we are buying a larger place in McLean. My place is for sale and the realtor thinks it will sell soon. We were going to have a small get together to let everyone know when we got back and into the new house."

"Wow, you guys are really making some major changes! How do the girls feel about it? I know Neville still thinks his father will come home."

"The girls are fine, but Mac is really worried about Neville. We've even talked about taking him to see a counselor.

"I hope he will come around soon, AJ. The two of you will face enough considering the circumstances."

"Do you mean becoming a parent again at my age?"

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"No, I was thinking more of how people will react to the two of you marrying so soon and the reason for it," Harriett answered as kindly as she could.

"As I told Mac, our true friends will stand by us and support us, and the ones that won't, weren't true friends to begin with," AJ responded.

"I agree with you there, and I hope that it goes without saying that you have my support and love?"

"I never doubted it for a moment, Harriett. I've always known we could count on you, come hell or high water." AJ gently kissed her cheek and then added, "I'd better be getting back with the children or Mac will worry."

"Take care of her, AJ, and if either of you need anything just let me know."

"I will, Harriett, thank you."

Mac had become concerned at how long AJ had been gone just to pick up the children and she was watching at the window when he pulled up in the drive. As he hurried the kids into the house, Mac opened the front door to let them all in.

"Mommy! Neville told Auntie Harriett the secret!" Mackenzie tattled even before they were in the house.

Giving AJ a rueful glance, Mac told them, "Go to bed now, we'll talk about this in the morning."

As they ran up the stairs the girls were busy assuring Neville of how much trouble he was in. Mac sighed and looked at AJ.

"Harriett was surprised, but fine with the news, Mac. I told you she would be."

"Did Neville tell her about the wedding or the baby or both?"

"Just the wedding. She was surprised when I told her about the baby," AJ told her softly.

"Oh…how did she react to that?" Mac questioned almost fearfully.

"She told me that it was about time we realized that we had feelings for each other, and, that she had known we did since we were all at JAG together."

"What?!" Mac gasped.

"It's alright, I assured her that she was wrong and then explained about the baby. She gave me grief for our 'accident', but then she offered her support and said she would be there if either of us needed anything."

"She's such a good friend," Mac sighed.

AJ could see her almost wilt before his eyes. This situation combined with Neville's insistence that his father was still alive was really taking a toll on her. That reminded him that he wanted to go with her to her next doctor's visit, as he had some questions and concerns about Mac and the baby. But for now, she needed to be in bed and could use some extra pampering from the guy that got her in this condition. Sweeping her up in his arms, AJ started up the stairs.

"AJ! What are you doing?" she gasped, as her arms went around his neck to hold on for dear life.

"I'm putting my pregnant wife-to-be to bed," he told her with a gentle smile.

"I'm too heavy for you to be carrying around, especially up the stairs!" she insisted.

He had reached the top of the stairs by this time and was barely breathing any harder than normal. Grinning down at her he said, "Oh, I didn't know that. Would you like me to carry you back down so you can walk up?"

"Oh you!" she exclaimed punching his shoulder lightly.

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" he asked.

"It was a 'no'! You may carry me the rest of the way to bed as your punishment!"

"You are a cruel and evil woman!" AJ insisted as he made a show of staggering down the hall as if carrying a huge weight.

Mac rolled her eyes at his exaggerations, but inwardly she marveled at what great shape him was in to be able to carry her like this at his age. It was almost as if time had stood still for AJ Chegwidden. He had hardly changed at all from his days at JAG. Only his hair was completely white now and there were a few fine lines around his eyes and mouth, but they were only noticeable if you were as close to him as she was now.

AJ caught her staring at him and asked, "What are you looking at?"

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"A very handsome and wonderful man," Mac whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek, as AJ carried her into the guest room and laid her on the bed.

"When we go for your next doctor's appointment, we should see about having your eyes checked," he told her shaking his head.

"You are handsome, and what is this 'we' business about going to the doctor?"

"I have some questions and want to be involved, Mac, I hope you don't mind."

"You really want to go to the doctor with me?" She found this hard to believe. Clay had never wanted to be involved in that aspect of her pregnancies.

"Yes, I do. Do you mind?"

"Not at all and that just proves how wonderful you really are," she said as she tried to hide a yawn.

With a tender smile he said, "Why don't you get undressed and in to bed while I check that the children actually got into bed as well?"

"Alright," she sighed, wondering if she had enough energy to do as he had instructed.

AJ found that all three of the children were in bed and already asleep. He tucked the covers around them and went back to the guest room. There he found Mac was also asleep, her arms wrapped around her pillow, she looked so sweetly peaceful laying there, but he knew that she would be uncomfortable if she slept in her bra and jeans. Gently rolling her over, AJ unsnapped her jeans and carefully removed them without waking her, but now he faced the more difficult task of removing her bra.

Reaching up under her T-shirt, AJ discovered that she was wearing a front closure bra. He was just starting to undo the clasp when he was startled by her hand swatting at his, and he was even more startled to hear her mutter, "No, Admiral, we can't!"

Was she really dreaming of him during their days at JAG? Wondering if he could find out, he said softly, "Yes we can, Mac, there's no one here but us. Who's to know?"

"But duty…regulations," she sighed as if she didn't really want to be reminding him of those things.

"I want you, Mac," he told her still finding it hard to believe what he was hearing. Had she really desired him back then? And if so why hadn't she found a way to let him know?

"Why don't you call me, Sarah? I love the way it sounds when you say it."

"You do?"

"Yes, AJ, and I want you too."

There was his proof! She had actually called him by name. There could be no doubt that she had meant him now. He would have to take time to process this new information later, right now Mac…Sarah wanted him and he didn't want to keep her waiting. "Let me undress you then M…Sarah," he said and after helping her to sit up, removed her T-shirt and once again reached for her bra. She gave a sigh of relief as soon as it was off and in the time it took him to lay it on a nearby chair, she had laid back down on her stomach with her arms once again wrapped around her pillow. She was asleep!

With a weary sigh AJ undressed and climbed into bed next to her. As he turned off the light and pulled up the covers, Mac punched her pillow and muttered, "Damn you, Clay!" AJ waited to see if she would say or do anything else, but after ten minutes he decided that she wasn't going to.

What did all this mean? Was it just the fact that he had mentioned Harriett's belief that the two of them had had feelings for each other back at JAG that had brought all this on tonight? Or had she really had those feelings back then and it had just taken what he said tonight to get her thinking about it again? And what had that last been about? Damning Clay for not coming home? Or for showing her kindness and love all those years ago when he, AJ, hadn't?

Once again he lay there with so much on his mind that sleep was a long time in coming.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

AJ woke first that morning, unrefreshed because of having so little sleep. He was in the kitchen making breakfast when Mac came in rubbing her eyes. "Morning, Sarah," he said softly.

She froze in place and dropped her hands from her eyes. Looking at him oddly she said, "I've always like the way my name sounds with your Texas accent, but why the sudden change from Mac?"

"Well, when I wasn't calling you Colonel at JAG, it was always Mac. I knew Clay called you Sarah and thought you might not want me to because of that, but when you walked in just then rubbing your eyes like that, it just made me want to call you Sarah. Which would you prefer me to use?" He didn't want to remind her of what had happened last night if she didn't remember and so far she had given no indication that she had.

"I like it when you call me Sarah. It makes me feel all soft and feminine."

"Then Sarah it is from now on," he told her and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek to seal the deal.

She saw the kiss coming and knew he meant it for her cheek, but for some reason she didn't want to stop to analyze, she turned her head at the last moment and their lips met. He had only meant the kiss to be a quick peck on her cheek, but when he felt her soft and willing lips under his, AJ felt the unrequited desire from the night before rush to the surface. Mac felt this change in him immediately. Unsure why her passions heated so quickly at just a kiss, she didn't question it, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck to move into the kiss even more deeply.

AJ's hands naturally cupped her shapely six to pull her closer to him. She could feel the evidence of his desire for her pressed between them. They clung together, both wondering how this simple kiss had gotten out of hand so quickly, when suddenly the room seemed filled with children.

Breaking quickly apart, Mac hurried to the fridge to get out milk and cool her flaming desires, while AJ turned back to the bacon cooking on the stove that wasn't nearly as hot as he felt.

Fahad called his own personal physician to examine Taya everyday. Upon first sight he could find nothing wrong so he proceeded with further testing on both Clay and Taya after her fertile cycle came and went again without her becoming pregnant.

After the tests came back the doctor met with Fahad, "I'm telling you what I know to be the truth."

"It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible if Allah wills it."

"But she WAS pregnant and looks nothing like Thea."

"The man has had an operation to keep him from having more children and DNA does not lie. She is Thea."

"You are sure about the man's deliberate choice not to make children?" Fahad asked.

"Yes, Master, I am sure."

"That is an abomination to Allah! You will fix that!"

"Yes, Master," the doctor said fearfully. When his master was angry anyone near him might feel his wrath, not just the person he was angry with.

Storming from his home to the bleak cell, Fahad screamed, "Woman, who got you with child? We know now it was not this man."

Lowering her head so he couldn't see her lie she said, "My husband just before he died." Taya prayed that simple statement would keep AJ alive.

Rushing forward Fahad grabbed Taya off the cot and began slapping her face from side to side saying, "Whore, you were married when you were my lover. You dared make an adulterer out of me?"

As the guards held Clay back, Taya gasped out, "My husband and I were separated." At least that was no lie. Miles and years had separated them, and now they were again.

Pulling back his fist and hitting Taya in the eye he then let her fall to the floor. "I must decide now whether to turn you over to my guards or take you myself."

At this last suggestion Taya shivered knowing Fahad's own special brand of lovemaking.

"You, guard, would you like to have the American Whore for your plaything?" asked Fahad grinning.

"Yes, Master, very much."

"Too bad. She will be mine again. Bring her to my house tomorrow night. She will have tonight to remember our previous times together," laughed Fahad as he left the cell with the doctor.

Scowling the guard slammed the door after a spiteful look at Taya and left too.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Looking at Taya lying on the floor Clay shouted, "You were Fahad's lover? That's one hell of a piece of information to leave out of your report."

"Just how do you think I got so close as to provide the Company with the information I did?" Taya asked lifting herself back onto the cot.

Running a hand through his hair Clay replied, "I never gave it much thought, but Taya…his lover?"

"Do you think I enjoyed sleeping with that sadistic pig?" she threw back at him. "It was pure hell, but I did it to get the information you demanded. I gave up my life for the damn Company so don't you pass judgment on me."

"You still should have included it in your report. You know they are sealed and no one, especially AJ, would have ever seen it."

"NO! I just wanted to forget it. Now the nightmare begins again. Clay, promise me you'll do a favor for me," begged Taya.

"You know I will if I can."

"Make love to me tonight, because after tonight I may be raped to death."

"You don't know that for sure."

"You don't know Fahad like I do."

"Alright, I'll make love to you tonight if you want me to."

"Thank you, Clay, you'll never know how much it means to me," replied Taya as she settled back on the cot to ease her face and head.

Later that night after the guards had fed Clay and Taya they told Clay that his torture would start again tomorrow.

"Do you still want me to make love to you, Taya?" Clay asked concerned.

"Yes, now more that ever. I think we both need tonight to face tomorrow."

Removing their clothes and climbing on the narrow cot Taya was careful not to touch Clay's back and butt cheeks where they had continued to beat him daily.

Clay was gently with Taya. He kissed her and tenderly caressed her breasts until her nipple hardened. Taya lay with her eyes closed as Clay drew her nipple inside his mouth and sucked. As his mouth made love to her breasts, his hand slid down between her thighs. Running his fingers through her curls, he found her to be wet, something she had not been any night he had taken her before.

Easing a finger inside her as his thumb found her clit and began to stroke it back and forth, he wondered if she was imagining he was AJ since her eyes were so tightly closed. Taya moaned and arched up into his hand needing and wanting so much more. Sensing the desperate need within her, Clay positioned himself above her and slowly entered her. Once inside he slowly started a rocking motion. As Taya gripped the foul blanket and arched up, Clay began a faster rhythm. Pleased with the new rhythm, Taya met him thrust for thrust. As their passion grew so did their tempo. Just as Taya's body shook with an orgasm she cried out AJ's name. When Clay had finished he too realized that he was making love to Sarah in his mind if not his body. Soon they were fast asleep.

Early the next morning the guards came and took Clay away. His torture would begin again for real. Before the day was out, he would pray for the whip striking his naked back. It would be so much less painful that the shock treatments they were sure to begin again.

The day dragged by for Taya knowing what was in store for her that night. That evening the guards brought her water to wash with. Fahad was extremely particular about cleanliness.

Victor gathered his men and they went over the plan one last time. Tonight was the night of the raid on the compound. Victor would not allow himself to fail the stakes were too high.

Taya was lead into the bedroom where Fahad was lying on the bed nude. Dismissing the guard he ordered Taya to undress. Doing so reluctantly as he watched every move she made, then demanded she come to him. Slowly moving to the bed and lying down Taya waited his harsh touch. "Your eyes lie. They are not the same color as before."

"They are contacts given to me to protect me from men like you," Taya replied hesitantly.

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Your hair has been changed also," Fahad said as he ran his hand down her body to her cunt. Gripping her curls he told her, "Even the hair here has been changed. I would not have recognized you. Where is your birthmark? Did they remove that too?"

"Yes, even such a small thing as a birthmark," Taya gritted between her teeth at the pain he was causing.

Releasing her pubic hair Fahad reached up and pinched her nipple. As Taya stifled a groan, he laughed and said, "You couldn't do much to hide your nipples from me."

After using his fingers and teeth up and down her body Fahad seemed satisfied when Taya groaned in pain. He then mounted her and proceeded to rape her. Once he was finished he kicked her from his bed and laughed, saying, "You may leave now American Whore, I will see you tomorrow night."

Taya stumbled from the bed gathering her clothes when a guard entered. Not waiting for her to dress he dragged her from the house and back the cell.

And so it went, for the next three days she was brought to Fahad and he continued to rape and then dismiss her like so much trash. When she returned to their cell she would beg Clay for some tenderness. The first two nights both called out their spouse's names at the moment of release and the person they were actually with understood, but on the third night something unusual happened. Both of them, as if by mutual agreement, had kept their eyes open, staring at the one they were with rather that imagining them to be the one at home. This night they called out each other's names, but then as they tried to sleep, both dealt with the guilt of that small betrayal.

Victor and his men witnessed Taya's return on the fourth night and he scattered his men around the house. Some he set around the vehicles to disable them. As a guard walked by, Victor slipped out and gripping his mouth, slit his throat from ear to ear. He then dragged him into the bushes to hide the body. He noticed his men were doing the same as they made their way to the house with the explosives. Victor anxiously awaited the explosion he knew would come before he went to rescue the two whom he now knew to be Clay and Taya.

When the explosion rocked the grounds and a fireball shot into the sky, Victor took off at a run. Reaching the building the cell was in, a guard opened door and began to fire on Victor, hitting him in the chest. Victor returned fire and killed the guard and the one behind him. He could hear more gunfire behind him and hoped his men were faring well, but right now he had to get to Clay and Taya. Hearing Clay's voice shout and him beating upon a metal door, Victor rushed for the sound. Telling them to back up, he set a small charge to blow the door down and yelled for them to hurry.

As they went back outside it was bright as day due to the fire and men were running everywhere. Seeing Victor had been hit Clay and Taya helped him to the jeep that was waiting for them.

Victor had lost all but three of his men, but he realized he had accomplished his mission before he slipped into darkness.

AJ and Mac arrived in Hawaii early that afternoon. After checking into their suite at the hotel the girls were clamoring to go out on to the beach, which was right outside the window. Neville was still a bit groggy from the Valium they had to give him to get him on the plane.

The psychologist they had taken him to on Thursday had wanted to see him again on Friday and had spent several hours with him. She had come to the conclusion that until Neville was convinced his father was dead that he would continue to have periods of sullen withdrawal or emotional outbursts. After a long talk with Mac and AJ about the situation and Mac's condition, she had prescribed a tranquilizer for Neville to get everyone through the trip to Hawaii and the wedding. Mac also knew they would need the tranquilizer the day of the move to the new house unless the plan they had for their return worked.

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Because there had been no body to bury and Clay had very few real friends, Mac had seen no need to have a funeral. But now on their return there would be a graveside service for Clay, as an empty casket would be laid to rest in the Webb family plot. He would lay next to his parents with an empty place next to him that was for Mac someday. The psychologist had felt that seeing his father laid to rest that way would finally convince Neville he was gone and help him to move on.

"Why doesn't everyone get ready for the beach while I call the Turners to let them know we've arrived and to get directions to their house? Remember we're having dinner with them tonight," AJ suggested, as he began to punch the number into his cell phone.

The girls raced to do his bidding and Mac threw AJ a grateful look then went to help Neville get ready. By the time he finished the call the girls were ready and were actually bouncing up and down in the sitting room waiting for the adults. Neville just stood at the sliding glass patio door in his swim trunks with a towel over his shoulder staring out into nothingness. AJ sighed and went into the room he and Mac were sharing. He found her standing in front of the mirror looking at her still trim figure in her two piece suit.

"Looking for signs of the baby already?" AJ asked coming up behind her and meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Not really," she told him then added, "Just remembering the least favorite part of my pregnancies was trying to get my figure back afterwards."

"Well from the looks of it you did a wonderful job," he told her putting his arms around her and giving her a hug.

She smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder looking at the picture the two of them made in the mirror. They did look good together. "Thank you, kind sir, now why don't you get ready for the beach so I can be the envy of all the women out there?"

He laughed and said, "All the women of the geriatric set maybe!" and turned to get his trunks out of his suitcase.

"Oh you!" Mac laughed back swatting his six as she left the room to check on the children.

Soon they were all ready and headed to the beach. The girls ran squealing in and out of the waves and even Neville seemed to snap out of himself enough to have a bit of fun.

Dinner that evening was pleasant if a bit boring for the children as the adults talked and caught up with each other. Neville seemed more interested in the workings of Chaplain Turner's motorized wheelchair than in the man in it, while Mac and AJ both tried to hide their alarm at how frail William was looking these days.

Even though his skin looked as if it was made of wrinkled rice paper, William was in good spirits and was pleased to be asked to perform the ceremony for them. They talked briefly about the recent loss of both their spouses and then they came to the reason for the marriage so soon after such a double loss. AJ told them about the baby and while William nodded his understanding of human nature needing to seek comfort at such a time, Sturgis looked from one to the other of their guests with a shocked look on his face. These were two people that he had always seen as very disciplined and he found it hard to believe they were in such a situation.

The evening ended shortly after that because they needed to get back to the hotel and put the children to bed. They departed the Turner's house with conformation to see each other the next day for the late morning wedding and small celebration lunch afterwards.

All the children were in bed and asleep when AJ and Mac were settling down to sleep in each other's arms after a long tender lovemaking session.

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Dressed in her nightgown and robe, Harriett had just peeked in on all six children to make sure they were covered up and was heading to bed herself when she heard the scrape of a key being turned in the front door. She knew at once that Vic was home; he was the only person other than herself to have a key. She flew down the stairs to greet him, but stopped dead halfway down as the door was opened and in stepped a very badly beaten up Taya Chegwidden and Clayton Webb. After that, an agent she had met briefly in Vic's office one day came in supporting her very pale and injured husband.

Victor looked up the stairs where his wife stood frozen in place and even though it hurt to breathe let alone talk he tried to reassure her that he was okay. "Harriett, darling, it looks worse than it is! I'll be fine in a few days."

His words seemed to free her and Harriett hurried down the rest of the stairs to gently place her arms around her husband and kiss his cheek. Dobbs, the agent, said his good-byes and left, as the rest of them moved into the living room so Victor could sit down.

Taya spoke for the first time, saying, "Harriett, we wanted to be sure he got home safely because he saved our lives, but now we need to get home to AJ and Mac to assure them that we're not dead."

She and Clay had taken one step back towards the door when Harriett's voice stopped them, "They aren't at their homes," she said as she held Vic as closely as she could without hurting him any more than he already was.

"What?" Vic and Taya exclaimed while Clay demanded, "Where could they be at this hour? It must be after midnight!"

As he and Taya came back into the living room for an explanation, Harriett reluctantly admitted, "They're in Hawaii."

"They took a vacation so soon after being told we were dead?" Taya asked in a hurt voice.

Harriett knew in her heart that Mac and AJ belonged together, but she had to tell Clay and Taya the truth of why the others were in Hawaii even as she prayed they would be too late to stop the wedding.

Even Victor stared at her in stunned silence after she had delivered the news and then the questioning began. Harriett gave them what information she had and then talk of how Clay and Taya would get to Hawaii to stop this was started. They had no cash because of what had happened and were sure that their credit cards would be no good if they had been reported dead.

Victor, seeing how panicked they were becoming, told them to put the plane tickets on his credit card and the Company could reimburse him for them later. The next flight to Hawaii would be leaving in just over an hour. Clay and Taya thanked Victor and Harriett, and then called a cab to get to the airport. As they waited for it to arrive, Taya said sadly, "AJ mourned me for seven years the last time he was told I was dead and this time he didn't even wait three months!" She glared at Clay, "This must be all Mac's fault!"

"How do you figure that!?" Clay snapped.

"I just told you how!" Taya snarled back.

"Hey you two! Haven't you been through enough without fighting over this?" Harriett exclaimed.

Both of them turned their glares at her, but in the face of her determination, and with her arm around her injured husband who had saved their lives, they backed down and both mumbled something about being sorry. The cab finally arrived and Harriett handed them some cash and a credit card from her purse for anything that might come up.

Clay and Taya tried to sleep in the long flight, but it seemed that every time they actually relaxed enough to do so, they landed to change planes and the cycle started over again. Plus there were the odd looks at Clay's obviously beaten up condition. Taya told one nosey stewardess that he hadn't wanted to come on this trip with her and she had to convince him. They laughed at the woman's horrified look and she avoided them for the rest of the flight.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

As Clay and Taya rushed off to stop the wedding between Mac and AJ, Harriett put her arms tenderly around Victor. After giving him a kiss she said, "I realize you have to go on missions, but I don't like you coming home hurt so badly. The next time promise me you won't come home hurt."

"Darling, I'll promise, but I have no control over my safety. What do you think I did, jumped out from behind a bush and yell 'shoot me I'm a good guy'?"

"Victor Galindez, that's not one bit funny! You know exactly what I meant."

"I know, honey, and promise to do my best just for you and the children. I've missed you all and counted the days until I'd be home."

"So have I, Vic. So have I. Now let's get you upstairs and into bed."

"I've haven't been home an hour and you're trying to get me in bed," laughed Victor.

"OH YOU! You know what I mean. You need to be lying down with that wound. Now I know you'll be alright if you have sex on your mind."

"I may have sex on my mind, but my body just isn't physically up to it yet, honey. Give me time to heal and I promise to make up for all the nights we've missed."

"I'll hold you to that promise darling, now just a few more steps."

Once upstairs and carefully undressed, Harriett put Victor to bed and started to undress herself when Victor Jr. came bursting into the room. The child had no pajama bottoms on.

"Son where are your pajama bottoms and why are you running around with your entire bottom showing?" demanded Victor.

"I pee peed the bed," came the innocent answer.

"He's been doing that a lot since you've been gone," Harriett advised worriedly.

"Well I'm home now so it can stop. Right, son?"

"Yep," grinned Jr. while trying to throw himself into his father's arms.

Harriett stopped him just in time. "Son, daddy's been hurt so we have to be careful with him until he gets well. Do you understand?" asked Harriett.

"Yep daddy got himself hurt," replied Victor Jr.

"He has a wonderful way of putting things," laughed Victor, catching himself when the pain reminded him he was hurt.

"Wake up everyone and tell them daddy's home!" exclaimed Victor Jr. running down the hall trying to wake all his brothers and sisters.

"No, not tonight," said Harriett as she tried to stop the mini whirlwind.

But it was too late. His screaming, "Daddy's home. Come see him hurt, but not bad," woke the masses.

Rolling his eyes at his wife, Vic knew their youngest had an identity all his own. Victor often teased Harriett that they'd switched babies at the hospital. She would have been worried if the child didn't look so much like his father.

The other children ran in to see Victor while Harriett rounded up Victor Jr. and put pajama bottoms on him. Seeing that Victor was indeed hurt, but looked fine and was sitting up in bed, the children proceeded to tell him the news they had learned at the birthday party. "Aunt Mac and Uncle AJ have gone to get married!" exclaimed Little AJ.

"No, sweetheart, daddy brought back Uncle Clay and Aunt Taya back so AJ and Mac won't be getting married," explained Harriett sitting carefully on the bed.

"Neville was right all along! He said his father was alive and he was," said James.

"This means that Allison and Mackenzie won't be sisters. What's going to happen to the baby? Who gets to keep it?" asked Little AJ.

"What baby?" Victor turned to Harriett for an answer.

"The baby that Aunt Mac and Uncle AJ's going to have," replied James.

"Children, it's time for you all to return to bed. Daddy's hurt and tired and you're throwing a lot of news at him all at once," said Harriett as she ushered the children back to their room. Dreading explaining the whole mess to Victor, she took her time returning to the bedroom.

"What's all this about a baby?" Victor asked the moment Harriett returned.

"One night Mac and AJ were consoling each other and things got carried away."

"Damn they got carried away awfully quickly!"

"Now, Victor, you know I've always felt that Mac and AJ belonged together. I believe it was fate this happened."

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

In Hawaii Mac and AJ were getting the children ready for the wedding. The girls were fighting over how their hair was going to be done while Neville lay in the middle of the sitting room floor kicking and screaming. AJ told Mac to see to the girls and he would deal with Neville. She threw him a worried glance, but realized in that flash that she trusted AJ so much that she knew he would never do anything to hurt her or the children.

AJ picked up the screaming little boy and carried him into the bedroom he and Mac were sharing. Sitting down on the bed he placed Neville on his lap and firmly said, "Neville, we are going to have a man to man chat here and now."

Clay hadn't used that tone with his son, but Neville recognized it from having heard it from his former Marine mother. His screams stopped and he looked AJ in the eyes.

Now that he had the boy's attention, AJ told him, "Neville, I know you believe your father is alive and will be coming home to you and nothing we have said to you has convinced you otherwise, but your mother and I are getting married today and nothing you can do is going to stop that. So you have a choice to make. You can either take a pill like you did yesterday to help you stay calm, or you can choose to behave yourself at the wedding."

AJ sat there waiting while the little boy thought over his choices and then suppressed a grin at Neville's still mildly defiant answer, "I'll be good Uncle AJ, but even if you are married to my Mommy, I'm not going to call you Daddy."

"That's fine, Neville, you don't have to. I know that no one can ever replace your father in your heart, but I do want you to know that I love you all and am here for you and Mackenzie as well as your Mommy and if you ever need me you can come to me, okay?"

"I guess so," Neville reluctantly agreed.

"Do you want help getting your suit on for the wedding?" AJ asked him.

"No, I can dress myself!" Neville assured him as he hopped down from AJ's lap and headed to his room.

Mac came in a few minutes later in her slip and robe to finish getting ready and gave AJ a bemused stare as he was tying his tie.

"What is it, Sarah?" AJ asked as he met her stare in the mirror.

"I don't know what you said to Neville, but he's like a changed little boy."

"We just had a man to man talk and I explained that this was going to happen today and that even though I could never replace his father I still loved you all and would be here for all of you."

"You told him you loved me?" Mac asked softly.

AJ looked at the expression on her face and realized just how close he felt to her after the nearly twenty years they had known each other. "I care for you deeply, Sarah, and that is a kind of love, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Now can you go keep the kids from getting messed up if you are ready, so I can finish dressing?"

"Yes, dear," he said giving a fake long-suffering sigh.

When Sarah came out of the bedroom, AJ looked up from tying Mackenzie's hair bow and froze in place.

"What?" Mac asked.

Taking in the ivory silk dress she was wearing, with the scalloped neckline, embroidered hem, and matching shoes, he told her, "You're so very beautiful, Sarah."

Finding that she was a bit teary-eyed at this simple but heartfelt compliment, she replied, "You're very handsome yourself."

Then the girls interrupted wanting to know if they were beautiful too. As they hurried out of the hotel and into a cab, AJ assured them that they were.

They arrived at the chapel to be told by Sturgis and Varese that William was waiting for them inside. Mac and AJ had decided to walk up the aisle together, preceded by Neville with the rings on a pillow, and the girls scattering rose petals in front of them. Sturgis and Varese would act as their witnesses.

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

William sat in his chair at the front of the chapel and began to speak when the couple stood in front of him. "We are here today to join this man and woman together in the bonds of holy matrimony. They come to this union having traversed the trials of loss and grief, but together they are forging a bond to face the future united in mind, spirit, and body. They bring together two families that know how important it is to share every moment of happiness together, and they do this with the promise of a new joy in the form of a coming child that will unite them all into a single family."

As Chaplain Turner paused to take a breath, AJ and Mac looked at each other then at their children who all stood nearby and they smiled. Yes the baby had been unexpected and unplanned, but it was actually turning out to be a good thing in all their lives. "AJ, will you repeat after me? 'I AJ, take you Sarah, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold in sickness and health as long as we both shall live'."

When he had finished William asked Mac to do the same, then took the rings Varese had removed from the pillow to bless them before handing them to Mac and AJ. Asking both of them to declare, "With this ring I thee wed" as they placed the ring on each other's finger, he then pronounced them husband and wife and told AJ he could kiss his bride.

Even though this was his fourth wedding and he should have been old hat at this by now, AJ hesitated for just a moment before kissing Sarah. This was the first time that he wasn't marrying for love and it felt odd to be doing so. He did care deeply for Sarah and her children as he had told her earlier and now they had created a new life together. This was a new beginning for all of them. He hoped that he was up to the challenge as he whispered, "To the future, my dear wife," and kissed her deeply.

Once again there was a hint of tears in her eyes when they parted and she smiled up at him. "With you by my side I know I can face anything, my dear husband."

Walking out of the chapel on their way to the restaurant for lunch the children were running ahead as usual. AJ and Mac had turned back to make sure William wasn't having any difficulties exiting with his chair. They heard a car pull up to a stop at the end of the walk, but didn't think anything of it; however, they did react to Mackenzie calling out "Daddy!" and Allison calling "Mommy!" turning to face the girls and thanking them for this show of support for their marriage, they were stunned to see the girls running away from them rather than standing in front of them.

Getting out of the car that had just arrived was a very battered Taya Chegwidden and Clayton Webb. The last thing Mac heard was her son shout, "I TOLD you he was ALIVE!" before she fainted.

Only the fact that AJ already had his arm around her waist kept Mac from falling to the ground. He lifted her into his arms as he watched the children hugging the two people that were supposed to be dead.

Clay and Taya looked up from the children at almost the same moment to see AJ holding Mac. Clay growled, "Put my wife down, Chegwidden! As you can see we're alive so there will be no wedding for you two!"

William spoke from behind AJ and said, "The wedding has already taken place."

"Oh, AJ! How could you marry her so soon after learning we were dead?" Taya cried, seeing how her husband held Clay's wife.

Before he could answer her, Mac started to come around. She looked up into AJ's eyes and said, "I'm sorry I fainted on you. For just a moment there I thought I saw Clay."

"You did, Sarah," both men said in unison.

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Tearing her eyes from AJ, she turned her head to see that Clay really was standing there. AJ put her on her feet and kept her steady until he was sure it was safe to let her go. As soon as he took his arms from around her, Clay caught her up in his.

AJ and Taya stood staring at each other for a moment before he opened his arms and she rushed into them.

When the children felt they had been ignored long enough they again were demanding hugs from their newly returned parents. AJ saw how pale Sarah was and was afraid she might faint again; he walked over to her side and put his arm around her shoulder. Seeing that the cab that Clay and Taya had arrived in was still there, he put Mac in it and called out to Clay, "We're at the Regency Hilton hotel, bring the children with you and join us there. I need to get Sarah off of her feet."

Clay and Taya stood there staring in stunned disbelief as AJ and Mac rode away. They called for another cab and piled the children in as they gave the driver the name of the hotel.

"What in the world is going on, Clay?" Taya asked while they rode to the hotel.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out!" he assured her.

"I know why they got married, Mommy!" Allison piped up.

"It's a secret!" Mackenzie tried to keep Allison from telling.

"From our Mommy and Daddy?" she asked of her best friend, at the same time her mother was demanding that her daughter tell her what she knew.

"Well, Mommy, Auntie Mac is going to have a baby!"

"Are you sure?" she gasped.

Neville, who had been quiet until then, watched the anger boiling up in his father's face said, "I told them that you would be mad when you got home, Daddy. They didn't believe me when I told them that you were alive and would be coming home!"

"They should have listened to you, son!" Clay told him.

Neville nodded as the rest of the ride took place in silence.

At the hotel Clay went up to the front desk and asked about a sitter for the children knowing that there would be some very heated words when the four adults were together. The woman at the desk looked at the three children the man had indicated and recognized them from when she had checked them in the day before. "Oh! The Chegwidden children, of course we can watch them for their parents."

Clay was about to correct her that two of the children were Webb's and that AJ Chegwidden was most certainly NOT their parent! But he knew that it would take longer than he wanted to explain it to her. Nodding he asked for their room number and was told they were in Suite 2. Clay and Taya hurried off in the direction she indicated, preparing for the coming confrontation.

Mac's head to naturally found its way to AJ's shoulder as the cab pulled away from the chapel. She looked up at AJ and in a trembling voice asked, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

With tears in her eyes she said, "I don't know that we have a lot of choice in this. It comes down to a legal situation. With Clay and Taya not dead, we aren't legally married."

"That may be true, but how do you think the two of them are going to react to finding out you're carrying my child?"

"I don't think either one of them is going to be very happy about it," Mac replied.

"With this new development, do you still want to keep the baby? I'm pretty sure it would still be safe to have an abortion if you wanted one."

Mac's hand flew to her tummy protectively as she replied, "Of course I want to keep the baby."

"Do you think that Clay will allow you to raise my child even if you and I are not together?" asked AJ concerned.

Looking at AJ with worry in her eyes she said, "I'm sure he's not going to like the idea, but there is no way that I'm going to give up this child."

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"If that's how you truly feel, Sarah, I will back you every step of the way," promised AJ.

"Thank you," she said reaching out to take his hand. "I knew I could count on you."

"I made you a promise just a short while ago that I would always be there for you. Do you think I made that promise lightly?"

"No, I know that is something that you would never do."

As he saw their hotel approaching, AJ told her, "When we get to the room I want you to lie down and take one of Neville's Valium. If they are safe enough for a child then they should be safe enough for you in your condition."

"AJ, I don't think that's a good idea. I think I need to be clear headed to deal with this situation."

"I don't think one Valium will muddle your head enough for you to worry about it and if for some reason it does knock you out, the situation is not going to be changing anytime soon, so we can deal with it when you've awakened."

She stared into his face knowing he was trying to protect her and said, "You're always thinking of me first aren't you?"

"I just promised you that I would take care of you in sickness and in health. No matter what, we'll face it together."

"Even if that promise is technically now not legally binding?"

"When I make a promise I keep it, whether it's legally binding or not."

The cab pulled up at the hotel then and as he helped her from the car he felt her legs almost buckle and lifted her in his arms to carry her into the suite. He settled her on the couch in the sitting room and bought her a glass of water and one of Neville's Valium. It seemed like seconds, but was really minutes later when a pounding came at the door. AJ walked over and opened the door to a very angry Clayton Webb and his legal wife.

Taya walked in and slapped AJ hard across the face shouting, "How dare you knock her up when you were so adamant about not letting me have another child?"

"We didn't plan on this happening."

As this was going on Webb had gone over to where Mac was laying on the couch and demanded, "Is what the children said true?" Before she could answer, he got his confirmation from what AJ said to Taya.

"Well, it's simple, you'll have an abortion!" Clay told Mac.

"No, Clay, I won't," Mac said, sitting up straighter on the couch.

"Yes, you will! I won't have his bastard in our home!"

"I agree!" Taya jumped in. "You wouldn't let me have your baby, AJ, I'll be damned if I stand by and let her raise a child of yours!"

"You both seem to forget that this is my child too and my body!" Mac informed them.

"You don't mean to tell me you WANT this baby, do you, Sarah?" Clay demanded.

She looked her husband in the eye and purposely put the emphasis on a different word in his sentence, "Its not whether I want THIS baby, but any baby. All life is precious to me and I will NOT kill this baby."

AJ had wanted Mac to have her say before he stepped in, she already knew that she had his support, but now seeing the flack she was getting from Clay he made an offer he hoped would help, "If it would make things easier on you, Sarah, once the baby is born Taya and I could take it and raise it."

Before Mac had a chance to respond one way or the other, Taya screamed, "Are you out of your mind?! You wouldn't let me have a child and now you want me to raise hers?! I want one of my own!"

"Taya, the baby was not planned and my reason for not wanting more children has not changed."

"The two of you have never explained how this did come about. It's clear that the baby came before the wedding, but you sure didn't wait long after you got the news about us…or was this going on before we went on the mission?"

"Clay!" Mac gasped.

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Well, you told me once that you were having an affair with him!"

"AJ?! You were cheating on me?" Taya cried.

"I was JOKING, Clay!" Mac told him.

"Joking or wishing out loud? Because its pretty clear that almost before our bodies were cold you were jumping in the sack with him!"

"Watch your tone, Webb!" AJ instructed him.

"Or what, Chegwidden? How dare you tell me how to talk to MY wife?"

"Don't you mean his wife? After all they are newlyweds!" Taya hissed.

"Taya, the marriage wasn't legal since the two of you are still alive and as long as the license isn't filed we didn't commit bigamy. So in essence it is as if it never happened," AJ informed her.

"Will you listen to all of us?! Here we are being mean and vicious to each other when we should be celebrating the fact that the two of you are still alive!" Mac interjected before things could heat up again.

"You're right, Mac," AJ said, and had no way of knowing how sorry she was to hear him go back to that form of address. "We should be welcoming you home not fighting like this."

"That's all well and good, but we still haven't settled on what's to be done about the bra…" at his wife's glare, he changed from brat to, "baby the two of you created under still unexplained conditions while we were gone!" Clay stated.

"Since I won't abort the baby, I think the fairest solution would be for AJ and I to have joint custody. However if Clay and Taya can't deal with that, then I will get a place of my own and raise the child."

"Expecting to take my two children along with you no doubt!" Clay snarled.

"Yes, they're my children too, Clay."

"I won't allow that to happen, so I guess that I will have to settle for the joint custody arrangement," Clay grumbled.

All eyes turned to Taya to see how she was going to deal with the situation. "There is another option that no one has mentioned," she told them. "The kid could be put up for adoption!"

"NO!" Both AJ and Mac exclaimed at the same time, the looks of determination on their faces the same as well. The only difference in their reactions had been that Mac's hands had flown to her tummy protectively.

"I see," Taya said quietly, a tear sliding down her cheek. All the fight had gone out of her when she saw how insistent her husband was on keeping this child.

"Taya, I'm sorry, but I just can't let a child of mine be raised by strangers. Please understand," AJ pleaded, walking over to his wife to open his arms to her.

"I do, AJ, I just wanted it to be our child," she wept softly against his shoulder.

Mac looked at Clay who was still standing above her glaring, and offered, "I'm sorry this happened and I hope that there is a way you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"That would be a lot easier to do if you weren't going to be carrying HIS child for the next several months," Clay said nodding in AJ's direction. "Speaking of time…just how far along are you?"

Knowing her answer would cause trouble again, she hesitated, but knew that the truth would come out eventually, she said quietly, "Ten weeks."

"Good God we were only gone thirteen weeks, Sarah! Did you jump into bed with him the moment you heard I was dead?"

Alerted by the sound of Webb's once again raised voice, AJ looked over to the two of them. He was strangely torn between welcoming Taya home and the desire to protect Sarah. Since Taya had turned to look at Clay and Mac as well, they all heard her say, "It happened the night of your star ceremony. It happened once and we swore it wouldn't happen again. We weren't even going to speak of it again and then I found out I was pregnant. AJ, being the gentleman he is, offered to marry me and the rest you know."

"So you're telling me you were together only that once and were going to have a platonic marriage?" Clay asked.

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"We did talk about that, but knew how much tension that could cause between two healthy people and decided that it would be a marriage in every sense of the word," Mac told him.

"So since you just 'got married' today you've still only been together that once?" Taya questioned.

AJ and Mac shared a glance where he tried to convey to her that he would go along with whatever she wanted to say about that, knowing what kind of trouble the truth would cause. He was both relieved and worried when she chose to tell the truth.

"No, we've been sleeping together since we decided to get married," she told Taya.

"Well, that'll stop here and now!" Taya snapped.

AJ put his arm around her again since she had pulled away when she was questioning Mac, and told her, "It only happened in the first place because the two of you were dead."

"We weren't dead!" she exclaimed.

"We didn't know that then. You are both back now and things should get back to normal once the details are settled about the baby. And speaking of children, don't you think we should collect the others? I'm sure they want to spend time with you two," AJ said.

"They'll be hungry too, since we were on our way to lunch," Mac offered.

"We can order room service," Clay stated and added, "Speaking of rooms… there will need to be some changes made!"

"The easiest would be to move Neville out here to the couch and Taya and I can take his room. That way Mac won't have to move her things," recommended AJ.

"Thank you, AJ, that is considerate of you," Mac smiled at him.

"How long were you planning to be here?" Taya wanted to know.

"We planned a week while the movers…" AJ started to answer and then realized there was a whole new can of worms they had forgotten about.

"Movers? What movers?" Clay demanded suspiciously.

"Oh God! I'd forgotten!" Mac exclaimed and sank back wearily on the couch.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" asked Clay grimly.

"Neither of our houses would have worked for all of us, so we put them up for sale and bought a bigger one," Mac explained.

"Well cancel it!" Clay told her.

"We can't do that," AJ said, "We've already bought a new place and the movers are dealing with everything while we are here. The best solution would be to pull my place off of the market and stop the movers from clearing the house. Mac you and Clay can move into the new one."

"But AJ…" Mac stopped seeing that once again he was putting her needs first. "I guess since our house is sold that would be best."

"You sold our house, Sarah?!"

"Yes, Clay, we needed a bigger place with the baby coming. You'll love the new house and it's only three blocks from AJ's…and Taya's so it will be easy for him to see the baby often."

"So you think he will be sneaking over there during the day while Clay and I are at work?" snarled Taya.

"He won't have to sneak over to see his own child, Taya, and if you were trying to imply that he would really be coming to see me, I will most likely be back at work after my maternity leave."

"Since I'm the only one without a job, why don't we skip the day care cost and I can care for the baby during the day and you can have him or her in the evening?"

Still not liking this baby sharing thing at all, Taya at least thought that if AJ got to see it during the day she wouldn't have to see it at night when she got home from work. "That sounds like a good plan," she told them.

"Yes, it does and since the new house is close it wouldn't be out of the way at all to drop the baby off and pick him up," Mac agreed.

"Well if that's settled, why don't we collect the children and get them fed?" AJ suggested.

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The discussion then became about who would go down to get the children. It quickly became clear that even though Clay and Taya wanted to see them, they also didn't want to leave Mac and AJ alone together. With a sigh at the absurdity of the situation, AJ left the suite to collect them. As he passed the front desk on his way to the daycare room, he stopped and asked about getting another room.

The clerk regretfully told him that since they had two convention groups staying with them they were completely booked. However most of them would be checking out the next morning so they could have a room for him then and for the rest of his stay. After informing them that they might not be staying the entire week after all, AJ booked the room for the next few days, and then went to collect the children.

They chatted excitedly all the way to the suite about Clay and Taya being back and of course Neville was taking every opportunity to remind them that he had told them his Daddy was still alive and would be coming back. Giving the child an odd smile, AJ admitted that yes, they should have believed him.

As the children raced to greet Clay and Taya again, AJ explained what he had done about the room arrangement. Mac was once again struck by his thoughtfulness. Taya was the first to bring up the fact that if they were going to stay she and Clay would need clothes. All they had was what they had on. The Company provided clothes because of the condition of the clothes they were rescued in. They hadn't stopped to get any in their hurry to get to Hawaii to stop the wedding.

This reminded AJ that he hadn't asked Taya about her injuries. She told him that she would tell him more about what happened later, but that she was really fine. The Company doctors had looked her over when they were flown in and had released her with just some minor pain relievers. When Mac heard that she looked to Clay who didn't really look very injured, but when he saw her look, he admitted that he too was on pain relievers. He didn't tell her right then that his were much stronger than the ones given to Taya. Neither of them wanted to talk about what had happened with the children nearby.

Mac and AJ both offered to loan Taya and Clay whatever they might need, but both of them quickly refused that suggestion. They would buy whatever they needed for the vacation and then just use their clothes at home when they got there. Seeing the guilty looks on Mac and AJ's faces led them to realize that there was something else they didn't know. Both admitted that the movers had been told to box up their clothes and donate them to charity.

Quickly placing a call to the movers, AJ was told them that they didn't work on the weekends so wouldn't be starting the job until the next day. Happy that nothing had been done yet, AJ told them that they would only need to pack up and move all of the Webb household including Clay's clothes instead of boxing them up and that they wouldn't need to move anything from AJ's house at all. He told Clay and Taya the news when he got off the phone and then the next drama enacted was who would go on the shopping trip.

Again it became clear that neither Clay nor Taya wanted to leave Mac and AJ alone together, even with the children as chaperones. Finally, after much discussion, it was decided that they would all go. The children had wanted to spend the afternoon at the beach so were not happy with this plan until they arrived at the mall to find that there was a merry-go-round and several other rides for their entertainment while their parents shopped.

Mac and AJ both offered to stay and watch the children play, but when he saw the weary look on Mac's face AJ knew that she would be better off sitting there instead of being dragged from store to store. Mac smiled and thanked him for his concern for her.

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Hours later, they arrived back at the hotel after their shopping and having eaten dinner. The children were so tired that they asked to go to bed. Clay and Taya also admitted how exhausted they were because of the rescue and the hurried flight to Hawaii. Knowing that Mac was probably just as tired because of the emotional roller coaster of the day AJ suggested that they all retire.

Once in their room Taya sank wearily onto the bed. Even though the room had been Neville's the bed was a full sized one instead of a twin. It wasn't their king size bed from home, but it would do for one night. AJ asked if Taya would like some help getting her clothes off and she wearily nodded her agreement.

Offering her one of his T-shirts to sleep in he tenderly slid it over her head when he had gotten her down to just her panties. Carefully tucking her into bed and climbing into bed next to her he took her into his arms and asked, "Can you talk about what happened over there now?"

"Not right now, I just need you to hold me. I need to feel your arms around me."

"You know that I'm always here for you, darling, and whenever you feel ready to talk I'm ready to listen."

Within moments Taya was asleep in his arms.

In the room AJ had shared with Mac, Clay looked at the bed and then his wife and said, "I may have to sleep in the room you shared with him, but I'll be damned if I'll sleep on the same sheets. You'll need to call the maid and have the bed changed."

Shaking her head sadly Mac told him, "Clay, they change the room everyday so the sheets were changed this morning."

"I guess that'll be all right," he told her and began to undress.

As he removed his shirt Mac got a glance of his back for the first time. With a gasp she hurried to his side and gripping his arm asked, "Clay, why didn't you tell me you were hurt this badly?"

"Because I was a lot more concerned with the fact that you were going to marry Chegwidden for the most of the day."

"You should have told me, and I could have gone and done the shopping for you and you could have been here resting."

"I didn't want to let you out of my sight today."

"Is that because you love me or because you didn't trust me around AJ?" asked Mac.

Looking her in the eye he admitted the truth and said, "Both."

Sighing, because she knew it was the truth, Mac asked if there was anything she could do to help make him feel better.

Telling her that he had pain relievers with him and all he needed was a glass of water, Mac hurried to get him his water. The pain relievers quickly knocked him out.

Restless as the pain relievers wore off in the middle of the night, Taya tried to roll to a more comfortable position only to find that there were arms around her pinning her to the bed. In her half drugged state, her mind convinced her that it was Fahad that was holding her captive. Moaning in her sleep she struck out at the man she believed was holding her prisoner. She muttered, "No, not again, please, no!"

AJ was instantly awake and realizing that his wife was having a nightmare, he pulled her close and tried to quietly wake her. "Taya, darling, wake up, you're having a nightmare. You're safe here with me."

In a quivering voice she questioned, "AJ?"

"Yes, darling, it's me. Who did you think I was?"

"It was Fahad that captured us and he raped me. He told me he was going to give me to all the guards, but then somehow changed his mind and decided to just have me for himself."

"Oh my, darling, I'm so sorry that happened to you, but you're home now safe and I won't let anything else happen to hurt you."

"What I found here at home hurt me more emotionally than the physical pain I went through at Fahad's hands."

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

AJ had the grace to look ashamed, knowing that he was the cause of her distress. "I'm sorry, Taya, that what happened between Sarah and I is hurting you. I know how badly you wanted another child in fact..." AJ stopped speaking when he heard Taya give a gasping sob and once again found his wife weeping in his arms. "Oh, Taya, I'm sorry this is affecting you this much I didn't know..."

Taya interrupted him crying, "What you don't know was that I WAS going to have another baby! While they were torturing us I miscarried our baby!"

Even though AJ had been aware of Taya's deception about the birth control pills, he'd no idea that she'd been pregnant. Then, to find out that she had lost the child she had wanted so badly due to torture tore at his heart. "Oh, my darling," he whispered not knowing what else to say. This was not the time to bring up her deception or ask questions about if she had known she was pregnant before she left. This was a time to just offer her comfort, because she had lost something so important to her. A child. Their child. AJ mourned the loss of the baby with her, knowing that he would never have suggested aborting the child even if it had been conceived in deceit. He wondered briefly if Taya had counted on that when she chose to deceive him?

"AJ, could we please have a baby to replace the one we lost?" Taya pleaded into the silence of the room.

"Taya, we can talk about this some other time," he told her not wanting to start arguing again.

"That's your way of saying 'no' isn't it?" she asked, her voice already rising.

"No, it's my way of trying not to hurt you any more right now," he replied.

"Because you're going to say 'no'!"

"Taya…"

He was interrupted with, "Why, AJ, why? You know how badly I want a baby."

It seemed there was just no way around dealing with the issue right there and then, so he said, "So badly that you were flushing your birth control pills and enlisting Allison in your lie."

"How did you…oh Allison told you?"

"Yes, she asked Sarah if that was how she'd gotten pregnant. Did you know you were expecting a baby before you left on the mission?"

"I had just found out, and was going to tell you on the camping trip."

"Then if you valued having a child so highly, why did you place yourself in such a dangerous situation?"

"I honestly believed it would be a quick easy mission to clean up the loose ends of my last job. If I'd had any way of knowing what would have happened I most certainly wouldn't have gone."

"I am sorry for what happened, Taya, and that you miscarried, but you were right, that still doesn't change my mind about another child."

"But Mac…"

"That was an accident as we explained, not a deliberate try at having a child, or a deception to have one either."

"So you want me to go back on the pill?" she asked sullenly.

"No, I don't know that I can trust you to take them, so as soon as we get home I plan on having a vasectomy."

"AJ, you don't have to do that! You can trust me, I swear!"

"I trusted you before, Taya. This time I'll rely on myself to take the preventative measures."

"But that takes months to be sure of! Are you saying you won't make love to me until then?"

"No, but I'll wear a condom until the doctor assures me its safe!"

"But I was hoping you would make love to me now to help erase all the bad memories," Taya whispered, hoping to play on his sympathies.

"Taya, I can love you if that's what you want, but you should know that won't erase what happened to you."

"You'll make love to me!? Oh thank you, AJ!" After having Fahad's doctor keeping such a close watch on her cycle, Taya knew that today and tomorrow she would be ovulating and it was her best chance to get pregnant.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"I don't have a condom here, Taya, but I can love you with my hands and mouth," AJ told her.

Disappointed, she thought that she might still get him carried away enough to throw caution to the wind, she told him, "That's what I'd thought you meant. Yes, AJ, love me!"

As AJ kissed and caressed Taya, he couldn't seem to help doing something he'd never allowed himself to do in his younger days. He couldn't seem to stop himself from comparing Taya with the woman who so briefly this afternoon had been his wife, who was now in the room they had shared just the night before with her newly returned husband…to Sarah.

Sarah's breasts were bigger and her nipples were darker because of her coloring. At this time, hers were more sensitive because of her pregnancy. Taya was slimmer than Sarah, but it wasn't because Sarah was plump, instead, she was more muscular, keeping her physical conditioning from her Marine days. But it wasn't fair to either woman for him to be thinking this way!

Focusing his attentions totally on his wife as he trailed kisses down her belly, he stopped short and stared at more evidence of her torture at the hands of Fahad. "Oh, Taya!" he said softly.

She looked down her body to see her husband poised over her mound with a look of sympathy on his face. Both their eyes went to her pussy where patches of hair were missing. "He did it to humiliate me, as if raping me wasn't enough!"

"Darling, I'm so sorry!" He tenderly placed a kiss on each place where there was hair missing as if offering to soothe a hurt that was no longer felt, just stored in her memory.

"I wanted to shave it all off so he couldn't keep doing it, but there was no way to do that. Don't look at it, AJ, I know it's ugly. As soon as I can, I'll shave so neither of us has to be reminded."

"Shave it if you wish, Taya, but there is no need to do it for me. There is nothing ugly about you," he told her kissing her mound again.

Taya sighed and wondered if he would feel that way if he knew all the really ugly things that she'd had to do over the years for the Company. She did know that if he knew the truth of the seven years she'd been 'dead' he would think her ugly. Clay only knew half of it in what he'd found out while on this last mission. Shaking herself mentally, she focused on what her husband was doing. He was tenderly loving her just as Clay had done each night after she'd been returned from Fahad's bed.

She found herself thinking that both men, Clay and AJ, were considerate lovers. Both men took time for foreplay…well, Clay did when he wasn't being watched and forced to perform in front of the prying eyes of their guards. AJ loved to give her oral sex, while Clay didn't, however he had fulfilled a fantasy of hers their last night in camp that AJ had never done.

Fahad had been particularly rough with her and even though Clay had taken the time to make sure she was wet and ready for him, it had still been painful. Knowing that he needed release by then too, she asked if he'd be willing to try something AJ always denied her.

That reason alone had been enough for Clay to comply, even if he could have gotten relief in other ways. Taya explained that she'd always wanted to try anal sex, but that AJ wouldn't do it. She conveniently left out the reason behind AJ's denying her fantasy. He was a very large man and was afraid of hurting her. But he knew of her fantasy and would often insert his long thick middle finger in her ass while they were making love. It wasn't the same as a cock, but it sure felt good and never failed to send her skyrocketing.

So Taya wasn't really surprised that while AJ was sucking on her clit, he took the finger that had been in her pussy and put it in her ass. He, however, was surprised by the reaction he got when he did that.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Ow!" she exclaimed softly.

"Taya?" AJ looked up questioningly gently withdrawing his finger.

"It's sore, AJ."

"Oh god, did he…"

"Yes," Taya admitted, not filling in who the 'he' was.

"Darling!" AJ said sympathetically. "What you've been through!" Moving back up the bed he took her in his arms and held her close. "Are you sure you're up to this tonight?" he asked gently.

"Yes, AJ, I want you tonight more than I ever have before. Please love me...just be careful."

"I will, my love. I will." Taking extra special care he loved her through three orgasms with his hands and mouth. When she moved to take his cock into her mouth AJ told her that she didn't need to if she wasn't up to it.

Looking down at his hard shaft she knew he needed release, then meeting his eyes she demanded, "Is it because Mac does it better?"

"Taya!" he protested. "I was only thinking of you! I know some of what you've gone through and I didn't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"AJ, I want to love you! I'm sorry I was jealous of Mac. It's just that you've given her something that I want so badly and it was such a shock to come home and find out that you didn't wait for me this time that you were with Mac and you were even going to...did…marry her even though it wasn't legal."

"We can't change the past, Taya, we can only look ahead and make sure the future is as we want it to be."

"I want another child, AJ."

"Then maybe you need to find a younger man, Taya."

"I don't want a younger man, I want you," she said as she began to suck on his cock.

AJ fell back on the bed with a groan and before giving himself over to the pleasure his wife was giving him. He wondered briefly if Mac and Clay were doing the same thing in the other room.

In the other room, Mac lay awake staring at the ceiling. Clay lay next to her on his belly with his arm wrapped around her waist. She wondered what AJ and Taya were doing. Were they making love, or was Taya as exhausted as Clay was? Was AJ lying there thinking of her? No, he couldn't be. Theirs had just been a fleeting relationship, not based on love, but on mutual sexual gratification. She placed her hands over her tummy where the evidence of their relationship lay, wondering if the child they had created together would be a boy or girl, and how this would all play out with the four of them back together again.

Early the next morning Mackenzie and Neville came running into their parent's room to wake them up. Neville jumped into bed with his mother and father and landed on Clay's back. Clay exclaimed sharply and loudly in pain.

Only knowing that something wasn't right, AJ ran from his and Taya's room into Clay and Mac's, wearing only his boxers. Mackenzie who was not used to seeing her father in any state of undress looked at AJ, pointed and started to giggle. "Chegwidden, what are you doing in here?" Clay snarled.

Before AJ could answer that, Taya came running in tying the belt of one of the hotel provided robes. AJ saw the state of Clay's naked back and gave a moment to thank god that hadn't been done to Taya as well, before registering Neville's sad look. Guessing he had been the one to cause his father to call out in pain, AJ told Clay, "I heard you shout and came to see what was wrong."

"Everything's fine. You can leave now," Clay stated tersely when he saw the sympathetic look on Chegwidden's face.

"Thank you for your concern, AJ," Mac offered from her side of the bed.

Nodding at both of them, AJ turned and allowed Taya to precede him out of the room. They found Allison in the sitting room heading their way to see what was going on. After a brief explanation, everyone got busy dressing and then met in the sitting room to decide what to do about breakfast.

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Everyone was walking on eggshells for the rest of the week. They seemed as if by some unspoken mutual agreement to be trying to get along in the face of the children's joy at having their parents back. After the first night AJ and Taya moved out of the suite to the nearby room he had arranged.

Because AJ had purchased their plane tickets on his credit card and their return flight was booked as Mr. and Mrs. Chegwidden, he and Taya used those tickets. They flew home with all three of the children, but because the flight had been full, Clay and Mac would return home on a later flight the same day. Resenting the fact that AJ also purchased the tickets for he and Mac to return home, Clay insisted that AJ would be paid back. With a weary sigh, AJ told Clay to do whatever he felt he needed to do.

Back at home, things didn't settle into a regular routine for the two families that were now so oddly intertwined whether they wanted to be or not. It was no surprise that Clay wouldn't allow himself to like the house that Mac and AJ had bought and that, added to the annoyance of his doctors not allowing him to returning to work until he was off of the pain medication, only added to his frustration level. The stress and pressure combined with his anger over what was going on in his life led to a heart attack a week after they had returned from Hawaii.

Since he hadn't been able to stand the thought of making love to his wife after Chegwidden had possessed her, Clay had taken to sleeping in the guest room. That was how he'd come to lay in pain, undiscovered for several hours until Mac had come to find out why he wasn't coming down for breakfast. She called an ambulance and he was rushed to the hospital.

However, when the powers-that-be heard about this latest development, Clayton Webb was politely but firmly asked to retire as Director of the Company. Victor Galindez was doing an excellent job and would be offered the position on a permanent basis. This only added fuel to Clay's discontent with his world. He stewed and became belligerent about following his doctors' orders. As he saw it, he didn't have much to live for any more.

It wasn't until Taya came to the hospital with an offer for him to become her partner in her security business, that Clay rallied enough to start improving. Taya's home life wasn't as she would have wished either. AJ had made arrangements, and had a vasectomy within days of their return from Hawaii.

The doctor had told him it would be six weeks, at which time they would do a sperm count, to be sure that it would be safe to have sex without any other protection. After making an amused comment that a man of AJ's age would need such a procedure, the doctor was stunned when AJ informed him that as it was, he was due to become a father again in just a few months.

Until then, AJ was religiously using condoms whenever he and Taya had sex, even on the occasions when she surprised him by initiating it in places other than their bed. The first couple times he would halt things to go and get a condom from the bedroom and after that he began to carry a couple in his wallet just in case.

Taya wasn't happy about it, but there seemed to be nothing she could do to change his mind. There was also another thing that she wasn't happy about. There wasn't a day that went by that the subject of Mac and 'the baby' didn't come up. Allison was excited about the prospect of having a baby around, as was AJ it seemed, but at least he understood how much it hurt Taya and refrained from talking about the baby around her. However Allison was so enthused about having a brother or sister that she just couldn't help but find ways to bring the subject up.

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

As it will, time passed, and Clay recovered. He began working with Taya and their business grew and expanded just as Mac did. It was clear these days that she was pregnant and Clay grew even more resentful of the child when people began to congratulate HIM on the coming baby! A select few friends knew the truth about the baby's father, but they had all decided not to make that fact generally known. So all Clay could do in the face of their honest enthusiasm and sometimes gentle ribbing about how 'studly' he was to get his wife pregnant at his age, was to smile and nod.

Sarah was nearly six months pregnant when Clay walked into the office he shared with Taya one day and found her crying. Figuring someone had once again commented to her about 'the baby', Clay was not going to say anything until he walked around her to his desk. It was then he saw something in her hand.

She held what looked like one of those early home pregnancy tests. Going over to her and reading the stick over her shoulder, he saw that it was a positive reading. "Taya, I would think you'd be ecstatic about this!" he exclaimed.

Taya looked up at him with stricken eyes and said, "I've told you how extremely careful AJ has been about making sure this could never happen! I told you about his having a vasectomy!"

"But if not AJ then who…" At her intense stare he continued, "You can't possibly think it's mine! You know I've had a vasectomy too!"

"I know that, Clay! Why do you think I'm so devastated by this?" she asked and then buried her head in her arms and began to cry again.

It actually took Clay over a minute to remember back to a time he had tried so hard to block from his mind and recall the last four nights of their imprisonment. Taya had been drug by the guards to the main house in the compound and forced into Fahad Yalda's bed. "Fahad?" he questioned with dread.

Raising her tear streaked face she nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Clay wanted to know.

"If we were still imprisoned, I would have it aborted like the other times, but with this most likely being my only chance to have another child…I just don't know," she answered.

"Other times?!" he demanded suspiciously.

A look of horror came over her face as she realized what she'd said. Jumping to her feet she started from the room, but Clay caught her just as she reached the door. "Taya, what the hell did you mean by 'other times'?"

Seeing his determination, she wilted and with a sob she replied, "You knew we were lovers while I was over there!" At Clay's nod, she continued, "Well, during seven years is it so surprising that I would get pregnant? You know how they feel about children!"

"So we're talking once…twice…" each time he paused she sadly shook her head 'no' with a horror of his own Clay asked, "Three times?"

Again Taya shook her head 'no' and said softly, "Four."

"My God!" he exclaimed. "Does AJ know?!"

"About what? I just found out I'm pregnant although I've suspected for a couple weeks, but I just really didn't want to face it! Or if you mean about Fahad raping me on this last mission then yes, he knows about that…in fact he thinks Fahad was the one that had anal sex with me that last night. He assumed and I didn't tell him any differently."

"No, I meant about the seven years you were Fahad's lover and the abortions!" Clay almost shouted.

"The 'lover' part wasn't by choice Clay! I did what I had to do to get the information I managed to get to you to bring his organization down. You know…give your all for the Company! As for the abortions…my goal was to escape and get home to my family. I couldn't do that with a young child with me, let alone four! And there was no way I would have left them behind. So what choice did I have?"

"And now? What are you going to do?"

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Well, normally I wouldn't want to have a child of a man like that, but this baby didn't choose who it's father was and since Victor confirmed that Fahad is really dead and can't ever come looking for me…Clay, as adamant as AJ is about us not having any more children, this is my only chance to have another. I almost feel it's my right after Fahad was the one that caused me to lose AJ's baby," Taya told him.

"How is AJ going to feel about it though? I mean he'll still end up helping you to raise it. How will he feel about raising a kid that isn't his?"

"How do you feel about it? I mean your wife is having someone…"

"I know!" he interrupted. "I don't need to be reminded of that when she's showing and wanting me to feel the brat move all the time!"

"I think you just answered your own question!"

"Point taken," Clay declared grudgingly. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "He'll freak. I don't know if he will want me to get rid of it or not, but I know I'll have to decide what I want to do before I tell him."

"Does he know about the baby you lost on the mission?" he asked gently.

With a catch in her voice, Taya responded, "Yes, I told him. I was so upset about him and Mac that I just sort of blurted it out."

"And even then he denied you another chance?"

"While he was sympathetic that I'd lost something so important, he still saw the fact that I was pregnant at all as a deception."

"Was it?"

"Yes, I was flushing my birth control pills down the toilet, as our darling Allison reported to her father. It's so clear that she is her father's daughter! Everything is black and white, no shades of gray in their world."

"He did raise her alone all those years you were gone."

"Yes, and that is why I want another child so badly. I missed so much leaving Allison when she was less than a year old." Taya was quiet a moment and her hand went to her tummy, "I guess I've decided what I'm going to do about this baby."

"Keep it," he guessed.

"Yes, no matter what AJ wants."

"That could make things in your house as tense as in mine," Clay warned her.

"You're still not sleeping with Mac?"

Clay didn't want Taya to know just how much he was suffering over that matter. He had always found pregnant women particularly sexy and Mac knew this as well. During her last two pregnancies he could barely keep his hands to himself. Clay didn't know what it was about a woman carrying a child that got him so hot and bothered but it had been that way as long as he could remember, and having Mac in that condition again right there under his roof…well not HIS roof, but the one that his wife and Chegwidden had picked out…still was driving him wild!

He was taking several cold showers a day. The revulsion that he felt whenever he thought of making love, or having sex, with the wife that had betrayed him with Chegwidden, could not overcome the desire that he felt for her while in this condition. Because of that he just said, "No, and I don't know how you can do it after what they've done!"

"A woman has needs, Clay, and I kept hoping he would slip and get me pregnant before the surgery was fully effective. Now I know he didn't have to…I was already pregnant!"

"Will you be able to love a child of Fahad's?"

"I want a baby so badly that I don't care who the father is!"

Because a customer came in, the conversation had to be put on hold for a time, but these two weren't the only ones with secrets. Even though Allison and Mackenzie played together on a regular basis and the coming baby bound them all, AJ and Mac were not allowed to spend any time alone together. Clay or Taya always made sure they stayed with them and when that wasn't possible, they made sure one or more of the children acted as chaperones.

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Whether it was the baby drawing them to each other or something else, neither AJ nor Mac wanted to analyze it too closely. But their need to talk to each other pushed them into secrecy. It started with a simple email from AJ to Mac that he sent to her at work. She had responded as soon as she'd gotten back to her desk and read it. Adding a witty comment as her closing line caused AJ to respond in kind. Before long, the two of them were emailing each other several times a day.

When just emails alone became unsatisfying, Mac suggested they meet in a chat room and from then on she would have lunch in her office so she and AJ could chat.

Since neither of their spouses were comfortable talking about the coming baby, this was the main topic of most of their emails. They also talked about their other children, and Mac would give him updates on the ongoing battle between Neville and Mackenzie on whether the baby was going to be a boy or girl. With Mackenzie and Allison both wanting a girl, Neville was outvoted even though he kept insisting that it had to be a boy because there were already two girls in the families.

As the time grew closer to when they would need them, names became a large topic of conversation. One day, as a joke, Mac added Rumplestilskin to her list of suggestions for a boys name, and with tears of mirth on his cheeks, AJ countered with Rapunzel for a girl. These had become their favorite silly names for the baby, but on the serious name front, they were still undecided. They had settled on the idea that it shouldn't be a family name from either side so as not to upset either Taya or Clay. On Mac's part this was easy since it only ruled out the names of her parents and her Uncle Matt. AJ on the other hand, had several Aunts and Uncles that needed to be ruled out.

It also became a playful contest on how to rule out a name that they didn't like that wasn't on the relatives list. Mac would suggest Peter, and AJ would come back with Rabbit? Then he would suggest Jeffery and she would respond Dahmer? So as yet they weren't making much progress on first names. The subject of what little Rapunzel or Rumplestilskin's last name would be had also come up. Mac was pretty sure that even though they weren't going public about AJ being the father, that Clay would not want the baby to have the Webb name. And without 'going public' they couldn't name the baby Chegwidden. AJ tentatively suggested that maybe Sarah's maiden name could be considered.

While Mac didn't like the idea that one of her children would have a different last name from the rest of the family, she agreed that it might be the best option. With a sigh she typed to AJ that many families of divorced couples had that situation too. They would just need to explain to little Rapunzel or Rumplestilskin when she or he got older. AJ typed back that there would be several things they would have to explain to their child.

Mac got a warm glow and her hand went to her tummy as she read the words 'their child' in AJ's message. The baby kicked in response to her touch and she thought about telling AJ that, but then hesitated because he was constantly being denied the privilege of feeling his child kick and move. Her heart ached for the longing she saw in his eyes whenever they were together and the baby would move. She could tell that he wanted to be able to reach out and touch her as the children so freely did, but because they were constantly being watched that wasn't allowed to happen. So even though she wanted to share that moment with him, Mac knew it would hurt him, so kept the information to herself.

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Thinking of names for the baby had gotten AJ thinking of a few other things as well. One of those was space. When he'd purchased the ranch style house it had been listed as a two bedroom house with a spare room. The realtor had told him the spare room wasn't an official bedroom because it didn't have a closet. So he had turned that room into his study and the second bedroom into a guest room until Allison had come along. These days, with the exception of his emails to Mac and their noontime chat room visits, he hardly even used the study.

AJ was standing in the study doorway thinking that there wouldn't be a lot that needed to be done to make some room for the baby when Taya came home from work. "AJ, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just thinking that with the baby here during the day I'd need to make some room for it. Allison's crib and changing table are still in the basement and since I don't think it would be fair to ask her to share her room, I was thinking that with just a few changes I could get those things in here."

Taya had been to the doctor that day to confirm what the home pregnancy test had told her. He had, and when asking her history became concerned when she told him that she'd miscarried just a few weeks before becoming pregnant this time. Her doctor told her that it hadn't been wise to get pregnant again so quickly, but she told him this pregnancy hadn't been planned.

The look on her face as she admitted that, led the doctor to more questions. When Taya revealed that her pregnancy had been a result of a rape, the doctor asked if she wanted to keep the baby. Breaking down in tears, she'd told him about her burning desire to have another child and her husband's insistence that it not happen. When she finished pouring her heart out, the doctor gave her a thorough exam, because of the miscarriage, a long list of precautions, and the number of a counselor he strongly suggested that she see.

Returning home after this upsetting visit rather than going back to work, she was still pretty unsettled. She hadn't yet told AJ that she thought she was pregnant, wanting to have it confirmed by her doctor first. Then, to arrive home to find AJ thinking about making room for Mac's baby in his study, Taya lost it. She shouted, "You better stop thinking about HER baby and think about the one I'm going to have!"

AJ spun around to face her with a shocked look on his face. They'd been so careful, he'd made sure if it till they'd gotten the 'all clear' on his vasectomy and here Taya was saying that she was pregnant. "But we were careful!" he protested.

"You might have been, but I never said it was YOURS!" she cried and ran from him to their room where she threw herself face down on the bed.

Realizing right away what she had to mean by that, AJ knew that they were in for more emotional turmoil in their lives. Rushing after her, he went over to her and put his arm around her to hold her close. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't know. Did you just find out?"

Her only answer was a nod and another loud sob. "Have you given any thought to what you want to do?" he asked gently.

Rolling over, she faced him with a tear-streaked face. "You know how much I want to have a baby, AJ! I'm going to keep this baby no matter what you say and if you don't like it, I can move out and you can have your precious Mac and HER baby here as much as you want!"

He instantly felt guilty for the thought of how good that sounded before he replied, "Taya! I would never suggest that you move out! Whatever would make you think that?"

"I know you don't want us to have a baby even though you don't seem to mind Mac having one!"

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"That was as unplanned as this one is, Taya. I was against purposely creating a child I might not see grow up. Have you given any thought to if you could honestly love a child that was a result of force?"

"It's not the baby's fault who its father is. I did tell my doctor what happened and he gave me the name of a counselor to see when I told him I was going to keep the baby. He also gave me a list of things not to do, if I didn't want to take the chance of losing the baby, since I had a miscarriage so recently."

"Well then, we'll make sure that you follow that to the letter. I'm guessing no lifting and stop working is on the list?"

"The lifting yes, but I can still work as long as I don't go on the inspection visits. Basically limit myself to office work. But there is one thing on the list you won't like…" she trailed off.

"It doesn't matter what it is, if it will keep you and the baby safe we'll do it," he responded.

"No, it involves NOT doing IT! AJ, he said no sex until I'm into my second trimester. That way, he will give me better odds on carrying the baby to term."

"Taya, I do know how much you want a child, I just want you to be sure that you want this child. If you do, I'll help you in any way I can to keep it and if you decide that you don't, we need to explore the safest way to end the pregnancy for you."

"I WANT this baby, AJ, and nothing you can say or do will change my mind!"

"I wasn't trying to change your mind darling, but if there is time to make the choice safely, why don't you talk to the counselor before deciding one way or the other. Until then we will proceed like you are keeping the baby and stick to your list of precautions."

"I won't change my mind, AJ. I AM keeping the baby!"

"Alright then, it looks like we are about to become parents again," he offered softly.

"You'll accept the baby and help me raise it?" she asked, startled at his reaction. Taya had expected much more of a fight about keeping the baby.

"Yes. If you're sure about being able to love the baby no matter who its father was, then I will support you and help you raise it."

"But can you love this baby?"

"As you said, Taya, the baby can't be blamed for how it was conceived. If you wish I will raise the baby as mine."

"After the way I reacted to Mac's baby you're still willing to give my baby your name?"

"Yes, Taya. I can understand that you felt jealous about Mac having my child, because even though the baby was an accident, we did choose to make lo…have se…to be together, but you didn't choose what happened to you. How can I be jealous or blame you for what Fahad did?"

"Thank you, AJ," she said glad that he didn't know about her being with Clay and also glad that Clay couldn't be the father of this baby so she didn't have to explain that to AJ.

"There's no need to thank me, Taya, we are in this together, okay?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she sighed.

"Taya, would it be easier on you if we just let everyone think the baby is mine from the start?"

"What happens when the baby is born with darker skin? People will talk and wonder."

"We can deal with that as it comes up, but my thought was so you wouldn't need to talk about it if you didn't want to."

"I guess if we just didn't say anything, people would have no reason to think the baby wasn't yours," she speculated.

"Okay then, we'll just let it go at that."

Taya thought that she would need to talk to Clay to make sure that he didn't say anything about knowing the truth. She was startled out of her thoughts by AJ asking, "So shall we turn the study into a nursery? I can refinish the basement and move the study down there."

"I guess that would work."

"Okay, I'll get started on it tomorrow. When do you want to tell Allison?"

"I guess there's no need to wait, we aren't going to tell her the truth, are we?"

"I don't think we need to trouble her with that. We're going to raise the baby as mine so that's all anyone needs to know."

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

They did tell Allison that evening and after some initial confusion because she knew how her Daddy felt about it, she happily accepted that there would be another baby in the family. She wanted to race off and call Mackenzie right away to tell her the news. Her parents told her that she could wait to break the news until the next day at school. Allison decided that would be better anyway because then she could see Mackenzie's face.

That night in bed, Taya out of the blue said, "AJ, I've been thinking that with the situation being what it is, it might be better if we at least tell Clay the truth."

After just a moment AJ responded, "Well if we do that, Mac should know as well. There's been enough stress between all of us without adding more."

"Okay, I'll tell Clay at work tomorrow and tell him that he can tell just Mac, but that we're letting everyone else think the baby is ours."

Clay's only comment when Taya told him the parts of the story that he didn't know was, "Chegwidden is just too much of a goodie-two-shoes for his own good isn't he?"

"He's just trying to protect me, Clay!"

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "I'll tell Mac what's going on when I get home tonight."

"Okay," Taya said as they started to reorganize their workload so she could stay in the office and allow Clay to do all the inspections.

AJ had been hard at work all morning starting the job of turning the study into a nursery. He took a break at 1145 to make himself a sandwich and then sat down to eat it, while logging into the chat room where he found Mac already waiting.

They hadn't been on ten minutes when he got a message from her that had him thinking how well she had come to know him. The message read: "You've been awfully quiet today, even for you…what's bothering you, AJ?"

"Nothing is really bothering me, Mac, I've just been working very hard on the study today."

"What are you doing to the study, AJ?"

"I'm remodeling it into a nursery."

"AJ, are you sure that's a wise idea considering the way Taya feels about the baby?"

After a long pause, as AJ sat there looking at the screen, trying to figure out just how to answer that question, Mac typed out, "AJ? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, Mac. I was just trying to figure out the best way to answer your question."

"You know you can tell me anything, AJ. What's the problem?"

Not knowing any other way to say it, other than just to come out with it, AJ typed in, "Taya's pregnant."

"Pregnant! But I thought you had a vasectomy?!"

"I did. She was actually pregnant before that happened."

"So it happened in Hawaii?"

"Well we're not telling anyone else this, but we felt that you and Clay deserved to know the truth. The baby's not mine."

"She cheated on you?"

"No, she didn't. She was raped by Fahad while she and Clay were on their mission."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is she going to keep the baby?"

"Yes we're planning on that, and we're just going to let everyone think that it's mine."

"Somehow I'm not surprised that would be your reaction to the situation, AJ."

"With me remodeling the study, there will be plenty of room for both babies now."

"I wasn't worried, I knew you'd make room in your home because you'd already made room in your heart for ours."

"That's not hard, Mac, you know I already love little Rapunzel or Rumplestilskin with all my heart."

"I know you do, AJ. I just wish the situation could be better for all of us."

"So do I, but we'll make the best of it whatever comes our way. We always have and we'll get through this together."

"I like the sound of that. I haven't had a lot of support lately from Clay. He's still pretty resentful of the baby."

"You know I'm always here if you need to talk and even if you're not at work you could always just pick up the phone and call me."

"I'm sure that would go over well with neither of our spouses, AJ."

"It doesn't matter, Sarah, if you need to talk, you need to know that I'm here for you."

"I've always known that, AJ. From that first day we met in the rose garden, I always knew you were someone that could be relied on."

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"And I knew even then, that you might be a kick-ass Marine, but you were also a very lovely lady," AJ told Mac.

"Thank you, AJ, but that's hard to imagine when you're as big as a house."

"There is nothing lovelier in this world than the woman having your child. I just wish I could be there to take better care of you."

"I'm a big girl and can take care of myself, AJ. You need to worry about Taya now that she's pregnant too."

"Remember, I'm retired, and have time to worry about both of you."

"I'm sorry that I have to go, AJ, but our hour is up and they frown on the Judge being late for court."

"Alright, Mac. I'll talk to you again tomorrow."

The next month was agony for Clay. Two women that he'd been intimate with were pregnant and both were off limits to him for one reason or another. The fact that he found pregnant women to be very sexually desirable only made being around Mac and Taya all the harder. Just last night, he had gone into the master bedroom to look for a tie that he couldn't find and surprised Mac coming out of the bathroom. She was drying her hair and other than the towel she was holding, she had nothing on.

Clay took one look at her naked form and was instantly hard. With a mumbled excuse, he fled the sight of her body seven months pregnant with Chegwidden's child. He got very little sleep that night because every time he closed his eyes he would see her again.

Then to make matters worse, he arrived at work the next day to the realization that Taya's pregnancy was beginning to show! He was a man in hell! Taya looked so hot with her belly just starting to show signs of the child growing within, and she had the added advantage of not being his wife pregnant with another man's child.

They were just sitting down to lunch in the deserted office when a strange expression came over Taya's face and she lifted her top to stare at her belly. Placing her hand over the slight bulge, she looked over at Clay and took his hand, placing it where hers had just been. "Can you feel it, Clay? The baby just moved!"

His hand couldn't stay still as it rested on her belly. Admittedly he didn't try very hard to make it do so either as he gently caressed her tummy.

It took Taya a moment to realize that this was something more than just feeling to see if he could find the baby's movement. When she did she questioned, "Clay?"

"I'm sorry, Taya!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hand back as if burned.

"What's going on?" she asked gently.

"I'm horny as hell these days surrounded by pregnant women I can't have."

"Can't or won't, Clay?"

"Okay, won't in Sarah's case and can't in yours!" he snapped.

"You've had me before," she reminded him.

"I know that and it's driving me crazy remembering! You've always been sexy, Taya, but even more so now that you're pregnant!"

"Really, Clay? I never knew you found pregnant women so desirable."

"It's not something I advertise!"

"No, I guess it wouldn't be," she said softly.

"So from now on I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me to feel the baby. I don't know that I could control myself."

Taya still resented AJ for not waiting for her to return from her mission like he had the last time. She had always thought that he'd been a bit attracted to Mac all these years. Oh she knew he loved her, that wasn't it, but a man could want another woman even if he did love another. Now here might just be her chance to get a little of that back on him even if she would make sure he never found out.

Standing up and locking the office door, she lifted her shirt over her head and slowly approaching Clay, she said, "If you want me, I don't know why you would need to control yourself."

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed stunned at the sight before him. Never had he ever expected this!

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"I said…" Taya began.

"I heard what you said! I just couldn't believe it!" Clay declared.

"Why? Don't you resent what they did? I mean you have to! I sure do! As horny as pregnant women make you and for the last five weeks you've been avoiding sex with Mac. As I see it we almost have a right to have sex with each other after what they did!" Taya reasoned.

"We did have sex together already," he reminded her.

"I don't mean what we were forced to do."

"Neither did I, Taya," he said.

"Oh. That was comfort sex, and doesn't count. Come on, Clay, I know you want me, you said so!"

"Of course I want you, but are you sure that this is what you want? I mean I don't just want this once…" he trailed off.

"Do you think they were together just once? I mean they came right out and told us that they'd been sleeping together ever since Mac found out she was pregnant."

"I don't care about them right now. I'm more concerned with where you see this going."

"Clay, I'm offering you a no-strings ongoing affair, for as long as we both want it. As long as it remains secret. I don't want to jeopardize my marriage, but I don't see why we can't have some fun."

"I don't want Mac to find out about this either, so that's all fine with me," Clay told her.

"So what are you waiting for, Sexy? If we're going to get a quickie in before our one o'clock client you'd better hurry!" Taya said removing her skirt and starting to take off her bra while Clay stood there still just a bit unsure she really meant this, but when she tossed her bra on the desk and slid out of her panties he realized she did and began to strip as well.

Again Clay hesitated for just a moment when the two of them stood there naked in the office. He'd never really deliberately cheated on Sarah in all their years of marriage. Of course there had been times when he had been with other women in the course of business, to keep his cover or when forced like Taya and he had been, but he didn't count those as actually cheating. This would be the first time, but then he consoled himself with Taya's reasoning, that his wife and Chegwidden had cheated on them already, even if they had believed Taya and himself to be dead at the time. All that flashed through Clay's mind in the instant that it took for him to reach out and pull her into his arms.

As Clay pulled her to him, Taya could already feel his erection nudging her belly. He sure hadn't been lying about the fact that pregnant women turned him on! Running her hands over Clay's nearly bare chest, she thought about how she'd always preferred hairless chests. With AJ it seemed as if he were making up for the lack of hair on his head by the thick pelt of hair on his chest, and Fahad's was even hairier yet. Yes, she much preferred a chest like Clay's. Rubbing herself against him caused him to moan the way she remembered him from their times together on the mission. Whispering into his ear what she wanted he pulled back a bit to make sure she wasn't kidding and then nodded his agreement.

She pushed him down into his large leather office chair and then fell to her knees in front of him. Taking hold of his cock she began to suck, lick, and nibble making sure that it was as ready for action as it could be. When she was sure that it was, she stood, turned her back to Clay, and then bent double at the waist touching her toes. Taya gave a brief thought to the fact that soon she wouldn't be able to touch her toes like this, while Clay marveled at the sight before him.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Taya's moist charms were on complete display for him to see and Clay eagerly reached out to run his fingers up and down her delectable slit. Sliding one finger into her wet center caused her to sigh in delight and the second finger did the same. Clay worked his fingers in and out until she was nearly breathless. Gasping out his name she came. He had to steady her until her rubbery legs could once again hold her weight.

Removing his fingers, he spread her juices to his main target, getting her ass ready for his entrance. Taya moaned her need when he slid a finger in and gave a groan of disappointment when he removed it. "Patience, my dear, patience," Clay chuckled as he took hold of her hips and guided her back towards him. When she was in position, he took hold of his cock with one hand and encouraged her to slowly lower herself onto his shaft.

As she settled onto his lap, Clay was completely embedded within her. He allowed both his hands to reach around in front of her, one rested on her slightly swollen tummy and the other strayed between her legs to stroke her clit.

"Oh, Clay, that feels SO good!" she cried, as she began to move on his cock, setting up a rhythm that would send them both over the edge rather quickly.

Clay knew he wouldn't last very long because it had been so long since he'd come by any other means than his own hand, while Taya was lost in the forbidden moment. This was something her husband wouldn't do for her, added to the fact that she was cheating on him.

Moments later they both came, calling out each other's names. As they recovered, Taya became aware that the office now smelled heavily of sex. She got up off of Clay's cock, but sat back down on his knee wrapping her arms around his neck. "If we're going to keep doing this in here, I'm going to have to invest in some scented candles or air freshener!" she told him as she nibbled on his ear.

With a lecherous grin he suggested, "Or both!"

Taya laughed and got up. Starting to dress, she said, "We need to hurry it's nearly one."

As the days went by, Clay and Taya enjoyed each other during their lunch hour. Taya did as Clay suggested and bought both scented candles and air freshener. He surprised her one day by having a new leather couch delivered. After about two weeks they had started extending their lunch hour to ninety minutes and before long they were taking two hour lunches.

Their affair had been going on about five weeks when Clay once again surprised Mac in the nude. He'd been out riding and had come back to discover that he couldn't find his boot polish. The last place he'd remembered seeing it was under the bathroom cabinet in the master bath. Thinking Mac was busy with the children somewhere in the house he'd just walked in to find her taking a soak in the bathtub. Clay got a really good look even as he backed out of the room as quickly as he could.

Hurrying to the phone he dialed Taya's number and explained that even though their business usually wasn't open on the weekends this client was special and this was the only time he had to meet with them. Knowing from the tone of Clay's voice that their special client was just a ruse to get her down to the office for sex, Taya agreed to meet him there as soon as she could.

Telling AJ that she had to go to the office to meet with a client, she changed from her casual at home clothes into some sexy lingerie and covered it with a business-like maternity dress.

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Saturday, March 20, 2015

1130 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

For the last two months AJ had been working hard to finish the nursery and the new basement study. Today, he was just putting the last few touches on the rooms that he could do himself. The only thing that remained was carpeting the rooms and for that he was going to hire a professional. He'd taken the measurements and knew that he wanted to see the selections for himself before making a final choice. Since Allison was already at Mackenzie's house from a sleepover the night before, AJ was free to hop in the Escalade and head into town to the carpet shop.

Clay and Taya had already both come once in the traditional missionary position and were recovering enough for round two. "So you're not upset that I called you to come down here on a Saturday?" Clay asked.

"If I was upset I wouldn't have come. I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier. On a Saturday like this there's no need to rush or hurry to clean up before another client comes in. Hell, because we're not even open, there's no need to even lock the door!" she laughed, as she cuddled into his arms.

"Does that mean that you're not in any hurry to get home, Taya, my dear?" he inquired with a chuckle.

"Not at all! AJ is busy with the remodeling and Allison is at your house, so I'm as free as a bird," she told him.

"I'm guessing that means you're willing to stay for round two?"

"Maybe even three and four!" Taya admitted with a laugh.

Her laugh caused the baby to kick and that was all it took for Clay to start to get hard again. Taya still never ceased to be amazed about this aspect of his personality. She sometimes wondered if Mac knew how horny pregnant women made Clay or if she even cared these days? But now was not a time for deep thought or philosophy, it was a time for hot steamy sex!

Getting up from the couch, Clay moved to his leather office chair. Ever since that first time, this was their favorite position. Making sure she was wet and ready for him, Clay helped Taya settle herself down on his lap.

He loved this position because it allowed him to have one hand on the baby she was carrying and the other could play with her clit, or even better yet he could insert up to three fingers into her pussy all the while feeling his cock sliding in and out of her oh-so-tight ass.

She loved this position too because it allowed her to control the pace of their lovemaking, because it had long been a fantasy of hers to have anal sex and now that she had, she loved it, and because when she was really feeling guilty about cheating on AJ she could pretend that it was him behind her and not Clay. However that was not the case today. It was a little hard to believe that the man whose cock was buried deep inside of her was really her husband when her husband was standing in the doorway of the office in front of her.

Taya froze, all movement stopped, she felt as if she wasn't even breathing as she saw the look on AJ's face. The man behind her took her wail of "Oh, Clay!" as her coming and said, "I know, baby! But don't stop now, I'm so close."

AJ stood there stunned, he'd come to pick up Taya up thinking she would be done with her client by now so the two of them could go carpet shopping together. But instead, there was his pregnant wife, having sex with not just another man, but Clayton Webb! And since Webb had his fingers in Taya's pussy it didn't leave much room for doubt where his cock was. Turning on his heel, AJ walked out as quietly as he'd come in.

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Taya jumped to her feet, leaving Clay high and dry as she reached for her clothes.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he saw her franticly starting to get dressed.

She spun to face him, her bra half on and cried, "AJ was just at the door! He walked in and saw us!"

"He WHAT?!"

"He SAW us!"

"Fuck!" Clay snarled as his raging desire died a quick cold death. "And he didn't say or do anything?"

"He just turned around and walked out," she admitted sadly.

"Damn! He's probably on his way to tell Sarah!" Clay was dressing as quickly as he could now too, not even taking time to clean up. He knew he had to get home in a hurry to save his marriage.

"Clay, would that be so bad?" Taya asked putting her hand on his arm to stop his frantic efforts to get dressed.

"What?!"

"I mean really…would it be so bad? You and Mac haven't been together in months, she carrying his child, and we've been good for each other. Would it really be so bad if he did tell her?"

"I thought you loved him!"

"I did…do…oh I don't know anymore. The only thing I know is these lunch time romps have become the highlight of my day and today when you called, I dropped everything and came running…"

"Are you trying to tell me you love me?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm saying that I could if I let myself, Clay! I do have very deep feelings for you, but I just wouldn't let myself explore them because I am married. But here seems to be a God-given opportunity for us to have a chance together."

"Wait a minute! You think that God arranged for your husband to find us fucking so we could end up together? What kind of convoluted thinking is that?"

"All I know is, that several times lately when AJ and I were having sex, it was all I could do to keep from calling out your name. Can you honestly tell me that all these weeks together haven't meant something to you too? And truthfully, if you and Mac were going to make it up, isn't over two months enough time to have done so?"

"She's still carrying HIS child!" Clay protested.

"And once it's born she'll always be a mother to his child. Come on, Clay! If the two of you were going to patch things up, wouldn't you have forgiven her by now and be home fucking your wife instead of here with me?! Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Right now all I can think about is your husband is on his way to tell my wife that he caught you and I in the act. Do you really want them 'comforting' each other like the last time?!"

"Why not, Clay? We've been 'comforting' each other for weeks now. Mac could probably use a good romp by now! And AJ is good! I mean things haven't been as good between us lately, but I think that's because this isn't his child. Actually things weren't all that great before that, but I'm sure that was because of using the condoms and waiting on the vasectomy to be effective."

"So, you're trying to tell me that if we raced over there right now and found the two of them doing what we were just doing, you wouldn't care?"

"Just that I'd be pissed that he wouldn't fuck my ass because he claims he's so big he'd hurt me. To find that he was doing it to Mac would torque me off a bit!"

"He can't be that big!" Clay protested.

"You'd be surprised!" Taya assured him and then seeing the look on his face, quickly moved to soothe his male ego. "AJ may be bigger than you, Clay, but you give me what I want and that is so much more important."

"Still, I need to get home and find out what damage he's caused."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Taya offered.

"I really doubt that would help whatever situation I find when I do get there. He's had plenty of time to get there and tell her by now. So I need to find out if there's anything left of my marriage at all."

"Please don't hate me for saying that I hope you find its over."

He paused as he was almost out the door and looked back at Taya. Giving her a half smile, he said, "Oddly I don't…in fact I think it might be for the best after all."

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

The first thing that surprised Clay when he got home was the fact that Chegwidden's Escalade wasn't parked in the driveway. But then he thought that AJ had had enough time to do his damage and head home to face his own wife. The second thing that surprised him was that when he walked in nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was no screaming or crying going on, only the sounds of the children playing in the family room. He peeked in and all seemed well with them so he went to look for Sarah. Maybe she was just packing up his clothes preparing to throw him out. He was a bit encouraged when he didn't find her in the guest room doing just that, but he was a bit worried when he didn't find her in the master bedroom crying her eyes out either.

Clay finally located her in the study sitting at her computer. She looked calm and peaceful enough, but then as a Marine, a lawyer, and now a judge, she'd had plenty of time to learn how to hide how she was really feeling if it was to her advantage. She looked up when he came into the room and even though Clay had years of training in interrogation techniques, he couldn't stop himself from demanding, "So has Chegwidden been here and gone already?"

AJ couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. His wife and Webb?! How long had that been going on? Was she in love with Webb, or was this just a fling? Had she somehow found out how torn he'd been lately between her and Sarah? But how could she? He knew how to keep secrets and apparently she did too! He drove home almost on autopilot, his mind churning with questions.

As he drew close to home, he had to pass right by the house he and Sarah had bought to live in together. It was then a whole new set of questions flooded his mind. Should he stop and tell Sarah what he'd just seen? How would she react? Would it destroy her marriage? Would it end it, as it had his? And the one that he wanted to know the answer to the most…Would she see this as a chance for them to be together as he secretly did in his heart?

Mac looked up at Clay with a sigh. She wished he could find a way to forgive her for believing he'd been dead and taking comfort with AJ, but it seemed like that was never going to happen. She felt a twinge of guilt as a thought that had been occurring more and more lately, once again surfaced. While she really didn't wish either Clay or Taya dead, she almost wished that they hadn't come back. She somehow felt that life as AJ's wife would have been happier than the armed camp she was living in these days. But then she felt even guiltier for thinking of her own happiness above that of the children's or AJ's himself. He had never once given any indication that he would rather be with her than Taya and the two of them seemed happy whenever Mac saw them.

"No, Clay, he hasn't been here. Why?"

"Because…" he was interrupted by the sound of her computer announcing that she had incoming mail.

Mac looked at the computer screen and said, "This email is from AJ now."

"Don't read it!" Clay exclaimed, as he started across the room as if he would prevent her from doing so.

"Why not, Clay?" Mac asked as she read the message in front of her. It was sad that Clay was so jealous of even an email from AJ.

Clay saw her read the email and how her shoulders slumped in disappointment, and there was also a telltale sad sigh. So she knew, maybe he could bluff his way out of this? "He's lying to you, Sarah!"

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with a frown, "AJ's never lied to me, we always tell each other the truth!"

With a resigned sigh Clay asked, "So, are you going to want a divorce now that you know AJ caught Taya and I having sex together?"

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Taya was surprised to find AJ's Escalade in the drive when she arrived home. She had expected him to run right to Mac with the news and to still be there with her. But it looked like he'd delivered his news and come home to face her rather than Clay. Well that was fine with her, she could handle him! He might be mad, but Taya knew he would never hurt her; AJ was too much of a gentleman for anything like that. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the house. Her next surprise was that he hadn't brought Allison home with him, but maybe he didn't want her to hear the argument that was coming. Not that she wouldn't hear plenty of that in the Webb house too!

She found him standing in the nursery, he didn't even turn around when she came into the room, but he had to have heard her because he quietly asked, "Why, Taya?"

Having expected anger and recriminations, Taya was thrown off guard by this simple quiet question. She answered him truthfully without thinking, "Because he fulfilled a fantasy of mine that you wouldn't do."

"Anal sex," he stated rather than asked.

"Yes," Taya answered a bit defiantly.

"So it was Webb, not Fahad?"

"Yes," was all she said.

"So this wasn't a one-time thing."

"No, it wasn't, does that make a difference?"

"Not really," he replied.

"So what happens now, AJ? I see you didn't bring Allison home from Clay's. Expecting a big fight?"

"I came straight home without stopping. I figured we needed to talk."

"You didn't tell Mac what you saw?" Taya asked in surprise.

"I'm more concerned with us right now. I can talk to Sarah later."

"So, you're back to calling her Sarah? It's her you want to be with now, not me, isn't it?"

"This is between us Taya, and Sarah is still married to Clay."

"But once you tell her what you saw I'm sure that…"

"Taya! What happens to the Webb marriage over this, is their business. You should be more concerned with the state of our marriage at the moment!"

"You're not going to forgive me this are you?" she demanded.

"If it had been a one time mistake I might have been able to, but not only did it happen on your mission, you continued it once you got home!"

"If it makes a difference, we didn't start here at home right away…it was just a few weeks ago when I started showing. Clay has a thing for pregnant women…well one's that aren't his wife that is."

"I really don't care to know Webb's sexual preferences."

"Not even if he's with the woman you really want?!"

"Taya!"

"What?! Can you really stand there and tell me that if _Sarah_ were free you wouldn't be panting at her heels?"

"Sarah isn't free so that's a moot point, Taya. However we do need to discuss the end of our marriage."

"I see."

"You can have the house if you want it, but I want Allison."

"I love her too, AJ!"

"I know that, but I will fight you for custody and that could get ugly."

"I won't fight you for her…she's your daughter in all respects any way, but I do want to see her. And I will take the house since you made such a nice nursery for the baby."

"I won't keep Allison from you, you're her mother and she loves you. I can sleep in the study or get an apartment until I find something permanent, whichever you're more comfortable with," he offered.

"It's you that wants to end this, AJ. I would be happy to go on as we are…but since I don't see you accepting that, the study will be fine till you find a place. That way Allison won't be moved twice."

"You're right about me not accepting this situation, Taya. I don't see how you would ever think I could."

"I didn't, I just said I could. You won't turn Allison against me over this will you?"

"No, I would never do that. However one of us should go over there and pick her up."

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

They stood staring at each other contemplating the ramifications of who should go and get their daughter. Taya wouldn't have wanted to face Mac if AJ had told her, but since he hadn't, that wouldn't be so bad and if she went she could see Clay again and tell him that her marriage was over. She was pretty sure AJ wouldn't allow that, but on the other hand, Taya didn't want AJ going over there because she was sure that he did have feelings for Mac. After all, the minute they had thought she and Clay were 'dead', they had gotten together and made a baby! She also knew that there was a chance that if AJ went, he and Clay would end up in a fight and she knew that years ago AJ had broken Clay's nose and she didn't want something like that happening again. As an added bonus, if she was the one that went she would be able to tell her side of the story to Allison first.

As always AJ's first thought was for Allison. He worried how Taya would break the news of the situation here at home to her if she were the one that went to pick up their daughter. He also was not comfortable with the thought of, in essence, giving her permission to see Clay again, but he was sure that Taya would want to be the one to go and get their daughter for that very reason so she could see her lover once again. Although he would never openly admit it to Taya, he also wanted to see Sarah. Ultimately though it came down to what was best for their child and he knew in the long run it would be better if she heard this from him. He was just about to tell Taya that he would go when the problem resolved itself by Allison walking through the front door.

"MOM, DAD, I'm home," Allison yelled as she took off her sweater and threw it on the couch.

Coming into the living room AJ scolded his daughter, "Allison, what were you thinking coming home on your own like this."

"Daaad, when will you realize I'm nine years old and not a baby anymore…and it's only three blocks."

"It's just you've never walked home on your own before and you know we worry about you," replied AJ.

"It's not like it was in your day, Dad, nine year olds are going places by themselves all the time."

"If you want to start walking home from Mackenzie's I just want you to call and let us know when you are leaving there so we can watch for you to come home. If it takes longer than it should we will know to come looking for you."

"It's just because you're older than most parents, Dad. Mackenzie gets to do a whole lot more than I do."

"As long as you're my daughter you'll follow my rules and not the rules Mackenzie follows."

"Well Auntie Mac's baby is yours too, so whose rules is IT going to have to follow?"

"It'll be a long time before a decision has to be made on whose set of rules the baby has to follow."

Taya spoke up for the first time, "Allison, you usually can't be pried away from Mackenzie's house. What made you come home on your own?"

"Things aren't very good over there right now."

"Clay, was this just because she is pregnant or has this been going on for sometime?"

"Well, you know how I am with pregnant women."

"You're not like that with me now."

"That might have something to do with the fact that the baby you're carrying is Chegwidden's"

"Is this your way of admitting you want a divorce or is it was just payback and you wanted AJ and I to find out?"

"Isn't that what you wanted all along so you could be back in Chegwidden's arms with Taya and I out of the picture?"

"Clay, I never once wished you and Taya dead."

"Yeah, but you're also not saying that you wouldn't still rather be in his arms than mine."

"The fact that I haven't been in your arms was by your choice not mine, Clay."

"You're changing the subject again, Sarah. If you honestly had to choose between us who would you choose?"

To be continued…


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"Clay, that wasn't the subject at all, it was you and Taya getting caught in the act. You were the first one to bring up divorce, so I have to wonder if that's what you really want."

"And if it is?"

"So our marriage ends not with a bang, but a whimper," Mac sighed.

"I knew it! You do want out of our marriage!"

Shaking her head sadly Mac replied, "Clay, you have to admit that in the last few months there really hasn't been much that you could call a marriage in what we've had."

"Well if you hadn't jumped into bed with Chegwidden the minute the two of you thought we were 'dead' maybe we'd still have something to save!"

"The children have been quiet for quite sometime, I'm going to check on them," Mac told him as she got up and left the room.

Because she had left the computer on, Clay decided that he wanted to see just how Chegwidden had worded the incriminating news. Leaning over to read the screen, Clay went pale when he saw that the e-mail from AJ simply said, 'I'm very busy with the remodeling right now. I'll have Taya pick Allison up later," and it was signed, AJ.

Clay now knew that he had given himself away instead of Chegwidden exposing the deed as he had thought.

Mac entered the family room to find all three children quietly sitting in front of the television engrossed in their latest game for PlayStation 6. She was about to ask them how the game was going when Clay came hurrying into the room and said, "Sarah! You let me think that Chegwidden told you what happened."

"I didn't let you think anything, Clay. You jumped to that conclusion all on you own."

"But you knew that was what I assumed."

"Well, Clay, you know what assuming does...it makes an Ass out of U and Me."

"Are you calling me an ASS?!" he demanded, his face becoming very flushed.

"Clay, I wasn't the one caught in the act," she told him.

He didn't say a word, just stared at the baby she was carrying.

Placing her hand protectively over her tummy, she replied, "This wasn't caused by cheating, Clay. You were 'dead'."

"I'd been 'dead' before and always came back."

"There's no point in going over this again, it gets us nowhere. And we shouldn't be fighting in front of the children," Mac scolded softly.

Clay looked at his son and daughter as if realizing for the first time that they were in the room. Neither adult had noticed Allison whisper to Mackenzie that she would call her later and leave.

Mac noticed that Allison was gone and thought she'd better call AJ to make sure the little girl had gotten home safely.

"What do you mean, 'things aren't good over there', Allison?" AJ asked, worried about Sarah and the baby since she was only a month from her due date.

"Well, when Auntie Mac called Uncle Clay an A S S, I thought I'd better leave."

"So she knows," Taya concluded.

Trying to suppress a grin at the many layers of irony of Sarah calling Clay an 'ass', AJ simply said, "Oh I don't know, I've thought that of him before this."

Taya gave him an angry glare that he received with a bland smile, which upset her all the more. Knowing that there was nothing much left that she could say to annoy AJ, she chose to take out her frustration on the next nearest person. "Allison, your father and I have something to tell you."

"I already know that you guys are going out tomorrow night for your birthday, Mom," she sighed, implying they were to old to remember having already told her.

Her parents stared at each other blankly. In all the turmoil of the day, both of them had forgotten that the next day was Taya's birthday. AJ was the first to recover and said, "I don't think that will be happening after all, Allison."

"No, it seems pretty pointless now," Taya agreed.

Seeing the looks on her parents' faces, Allison asked, "Are you two going to start fighting like Auntie Mac and Uncle Clay?"

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"No, Allison, we aren't," AJ told her and moved everyone over to the couch so they could tell their daughter what they had to. Allison, who was in the middle, looked from one to the other, and waited for someone to speak. AJ turned sideways facing her, started as gently as he could, "Sweetie, there are times when grownups grow apart and they don't want to live together anymore."

"I know, its called divorce."

"Well, your mom and I have decided that is what we're going to do. Now it doesn't mean that either of us has stopped loving you…"

Allison interrupted him asking, "Is this because I walked home by myself?! I won't ever do it again, Daddy, I promise!"

"No, Allison! Not at all. This is a grownup thing and has nothing to do with you except that now you'll have two places to live instead of one."

"Are we going to move into the new house with Auntie Mac and the new baby, like before, Daddy? But wait a minute…Uncle Clay is there now too and I know you guys don't like each other!"

"You see! Even a nine year old knows you want to be with Mac!" Taya exclaimed.

"Well they did get married, Mom! Gee you don't have to be a 4th grader to know they love each other. She is going to have Daddy's baby. But you are too so why don't you love Daddy anymore?"

Before Taya could answer that AJ told his worldly 3rd grade daughter, "We are not going to move in to Auntie Mac's house Allison, but we will find a nice place close by so you can stay in the same school and be near your friends."

"Why do you think I stopped loving your father rather than the other way around, Allison?" Taya wanted to know.

"Because Daddy said when he gives someone his love he doesn't take it back unless they don't deserve it anymore…did you do something bad, Mom? Say you're sorry and promise not to do it again! Daddy says forgiveness is good for the soul and while I don't know what a soul is, if Daddy says it's good for you, I bet he's right!"

Both sets of adult eyes met over the child's head and each waited for the other's reaction to their daughter's suggestion.

AJ knew that it would be very hard to forgive Taya what she had done, but if she was ready to promise not to do it again, as Allison advised, he would try his best for the sake of their history and their daughter.

Taya sat there thinking quickly. This was her last chance to save her marriage, she could see it in AJ's eyes. What she needed to decide was did she want to save it? If she did it would mean giving up Clay completely, she knew AJ would demand that, but did she want to? That was the real question. As she told Clay, she did have feelings for him, but were they enough to give up on a sure thing, to take the gamble that he would be there for her? In the end she decided what she did because she knew that she didn't want to be alone.

He knew the moment she made up her mind, a determined look came over her face and although he didn't know what she had decided he did know that she had made her final choice.

"Clay, Allison was here a moment ago, I should call over there and make sure that she got home safely," Mac said.

"You just want to talk to Chegwidden and find out what is going on over there!" he insisted suspiciously.

"No, I just want to make sure a nine year old child got home safely. Would you like to make the call?"

Both AJ and Taya jumped when the phone suddenly rang, breaking the tense moment. When neither moved to answer it, Allison asked, "Do you guys want me to answer it?"

Taya, who was closest to the phone, looked at the caller ID before picking it up and saying, "Hello."

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Hello, Aunt Taya, I'm supposed to find out if Ally got home safe."

"Yes, she did, Mackenzie," Taya answered.

"Can I talk to her please?"

"Not right now, but I'm sure she'll call you later."

"Okay, bye," Mackenzie said and hung up. Looking at her parents she told them, "She's home and will call me later."

"Okay, Mackenzie, thank you for making the call," Mac replied.

"Are you and Dad going to start fighting again now?"

"No, but we do need to finish our discussion. Why don't you and Neville go to your rooms for a little while?"

Mackenzie took her younger brother's hand and led him from the room. As they left, Mac and Clay heard their daughter explain, "Discussion is the grownup word for fight."

"So, is Mackenzie right, Clay? Are we going to have a fight or will it be an adult discussion?"

"I think we both know what the outcome is going to be, Sarah. Taya and I are better suited for each other."

"You mean because I value honesty and trust above lies and deceit and the two of you don't?

"Yeah, that's a big part of it. The two of us will do whatever it takes to get the job done and I didn't know how completely true that was of Taya until what I learned on this last mission. Chegwidden always was more your type…the eternal boy scout. I'd just like to know why you never ended up with him all those years ago?"

Mac got a far away look on her face and admitted, "There were a few times during those years that I thought there could be something between us, but as you said, AJ has the same values I do, and would never have compromised duty and regulations for his own personal happiness. So you think that Taya will leave AJ to be with you?"

"You find that hard to believe because you would do the opposite?"

"Clay, I'm not the one that chose this. You cheated on me, tried to lie about it, even after being the one to spill the beans, and then implied you'd rather be with Taya than me."

"So speaks the woman carrying another man's baby!" he snapped at her.

"You're sounding like a broken record Clay. As a judge, I can arrange for a quick and easy divorce and the pre-nup you had me sign before we married will assure you it will be fair."

"I want joint custody of OUR two children, what you do with that brat is up to you, but you'll get no money from me for it," he declared pointing at her belly.

"That's fine Clay, with us divorced, I'll be free to give this baby AJ's last name."

With an affronted glare, he told her, "I'll get a suite at the Willard until I can purchase a place. I'll have my lawyer contact you Monday."

"Alright and believe me when I say that I hope this will make you happy, Clay."

"I'm sure you'll go running to Chegwidden the minute I'm out that door!"

"I know he loves Taya and I'm actually hoping that they will be able to work things out because of it."

"If he knew what she did while she was gone all those years, he wouldn't!"

"And you are okay with whatever she did?" Mac asked truly concerned for both Clay and AJ's happiness.

"She did what she did in the course of her mission. I understand that because I've had to do similar things."

"Things you haven't told me about?"

"Hell yes! You didn't need to know before and you certainly don't now!" he answered smugly.

"Then maybe the two of you deserve each other after all."

"Don't you want to know what she did so you can tell AJ and then you can have him for yourself?"

"No, Clay, I don't. It sounds like whatever it is would hurt him to know and he's had enough of that in his life. If he's meant to know, he'll have to hear it from someone other than me. And if you care about me at all anymore I would ask that you don't tell him either."

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Other than the fact that I'm sure Taya doesn't want him to know, why do you think I'd have any reason to spare Chegwidden's feelings?"

"Because, once upon a time you were a human being, Clay, and somewhere in there I'd like to believe that there is still a trace of the man I loved for all those years."

"I'll take it under advisement. Do you want to tell the kids together or inform them of what an ass I am on your own?"

"Clay, I don't think you're an ass, and even if I did, our children love you and I would never try and change that. We should tell them together so they know that we still love them, even if you and I aren't living together any more."

Relenting a bit in the face of her kindness, when she could have held this over him and make him out to be the bad guy in the children's eyes, he nodded and said, "Thank you, Sarah. I do love Mackenzie and Neville and you have a major trump card here."

"I have no desire to play games with our children's love and loyalty. We will simply tell them that we want different things out of life right now."

Once again, he was grateful that she was the person she was, as they went together to tell the children that their father was moving out.

"Well, Taya, I can see that you've decided what you want to do," AJ said when his wife had hung up the phone. "Are you going to tell us what it is?"

She looked at her husband and daughter, who was so much like him that there were times she had a hard time finding anything of herself in Allison. Taya loved her daughter, but she often felt Allison was a stranger to her. She vowed that that would never happen with this baby she was carrying now. But now was not the time for thoughts of the baby, she needed to tell AJ and Allison what she had decided.

"I'm not sorry for what I've done, AJ, I'm just sorry that you had to find out about it the way that you did."

"So you have no intention of stopping?"

"None," she answered, thinking that the reason she had made her choice the way she had was because Clay was younger than AJ so there was a better chance that he would outlive him.

"I hope you'll be happy with your choice, Taya," AJ told her.

Allison looked from her mother to her father trying to figure out what they were talking about, but all she knew was that her Mom wasn't sorry for whatever she had done that made Daddy stop loving her. She hoped that she never did anything that bad ever! But she knew that if she ever did make Daddy look that sad she would be very sorry for it! "Can I go to my room now and call Mackenzie?"

After Allison left the room, AJ told Taya, "I'll move out as soon as I can."

"There's no hurry, AJ," she informed him.

With a nod he left the room and went downstairs to his new study. He needed a drink. After finishing half of the drink that he'd poured, AJ realized he wanted to talk to Sarah more than he wanted the alcohol. Not knowing what the situation was over there, he thought it would be best just to email her and let her contact him when she was free to do so.

Mac had just entered the office after telling the children that she and Clay were divorcing. Clay was packing to move out, and she needed to be alone for a time. Her computer chimed as she sat down informing her she had incoming mail. Her world instantly brightened and the weight on her shoulders seemed to lift when she saw that it was from AJ. Opening the mail she read, "Sarah, could you contact me whenever you can?"

She quickly typed in, "Are you still there, AJ?"

"Yes, I am, how are you?"

"Sad, but fine," was her answer.

"Why are you sad, my dear?"

"It's hard to see a twelve year marriage end, even if you know it's for the best."

"Why is your marriage ending, Sarah?"

"Thank you, AJ, for trying to spare my feelings, but Clay came home thinking that you'd been here and told me what you'd seen. He ended up telling on himself and then admitted that he'd rather be with your wife rather than his own…so how was your day?" she tried to lighten the mood with that teasing comment.

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

AJ sat there feeling the same hurt she was. Knowing that his marriage was over just as hers was, but mourning the loss of something that had been good and worthwhile at one time. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I know how hard it is to give up on something that you've put so much of yourself into."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do, Taya and I are getting a divorce over this. I'll be moving out with Allison as soon as I can find a place."

"But that house was yours long before the two of you married!" Mac protested.

"My attachment to the house lessened a great deal when we bought the house you're in now, and she gave up Allison when I offered to let her keep this place."

"Well then, Allison is the important thing. I know how much you love her and I'm glad that she'll be with you. What are you going to do for a place to live then?"

"I'll be sleeping in my study until I can purchase a place locally."

"Oh, AJ! Clay is packing to move to the Willard now…the guest room here will be free…"

AJ sat there looking at the offer on his computer screen and he was tempted…no make that very tempted to take her up on it, but he knew that for her sake he couldn't do that.

Mac wondered if she had offended him when it took longer than she would've expected for him to respond.

"Sarah, I can't do that. It would look to the world at large as if our marriages ended so we could be together and I won't have people talking about you that way. Your reputation would be ruined, and as a Judge that would be a disaster."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, and you're right, no one but our closest friends would believe that you were staying in the guest room. I'm sorry I didn't think it through."

"It's alright. It was your generous spirit that led you to offer."

"I suppose then what I threw at Clay in anger today would also be a bad idea…"

"Most things done in anger are, but I find it hard to believe that you could do something really cruel."

"He was just taunting me about not financially supporting the baby, as if with my job, I'd really need him to support any of the children. But I told him that with him moving out I would then be free to give the baby your last name…You see I can be mean when pushed."

"Sarah, you know the only reason that we decided against that was to spare Clay and Taya's feelings. I would be proud to openly claim the baby as mine if you're sure that's what you want."

"It is, AJ. Although I'm not proud of my moment of weakness when I begged you to make love to me, we did create this child when we thought Clay and Taya were dead, so I have no shame in letting the world know that the baby is yours."

"I was glad to be there for you when you needed me, Sarah, and I never once regretted our being together."

"Neither did I, AJ, and I want our child to know that. What do you think of Alvin Jonathan or Aimee Jane for names? They mean 'beloved gift'"

"I like them both, but how long did you have to search to find names that meant that and still incorporated my initials?"

"Oh, not that long, everything is on the internet these days. So, you do like the names?"

"Yes, and since we can't really name the baby Rapunzel or Rumplestilskin, I think either would be good alternatives."

"Will Taya still give her child your name?"

"I don't see why not, I don't think there is any reason to make what happened to her on the mission public knowledge, so letting everyone think her child is mine is still the best thing to do."

"You are a kind and generous man, AJ Chegwidden," Mac typed in and then found an unexpected thought flooding her mind, 'Those are just two of the reasons I love you so much!'

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

'Now where had that thought come from?' Mac wondered. But in truth, when she took a moment to consider it, she realized that it was true! She loved AJ! When had that happened? Was it the reason that she wasn't more upset about her marriage being over? It had to be, she reasoned, as she sat there almost missing AJ's answer to her last message.

She looked back at the screen and read, "Thank you, Sarah, but it's easy to be that way with you. You bring out the best in me."

A warm glow filled her heart and she felt like a teen-age girl in her first crush, then the baby kicked and she smiled, she could share this with AJ now! "AJ, the baby just kicked! I know tomorrow might be too soon, but would you and Allison come to dinner one night this week? I'd like you to feel how active this little rascal has become."

AJ felt a warm glow fill his heart as he read her message and realized that now he would have the freedom to feel their child move. "We would love to, Sarah, just name the night."

Not wanting to wait to see him, but not wanting to seem too eager either, she suggested, "How about Tuesday?"

"That sounds just fine, Sarah, we'll see you then."

"I need to go now, AJ. I hear Clay coming down and I should be with the kids when he leaves, but talking to you like this had helped a lot. If we don't talk tomorrow, I'll see you in our lunchtime chat room on Monday."

"I'll be there," he promised and signed off feeling much better for having talked with her too.

For the next couple of days AJ felt uncomfortable in his own home, he didn't really know why because other than not sleeping together, Taya acted like it was business as usual. He waited until Monday, so it was after her birthday, to tell her that he and Allison were having dinner with Sarah the next night.

Her answer had been, "Just remember Allison has school the next morning, so you should take a change of clothes for her if you're staying the night."

AJ assured her Allison would sleep in her own bed that night!

Clay on the other hand wasn't at all happy to learn his wife's dinner plans when Taya told him at work on Tuesday. "Why are you upset about this, Clay? We're together and both of us will soon be free of our spouses. You clearly didn't want her anyway! Is it just that she's having dinner with AJ that has you miffed?"

"It doesn't bother you that they're getting together?"

"No, why should it?" she asked truly confused. "If they are letting us go so we can be together, why should we care what they do? Or is it just that if you can't have her you don't want anyone else to either?"

"I guess I wouldn't care half as much if it were anyone but Chegwidden."

"Oh, Clay!" she sighed and gave him a consoling kiss on the cheek.

AJ stood in front of his closet that night wondering what to wear to Sarah's for dinner, then wondered why he was bothering. After all he was nearly seventy-one years old and hardly dressing for a date! This was just a causal dinner with a friend that would be chaperoned by three children, for heaven's sake! 'Then why did it matter what he wore?' he wondered. Granted Sarah was carrying his child, but was there more to it than that?

Grabbing black jeans and a gray and black patterned sweater, he headed to the guest bathroom which he was using since he'd moved to the study. As he was standing under the shower spray, his mind wandered to Sarah once again. He found himself doing that all too often these days, but this time was different. His thoughts went to the times that they had showered together in the brief month they had been lovers.

Running the bar of soap over his body he imagined that it was her hands and not his performing this simple task and his body started to react in other ways.

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

With a groan, AJ felt himself harden and he closed his eyes trying to get himself under control. Unfortunately when his eyes closed all he could see was Sarah. Grateful that at least he was in the shower so there would be no mess to clean up, AJ took his shaft in his hand and started to stroke it, imagining all the while that he was making love to Sarah…wait a minute…making love, rather than having sex? When had that changed?

His hand stopped its movement as he paused to consider the wording of his thought. Did he have feelings for her beyond that of close friendship? Oh sure, they'd had a sexual relationship for the short time between finding out she was pregnant and Clay and Taya coming home, but even then it had been more for mutual release rather than love…hadn't it?

But then he thought of all the tender thoughts he'd been having about her lately and how one of his first thoughts, when he knew his marriage was over, was that this would open the door to the possibility of being with Sarah. The problem with this line of thinking though was the presumption that she would even consider a relationship with him. She had never once indicated that she would want to be with him. Yes, she had offered him and Allison a place to stay when she found out that he would be letting Taya keep the house, but she offered the guest room not hers. She had said that talking with him made her feel better, but friends could do that. No there was no indication that she loved him as he loved her…now hold on! He loved her?

Stopping to honestly assess his feelings, AJ found that he did love her! When had that happened? During the short month they had lived together? Surely not before that…he'd been a happily married man. Hell, he'd thought he was a happily married man until four days ago! But, if that were the case, then why didn't he put up more of a fight to save his marriage? Could loving Sarah have had something to do with that? It had to have! Why else would he, the fighter that he was, not have put up some effort to save a ten-year marriage?

Thoughts of loving Sarah brought him back to what he had been doing before those same thoughts had distracted him. He was still hard and his hand was still on his shaft. Once again closing his eyes he began to stroke himself to release. Picturing Sarah there with him in the shower, imaging that it was her hands on his cock rather than his own. Dreaming of her on her knees in front of him, waiting for him to shoot his load so she could swallow every drop of it. He came just barely keeping himself from calling out her name. He knew Taya and Allison had to be home by now and it wouldn't have been good for either one of them to have heard that.

As he toweled off and dressed for dinner with Sarah and all three children, he prayed that he could keep his feelings for her hidden. All he knew was that he'd better keep his distance and avoid touching her so he didn't sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless as he longed to do. That meant that he would also have to restrain himself from feeling the baby move within her. It was something he would regret, but the consequences of touching her could lead to revealing his feelings for her and that wouldn't be wise. He had been denied the pleasure of feeling the baby move this long and while he sadly regretted that now that he could do so, it would be best if he didn't, AJ consoled himself with the thought that the baby would be here in a month and he would be able to see and hold him or her as much as he liked.

That reminded him that if he were going to keep the baby during the day while Sarah was at work he would need a place big enough for the baby too. Then another thought hit him out of the blue. Now that both of their spouses were out of the picture, the ones that would have thrown up roadblocks to his idea, AJ wondered if Sarah would allow him to be at the birth of their child? He hoped that he could find a moment alone with her this evening to ask her. He wouldn't want to put her on the spot by asking in front of the children.

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Finally ready to go, he went to round up his daughter. AJ was surprised at how easily Taya was accepting Allison and he going out to this dinner. All she said as they were leaving was, "Have fun." He wasn't sure if it was directed at his daughter, him, or both of them.

Arriving at Sarah's, Mackenzie informed AJ that her mom was in the kitchen and he should go back there, and then she pleaded to be allowed to show Allison the new computer game her father had bought her that day. AJ agreed and the girls ran off upstairs while he headed to the kitchen. He wondered where Neville was, but reasoned if there was a new computer game in the house he was probably glued to a chair in front of it.

Discovering he was wrong when he entered the kitchen, he found Neville there with his mother. Taking in the situation in a glance, AJ sprang into action. Mac was sitting in the middle of the floor with her hand wrapped in a towel crying. Neville stood in frozen confusion next to her looking from the pot of something boiling over on the cooktop on the island and the smoke coming out of the oven on the other side of the room. There was also a knife dropped in the middle of a pile of vegetables on the butcher block.

Grabbing a saucepan from the rack over the cooktop, he quickly ladled out enough liquid to keep the pot from further boiling over. As he turned off the burner under what he discovered was rice noodles, he looked at Sarah and demanded to know, "Burned or bleeding?"

Turning her tearful eyes up to him, she hiccupped, "Burned."

"Neville, get ice from the freezer," he ordered as he opened the oven to remove a slightly over-cooked chicken. Opening both windows to let the smoke out, as Neville did as instructed, AJ finished, as the child tried to hand him an ice tray. Telling Neville to bring it to him in a minute, AJ gently scooped Sarah up in his arms and placed her on one of the stools from the breakfast bar.

Tenderly unwrapping her hand, he found that her palm was an angry red color, but was not blistering. Placing the towel on the counter, he dumped half the ice tray in it then folded it over and picked up the knife that he was glad hadn't been the cause of the tears. Using the handle he quickly crushed the ice and then forming a pad out of the towel, he wrapped it back around her hand.

Stopping him before he turned away to deal with the next disaster, Mac whispered, "I'm so sorry for the mess and the ruined dinner, I should never have tried something so elaborate."

He told her, "Darlin', you didn't need to do anything fancy, it was just us! I do have a question though…well two actually. What were you making and why wasn't the smoke alarm going off?"

"Stir-fry and…" the rest of her answer was muffled in her shoulder.

Suspiciously asking, "What was that last?" he waited for an answer that didn't come.

Well, at least not from Mac. Neville looked up and said, "She said, she disconnected the battery the day after we moved in!"

Receiving a glare from his mother, Neville beat a hasty retreat from the room. Shaking his head AJ walked over to the smoke detector and removed the cover, sure enough, the battery was disconnected. Returning it to working order, AJ once again assessed the situation in the kitchen then pushed up the sleeves of his sweater and got to work.

Over Mac's protests that she could just call out for pizza, he grinned and told her that he would manage. Quickly finishing the veggie chopping, he then rinsed the rice noodles and set them aside. Removing the chicken from the roasting pan, he skinned it and tossed the wings out, as too badly burned to save. The rest he efficiently de-boned and then chopped into bite sized pieces. Taking down the wok, he placed it on the burner to start to heat and then came over to Sarah to ask, "How is your hand feeling now?"

"Much better. You made all that look so easy!" she protested, nodding at the dinner ready to cook.

"Sarah, you have so many wonderful talents, I don't know why in all the years I've known you, that you can't admit that cooking isn't one of them," he gently teased her.

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

With a slightly affronted look, Mac answered, "I admitted that long ago, AJ Chegwidden and you know it, but when I invite guests to dinner, I want to serve something other than TV dinners!"

"Well, Allison and I thank you for that, but you could have asked us to arrive a little earlier and had me do the cooking."

"Oh, that would have been gracious of me! Will you come to dinner? Oh and by the way…you're doing the cooking!" she huffed.

With a laugh he stated, "Well, at least that way I wouldn't have had to provide rescue work as well!"

Her face crumpled at what she was sure he had meant as a teasing comment, but it just pointed out what a disaster she was in the kitchen. Maybe that was the reason she couldn't keep her husband from straying! But no, that had been because of sex! Just another area she was lacking in, clearly! How had she ever even hoped that she could attract a man as fine as AJ when she couldn't even keep Clay?!

Seeing the fresh tears, AJ was instantly sorry for teasing her as he had. Forgetting his resolve to keep his distance from her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Sarah, Darlin', don't cry. I'm sorry I said something so mean. Can you forgive me?"

"It wasn't mean, it was the truth! I'm a disaster in both the kitchen and the bedroom! It's no wonder why I couldn't keep a husband!"

"I don't believe that for a moment! Remember, even if I know that you're right about your cooking, I've shared a bed with you too and Clay has no room for complaint!"

Mac got an odd look on her face and in a voice that didn't quite sound like her own, she said, "Ummm, thank you, I think."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. That probably didn't come out the way I meant it. All I meant was if Clay wasn't happy with you in bed, it had to have been his fault not yours."

"Well, it would have had to have been from memory then, because he hasn't touched me since coming home from the mission!"

"When you said your guest room was free I just thought you were referring to the fact that Clay wasn't here anymore, not that that was where he had been sleeping. Was it because they'd become lovers on the mission do you think?"

"What?! I didn't know that!"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Sarah! I guess I'd assumed when you said that Clay spilled the beans, he'd revealed all of it."

"No, he only admitted to what you'd seen and then when questioned, implied that it had started when Taya became pregnant. He has a thing about pregnant women."

"So Taya informed me. If that was the case, then why not be with the incredibly beautiful pregnant woman he had at home?"

"Thank you for the 'incredibly beautiful' part, but as for the rest, it was because I'd been soiled by you."

"Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, AJ. I'm happy about this baby and I'm not sorry Clay's out of my life except as the children's father. He implied that there were things about an agent's life and what they had to do while on missions that we would never be able to accept being the 'goodie-two-shoes' and 'eternal boy scout' that he claims we are."

"He was suggesting that there was even more that Taya hasn't told me?"

"Actually he came right out and said that. He even said he admired her for her commitment to the Company and her country. I hadn't intended to tell you, but it just sort of slipped out after you revealed that the two of them had been lovers on the mission too. Do you think it was going on before that as well?"

"I don't think so. Taya freely admitted what I told you, so why wouldn't she say if it had been going on before they left? She didn't seem to care if I knew all at that point, or at least what I thought was all."

"From what Clay said, the things he was referring to happened during the seven missing years and even he thought she was dead during that time so I don't think he was involved. He even said she told him about it while on this last mission."

To be continued…


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"I guess at this stage it doesn't really matter what she did, our marriage is over. As Allison put it, she's already done something so bad that she lost my love, what's left other than for me to hate her, and I hope not to ever do that for Allison's sake," AJ told her.

"I feel the same about Clay…ooooh!" taking his hand and placing it over the baby, Mac said, "Feel! The baby is active tonight!"

Gone was his resolve not to touch her as he felt the wonder of their child moving within her. His eyes met hers and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss her, but forced himself to shut his eyes and concentrate on the baby instead. Finally under control, he opened them and said, "Thank you for this precious gift. Sarah. Both in letting me feel the baby, and in choosing to have this child."

"I want this baby too, AJ. Yes, it wasn't planned, but that doesn't mean he or she isn't welcome."

"It won't be long now before we'll know who you are, Little One," he said talking at her tummy. "Sarah, I know you want to give the baby my last name, but are you sure about using my initials for the other names too?"

"Yes, AJ, I'm sure. This will be little Alvin Jonathan or Aimee Jane."

Not able to read the emotions filling her eyes, AJ decided that discretion was the better part of valor and talking a step back from her said, "Well, I'd better get back to dinner or we'll have three starving children in here soon."

With a sigh, she asked, "Is there enough to salvage out of the mess?"

"Only the wings of the chicken were lost, the rest is fine. Do you have any sesame oil for the wok?"

"No, I'm afraid not, will olive or canola do instead?"

"Yes, either of those will work too," he told her and she showed him where they were. Just as AJ got everything in the wok they were joined in the kitchen by the children.

Mac sent them to set the table as she took beverage orders and served up the requests. Minutes later AJ was carrying a large platter of stir-fry to the table. Mackenzie and Neville dug in without hesitation, they knew Uncle AJ was a great cook from the many times they'd eaten at his house and most recently the month they had all lived together.

"This is super Uncle AJ!" Mackenzie told him.

AJ was quick to assure her, "Your mother had all the prep work done, all I did was put it together."

"Thanks for that, AJ, but these are my kids and they know my cooking capabilities or lack thereof!" Mac insisted.

"But do they know your other talents?" he asked.

Remembering that they had talked about her cooking and bedroom skills earlier in the kitchen, Mac blushed and protested, "AJ!"

He almost choked on a bite of food when he saw the look on her face and realized what she thought he meant. "Sarah, I was talking about your skills as a lawyer and judge!" he assured her with a wink and a grin.

"Oh," she sighed and blushed even more for having had her mind on bedroom skills. However when AJ was around and looking as handsome as he did tonight, it was hard to keep her mind off the times the two of them had shared in the bedroom…bathroom…living room…and one very memorable event in the kitchen…with her sitting on the counter and him…

Her face flamed as he captured her gaze, making her realize he'd caught her remembering the two of them having sex! She was mortified! And he was amused! Throwing him a glare, she just got more miffed when his grin got even wider.

"Mom, are you mad?" Neville asked.

"No, not really," she told him, trying to change her facial expression enough to convince her son what she said was the truth. But her gaze promised AJ that she would get him later!

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Taking pity on her embarrassment, even though he was secretly pleased that Sarah still thought of them together, AJ asked the children about the new computer game and then tried to look interested as the three of them spent the next twenty-five minutes describing it in great detail. Sarah threw him a grateful look as the children began to chatter and when they started repeating themselves, she got up from the table to start cleaning away dinner.

"Mom, I want a BIG piece of desert!" Neville told her showing off his clean plate as evidence that he deserved it.

"You made desert?" AJ asked a bit surprised.

"No, Uncle AJ, she bought a cheesecake at Linilu's! They have the best cheesecake!" Mackenzie told him.

"Yes they do," was all he said and held up his empty plate just as Neville had. The children laughed and Mac shook her head at his silliness. Getting up and carrying a load of dishes into the kitchen, he found Mac putting a pot of coffee on to brew. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Just sit there and talk to me for a minute. Even I can't screw up serving a ready made desert."

Taking a seat at the breakfast bar he said, "Actually there was something I wanted to ask you out of earshot from the children."

"More about my bedroom skills?" she taunted.

"No, but we could go there after this other question," he replied with a grin.

"AJ, I don't think it would be a good idea to take you to my bed so soon after their father moved out."

Stunned, AJ said, "I only meant we could talk about it, Sarah, I'm sorry if you misunderstood."

"Oh Lord! I've done it again! I'm sorry. AJ. I'm really not that much of a nympho. I don't think about sex all the time, I promise!"

"I'd hardly call you a nympho if it's been over five months since you've had sex! And I am sorry to keep bringing it up, but I guess it's been on my mind a lot lately. I had thought I was keeping Taya happy in that department. It was a bit of a shock to find out that wasn't true."

"Let me repeat your words back to you, AJ. I've shared a bed with you too and if Taya wasn't happy then there was something lacking in her not in you!"

"There was one thing I wouldn't do for her, but it was because I didn't want to hurt her, not to deny her wishes."

"AJ, you're a gentle and considerate lover, how would you have hurt her?"

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable sharing sexual details of his relationship with another woman, even if she was his wife, with Sarah, he hoped to sidetrack her by going back to his original question, "You know I did have a question for you before we got so distracted."

Hurt by is unwillingness to share his problems with her, she was a bit short with him, "Well is it a quick one? Because I'm sure the children are waiting for their desert."

"It can be asked quickly, but I'm not sure I want a quick answer, so you can take as much time as you need to think about it and get back to me when you decide. I wanted to know if you might let me be at the baby's birth?"

She had been going to give him a flip quick answer to whatever it was he was asking, but this question caught her off guard and the look in his eyes took her breath away. "Oh, AJ! I don't need to think about it at all. Of course you should be there!"

"I didn't even consider it before, but with the situation what it is, I hoped you wouldn't mind."

"Mind?! I think it's a wonderful idea and I'm sorry I didn't think of it myself. I would love for you to be there, AJ."

"Thank you, Sarah, it would mean a lot to me." He would have said more, but Neville came in to find out what was keeping the desert. The adults smiled at each other and took the cheesecake, coffee, and milk into the dining room.

To be continued…


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

As much as the children all pleaded for the evening to continue after desert, so they could play more with the new computer game, AJ told them that he and Allison really needed to be going. When they whined about it, Mac stepped in and said that since the next day was a school day, she had to agree with AJ that it was time to call it a night. At the door she gave Allison a hug and then turned to AJ, the two of them stood there staring at each other for a moment not quite knowing what to do, and then AJ reached out and gave her a brief but tight hug.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Sarah, and I'll talk to you tomorrow in our chat room," he told her as he turned and guided Allison out of the house and into the Escalade.

Mac stood there waving at them as they backed down the drive, hating to see them go, but knowing that there was really no reason for them to stay.

If Taya was surprised to see AJ and Allison come in the door right before Allison's normal bedtime she didn't say anything. AJ spent some time reading Tom Clancy's latest novel before retiring for the night. He didn't get much sleep through; his dreams were filled with Sarah and him making love. The second time he woke to relieve himself, he decided to just stay up and go for a run, although he made sure he was back in plenty of time to make breakfast and see Allison off to school.

Wednesday morning he met with the same realtor that he and Sarah had dealt with when they purchased her new house. He gave her a list of his wants and needs and she promised to have a list of places for him to look at the next day.

Their lunchtime chats had to do them for several days, but the hour seemed to go by much to fast for all they had to tell each other, so they compensated with emails during the day as well.

AJ toured four houses on Thursday with Mrs. Grayson, but nothing seemed quite right. They were all nice places and had everything that he'd told her he wanted, but none of them felt like they could be 'home'. She promised him that she would have more to show him a couple of days and he thanked her for her patience.

Because both divorces were uncontested, there were only the financial arrangements to settle and details about how and when the non-custodial parent would see the children. AJ also made financial arrangements for the child Taya was carrying, while Clay made no bones about NOT doing so for the child Mac was carrying.

On Friday, Taya and Allison, with weekend bags packed, left to spend the weekend with Clay, Mackenzie, and Neville at the Willard. AJ didn't even ask what the sleeping arrangements would be. He was a bit surprised to discover that he didn't really care.

Saturday morning, AJ returned from his run and decided on a whim to call Sarah. When she answered and seemed so glad to hear from him, he got up the courage to ask her out to dinner that evening. She sounded pleased at his invitation and when asked where she wanted to go she suggested a new Italian place that she said she'd heard was as good as on old favorite of theirs, Callisto's. AJ told her that he'd driven by the place a few times but he didn't know that it had opened yet. Mac informed him that last night had been their grand opening.

Worried that he wouldn't be able to get reservations if they'd just opened, AJ said he would call and find out and if not would call back for her second choice. She had no idea that she would hurt him when she replied, "Oh, AJ, it's just me, you know what I like and don't. Just pick any place you'd like too, it's not as if this was a date or something."

"What did you think it was then, Sarah?"

To be continued…


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

"Just two friends, free of their children going out for a meal…right?" Mac asked, suddenly worried that she might have the wrong reason for him asking her out.

Not wanting to put her on the spot when clearly she seemed to have no idea that his invitation had been meant to be a date, he answered, "Of course, I just wanted to be sure that we were both thinking along the same line."

Relieved, she told him she would be ready at 1900 hours for him to pick her up. It wasn't until after they'd hung up that she got to thinking about the call and began to wonder if she had been wrong. His attitude had changed after her 'it's not a date' comment. He'd gone from warm and cheerful to a more businesslike manner…in fact that was just it, suddenly it had felt like they were back at JAG and were arranging for a meeting. So had she been wrong? Had he been asking her out on a date? If so why hadn't he said so?

After a moments thought, the truth hit her. He had gone along with her statement of it not being a date because he didn't want to admit that it had been his intention all along, but if she hadn't seen it that way he must have assumed that she didn't want to date him…when nothing could have been farther from the truth! But how could she change it now? How could she let him know that she would give anything to have a chance with him?

Deciding that she would find a way to show him, she did something she could only remember doing twice in her life before. She started getting ready for her 'date' hours before he would arrive to pick her up. Mac took a long hot soak a luxurious bubble bath, then she washed her hair and set it. While she waited for her hair to dry, she gave herself a manicure, then she went to her closet to find something to wear. She wanted to find something that set just the right tone for the evening. She wanted AJ to know the moment he saw her that she was ready for a date not just a casual evening with a friend.

Mac had nearly reached the back of her closet in the search for just the right thing to wear. None of her suits that she wore to work would do, nor would her 'mom clothes', or her just bumming around the house stuff. Finally, she reached the dry cleaning bags in which rested her dressier outfits, most of which hadn't been opened in quite some time. She was looking for a dress she'd bought to wear to the celebration dinner she and Clay had attended when she'd been appointed to the Supreme Court. Taking the dress from the bag, she slid it over her head and was pleased that even though it had been five years since she'd had the dress on, it still fit…well at least until the dress encountered her tummy it did.

Looking down at herself, Mac couldn't believe that for just a short time she'd been so excited to be dressing for a date with AJ that she'd forgot she was eight months pregnant! There wasn't a single maternity outfit that she owned that could be called a 'date outfit' and why should there be? Most eight-month pregnant women weren't worried about dating! But this one was, and now she was in a panic as to what to do. She didn't have time to go shopping because of the time she'd spent pampering herself.

There was only one thing Mac could think of to do, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" the phone was answered.

"Harriett? It's Mac, I have a problem and you were the only person to come to mind that could help!"

"What is it, Mac? You know I'd be glad to help in anyway I can. Do you need someone to watch the children while you and Clay go out?"

"No, they're already with their father at the Willard. He's living there till he finds a place since we're divorcing. My problem is I have a date tonight and don't have a thing to wear."

"What?!"

"I have a date…."

To be continued…


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

"No! What I meant was, when and how did all this happen? The last I knew was everything was back to normal after Clay and Taya came home," Harriett questioned.

"There was nothing 'normal' about it. Clay didn't want to be with me since I was having AJ's child and then AJ found Clay and Taya together in their office last week, so both marriages are over…"

When Mac finally paused to take a breath, Harriett jumped in, "This all happened a week ago and you have a date already? Who are you going out with?"

"AJ…and I was going through my closet looking for something to wear and for a moment I even forgot that I was pregnant! None of the maternity wear I have is right for a date! Is there anyway you can help me Harriett?"

Not having to hide the delighted grin on her face because they were on the phone, Harriett promised that she would find something that would work and be right over. Racing through her storage closet, she located a few things that might fit the fashion crisis that Mac was having. She told Vic that she was going out for a bit and took off for Mac's house. The entire way there Harriett couldn't control her giggles of glee. She was so happy that these two might be getting together after all!

She arrived with an armload of clothes and Mac led her directly to her bedroom. Harriett was quick to apologize, "You have to know that most of these things are out of date since it's been several years since Vic Jr. was born."

"Oh, Harriett, that's the least of my worries. I just want to look nice, like I'm on a date, not at a business meeting."

"Well, I'm sure we can accomplish that," Harriett assured her.

After trying on everything Harriett had brought over, their final choice was a pair of gold silk maternity pants that had a matching jacket. Under that Mac wore a sexy little black satin and lace camisole that showed off her breasts and quite a bit of cleavage. Mac had a pair of plain black pumps that would go with the outfit as well as a small black satin clutch purse that she'd had for years, but had only used a few times.

Harriett helped her take her hair out of the rollers and brush it into loose curls that fell to her shoulders. Both women stared at their handy work in the full-length mirror and Harriett was the first to speak, "You'll knock him off his feet!"

"I don't want to do that, Harriett, I just want to make up to him what I said on the phone."

"What was that?"

"When he asked me out, I assumed it wasn't a date, but when I got to thinking about his reaction to what I'd said, I realized that I was wrong. He sounded so strange after I said that, and later I thought that maybe he had meant it was a date after all."

"Well of course he did, silly! The two of you are meant to be together. I've known it for a long time and had even told both Buddy and Vic I thought so!"

"I hope so, Harriett. I've come to realize just how much he means to me and can only pray that he might one day feel the same."

"Oh, sweetie, that man has had feelings for you since we were all back at JAG together, but then your ranks were in the way and then one or both of you were married to someone else, but now it sounds like there might be nothing in the way of the two of you getting together at last. After all you did get together long enough to make a baby and you were going to get married before Clay and Taya came back."

"Actually we did get married. We were walking out of the chapel when they pulled up in a cab."

"Wow! That must have been a hard choice to make, to choose between a husband you thought was dead and the one you just married!"

To be continued…


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"Honestly, no one gave me a choice. It was just assumed that we would return to Clay and Taya, and since they weren't really dead, AJ's and my marriage wasn't legal anyway. Clay even suggested…no told me to abort the baby," Mac told Harriett placing her hand protectively over her tummy.

"That's terrible! No one should tell you to abort a baby!" Harriett protested horrified.

"Well, as you can see I didn't do it and in the end I think that had a lot to do with my marriage ending, but I don't regret it, this baby means so much to both of us!"

"Of course it does, sweetie! I always knew that AJ was meant to have a houseful of children; he's so good with them. When the two of you bought this house I thought how perfect it would be for all of you. Now you two can finally be together!"

"I truly hope so, Harriett. I love him so!"

"I knew it!" Harriett exclaimed.

Mac laughed and asked, "Isn't that what Victor calls you…Miss Know-It-All?"

"Actually, he calls me Mrs. Know-It-All, but it still means that I am wise beyond my years! So take my word for it, if you want that man all you have to do is let him know it and he'll be yours!"

"How in the world can I do that!?"

"Seduce him!"

"Oh sure! In this condition!" Mac exclaimed.

"Honey, some men find pregnant women very attractive," Harriett told her with a wink and then wondered at the odd look that came across Mac's face.

"I know that, but I don't know that AJ is one of them. It might just be better to wait until after the baby is born."

"But wouldn't it be nice to have it all settled before that happened and have all of you living here as a family when the baby arrives?"

Mac got a dreamy look on her face and admitted, "Yes, that would be wonderful."

Just then the doorbell rang and Mac's internal clock told her that AJ was right on time. Harriett smiled when she saw the look of anticipation on Mac's face. "Do you want me to hide up here till you leave and then lock up?" Harriett asked.

"Unless you parked down the block, he will have seen your car, so you might as well come down with me," Mac told her as she headed for the door.

AJ stood at the front door waiting for it to be answered, praying that he could keep his feelings under control tonight. He shouldn't have asked her out, but at least he had the advantage of her not even suspecting that he had meant it as a date. Heck, she even had Harriett here, if he was right about whose car was in the drive! He was just wondering what she could be doing here when Sarah opened the door.

She was stunning! And if the outfit she was wearing didn't indicate 'date' then he didn't know what did! 'How had she figured it out? Who could have told her? No one, but himself knew!' these thoughts flew through his mind as Sarah said, "Won't you come in, AJ? Can I offer you a drink before we go?"

He came into the house and saw Harriett standing in the hall; she had her keys in her hand as if she were ready to leave. Before AJ could say anything, Harriett said, "You two have a great time tonight, you both look fantastic!" as she moved to leave.

"Thank you again, Harriett, I couldn't have looked this way without your help," Mac told her friend as she closed the door behind her and then nervously turned to face AJ. "So what did you decide about that drink?" she asked as she tried to slip by him into the living room.

He caught her by the arm to stop her escape and then waited until she turned her eyes up to his. "You look amazing tonight, Sarah. Am I wrong, or did you change your mind about tonight's classification?"

"I…ummmm…well…I…" taking a deep breath and remembering what Harriett had said, she took her courage in her hands and said, "Yes, after I got to thinking about it, I thought that maybe you had meant to ask me out on a date after all and that's fine with me, but if that wasn't what you meant I understand, I just wanted to let you know that I would be happy if this was a date."

To be continued…


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

A smile came across his face and AJ said, "You can't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that. Is it ridiculous to even think about pursuing another relationship at this time in my life?"

Placing her hand over his on her arm Mac smiled and told him, "Not at all! AJ, I know how weird our lives have become lately, but for the first time in a long time suddenly everything feels right. Maybe, as Harriett said, we were the ones meant to be together all along. All I know is I should feel bad about my marriage ending, but instead all I can think about is you! Going out with you. Having your baby. Sharing the birth with you…" she seemed to want to go on but stopped there.

"What else, Sarah? What else do you want to do with me?" he asked, his eyes turning an even deeper shade of brown and his voice becoming husky.

Taking in the changes in him, she knew that she was safe in saying, "I want to kiss you! To hold you!"

"Are you sure that's what you want, Sarah? I only ask because I want those things too."

"Yes, AJ, I'm sure!"

He didn't say any more when he saw the certainty in her face; he just opened his arms to her and enfolded her when she stepped into them. "Oh, Sarah," he whispered just before their lips met.

At first the kiss was a tender caress, both of them taking it slow and carefully, almost as if it were a first kiss for them. For both, this kiss stirred up the same memory. They were thinking of that moment almost twenty years ago when AJ had almost kissed her in his bedroom during the time they were both at JAG.

She wondered if that kiss would have been as tender as this one.

He wondered if she actually would have allowed him to kiss her back then.

She wondered where that kiss could have led if he hadn't backed away.

He wondered if she would have responded then, as she was now, to that kiss.

She wondered if he had kissed her then like he was now, if she would have realized then that she loved him.

He wondered what changes there would have been in their lives if that kiss had happened back then.

She wondered if her life would have been happier these last twelve years if she'd been married to AJ instead of Clay.

He wondered what she would do if he broke this kiss to tell her he loved her.

She wondered what he would do if she confessed that she loved him.

He gently broke the kiss, looking down into her passion-fogged eyes, AJ wanted nothing more in that moment than to sweep her up into his arms and carry her upstairs to make love to her till the sun came up, but instead he softly said, "Sarah, we'd better go if we're going to make our dinner reservations."

That was so the last thing that Mac had thought he would say at that moment, that for just a second, she stood there trying to pull her thoughts back from the thoughts of making love to him, to the mundane subject of dinner. Finally she was able to say, "Well then, I guess we should go." Picking up her purse, she made sure the front door would lock behind them and walked out to his Escalade.

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one, neither of them quite knowing what to say to the other. Each of them lost in thought as to what the kiss brought to mind. Both of them seemed to snap out of it as they arrived at the busy, cheerful little restaurant. The hustle and bustle of the place, plus the fact that the waiters were likely to burst into song at the drop of a hat, kept the two from dwelling on the kiss throughout the meal.

They laughed and chatted in between eating and sharing tidbits of their meal with the other. Lingering wasn't an option that night because the restaurant needed the table on the busy weekend of their grand opening. Again the ride was quiet, both of them were wondering what would happen when they arrived at Mac's house.

To be continued…


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

AJ wondered if he dared kiss her good night.

Mac wondered if he would come in if she offered.

AJ wondered if he could stop at just a good night kiss.

Mac wondered if he did come in, would he stay the night.

AJ wondered if she was even thinking along those lines.

Mac wondered if he was even thinking along those lines.

Pulling up in front of the house AJ reached out and turned off the engine. Both of them sat there for a time just looking out the front window at the house, each one hoping for an inspiration as to what to do. Finally, AJ opened his door, got out, came around to her side and opened her door to help her out. He held out his arms for her to slide out of the tall vehicle. When she did, the weight of the baby caused her to stumble forward a bit until she was pressed up against him. AJ steadied her and sighed her name, when she looked up at him. "Sarah, if you keep looking at me that way I can't be responsible for my actions!"

"And who said I want you to?" she asked softly, as she reached up to caress his cheek.

"Oh, Sarah, I'm so tempted to lose control with you, but after all we've been through, I'd like to make sure that this is right. Let me see you to the door like a gentleman should, while I still can."

"I understand," she told him, all the while thinking that what he really meant was that he only wanted sex and didn't want to hurt her by coming out and saying so.

They walked to her door in silence and when they got there she reached into her purse for her keys. With them in her hand, she looked up at him and asked, "Have you had any luck finding a place for you and Allison?"

"No, not yet, it's just that nothing has seemed quite right."

"Is it because you're comparing every place to this one?"

A startled look came over his face and he admitted, "You know, you could be right. We both fell in love with this house as soon as we saw it and after that nothing else has seemed right."

"Allison has been going with you to look at houses?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Well you said 'we'."

"I meant you and I, Sarah."

"Oh. Well then, in that case, I once again offer to share this house with you. We were always meant to live in it together and I don't care what people think! When they find out the baby is yours, there will be talk anyway, so you might as well be living here! Just think how much easier it would be to care for the baby during the day while I'm at work. We wouldn't have to take him or her out…"

She finally trailed off when she saw the indulgent smile on his face. He took the key from her hand, unlocked the door, pushed it open and turned on the inside light, then he bent down, placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, and said, "I'll think about it, Sarah. Good night now."

"Good night, AJ," she replied softly as she watched him walk back to the Escalade and drive off.

Both of them had a hard time falling asleep that night and when they finally did, both were plagued by dreams. Mac dreamt that she would face the rest of her life with just her children for company, because the man she loved never returned her feelings for him. AJ dreamt that he and Allison did take Sarah up on her offer to move into the house and he spent every day and night fighting the urge to make love to, and confess his love for, a woman that didn't return his feelings.

To be continued…


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Sunday, March 28, 2015

They each woke the next morning unrefreshed and reluctant to face the day.

It was just after dinner when Clay brought the children back. Mac learned from them that Taya and Allison had left to go home just before Clay had brought them home. As she had expected, they were full of news of how much fun they had and both of them had new toys that their father had bought them. She was going to have to have a talk with Clay about spoiling them and trying to buy their love.

Taya and Allison also arrived home just after dinner that evening. His daughter rushed to greet AJ and couldn't stop talking about the indoor heated pool and room service available at any hour and with anything they wanted. Then she showed off her new swimsuit because she hadn't packed one as well as the new toys that she had received from 'Uncle Clay'.

Mac woke at 0304 with contractions tightening her tummy. At first she thought that it might have been indigestion from the left over taco pizza she'd had for dinner, but when the second, third, and fourth hit she was convinced that she was in labor three weeks before her due date. With no husband to wake, she faced the first hour of this alone. She worried what to do with Mackenzie and Neville when she went to the hospital. Should she take them to Clay? Or since AJ wanted to be at the birth with her, would Taya watch them? Neither of those two options seemed like the right thing to do so she needed another plan.

At 0417 she called AJ. She didn't want to wait any longer than that because she'd only been in labor with Mackenzie for five hours and with Neville just under three. Her doctor had explained that the more children you had the faster labor usually went with the next one.

AJ woke to the soft chirp of his cell phone ringing. He knew in a heartbeat it had to be Sarah, because as he sat up and reached for the phone to flip it open he ruled out the other possibilities: He no longer had a demanding job that would wake him at that hour of the morning with some crisis needing his immediate attention. His daughter in Italy rarely called these days since she was now juggling her time between five different designer boutiques she owned plus the fashion house where all her designing was done. She was still a devoted career woman at nearly fifty, having never married or had children. Instead she took lovers when she wanted and dismissed them as she chose as well. His twin sister Adel had passed away just over two years ago, so that accounted for the rest of his family except for those in the house with him right then. So unless it was one of his few remaining friends or possibly Harriett Galindez with some kind or emergency, it almost had to be Sarah.

His guess was confirmed when he saw her name on the caller ID. "Sarah? What is it?" he questioned rather than saying hello.

"AJ, I'm in labor and I don't know where to take the children while I'm in the hospital."

"For now they can be here. I'll come and get all of you and we'll drop them here on the way to the hospital. Taya can make sure they get off to school with Allison, and Clay can pick them up in the afternoon."

"Are you sure Taya will be okay with that AJ?" Mac fretted.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it. The children are over here all the time anyway, but I'll ask her before I leave and if she does say 'no', we'll think of something."

"Alright, AJ, are you coming now?"

"Yes, Darlin', I'm almost dressed, and I'll be there in minutes."

"Thank you," she sighed.

"There's no need to thank me, Sarah. I want to be there for you," he said, and then hung up to go talk to Taya.

Arriving at Sarah's less than fifteen minutes later AJ told her Taya was willing to watch the children, but she wanted AJ to remind Mac that she would need her to return the favor when she went into labor in a few months. Mac smiled through a contraction and said she would be glad to. They quickly woke Mackenzie and Neville, getting them dressed and their school backpacks gathered up. It was 0450 when they left the house and Mac had been in labor for almost two hours. Dropping the children at AJ's and telling them to go back to bed for a couple of hours, Mac and AJ headed to the hospital.

To be continued…


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Forty-five minutes later AJ pulled back up in front of Mac's house and helped a very perturbed and embarrassed woman out of the Escalade. "Braxton Hicks contractions! I can't believe it! You'd think with two other children I would be able to tell the difference!" she grumbled as they walked towards the house.

"You said you've never had these before, Sarah! How could you be expected to tell the difference?"

She just shook her head and muttered that she should still have known. AJ stayed to make breakfast for her after a call to Taya and the children to let them know it had been a false alarm. He returned home after seeing her off to work.

AJ had thought long and hard about Sarah's offer for Allison and him to move in, and after two more of the same kind of dreams he'd had on Saturday night had decided not to do so. But, by Friday of that week he changed his mind. Sarah had two more false alarms with the Braxton Hicks contractions both in the middle of the night. The second time had been on Tuesday and then again in the early hours of Friday morning.

She was becoming more frustrated and upset with each trip to the hospital and even more so when on the last run her doctor told her not to even think of leaving for the hospital till her water had broke. This last bit of advice had been the thing that changed AJ's mind about moving into the house. At least until the baby was born he would be staying in her guest room. He spent the afternoon packing the things he and Allison would need for a few weeks. Taya and his daughter were once again spending the weekend at the Willard with Clay and his children, so AJ and Mac would have the house to themselves until Sunday evening. AJ hoped he could keep control of himself.

He managed to keep himself busy most of the weekend with minor house repairs that needed doing, so the days weren't too bad. It was the evenings that were nearly impossible. After dinner, Sarah wanted to spend time with him and would often take his hand to place it on her tummy so he could feel the baby move. AJ was eternally grateful when Sunday rolled around and the house was once again filled with three noisy children.

Monday and Wednesday, Mac had incidents of the Braxton Hicks contractions at work. They tried to get her to go home, but she explained that there was no reason to until her water broke. Wednesday night she woke to another set and it was her crying that woke AJ. He came into see what was wrong and ended up in bed with her holding her close and trying to soothe her frustrated sobs by rubbing her back and talking softly to her.

When they started again on Thursday, an hour after the children were in bed for the night, AJ had to stop her from throwing breakables against the wall. He snatched the figurine out of her hand right before she let it fly and replaced it with a soft throw pillow. She looked at the new object in her hand knowing that it wouldn't make the satisfying crash that she wanted, but also knowing that by throwing the pillow she would have less of a chance of waking the kids. However there was something else she could do to relieve her frustration as well as punish the person who denied her the crash. She started beating AJ with the pillow.

The way he figured it, he had three options, all of which would piss her off even more than she was now. He could do nothing at all. He could smile at her indulgently, because she wasn't hurting him at all. Or his third option, the one that would upset her the most…he chose that one because he knew he couldn't spend another night holding her in his arms only offering comfort. He cowered away from her and exclaimed, "Ouch! Ooooh don't hurt me, Sarah! Please stop!"

This, as expected, had exactly the reaction he wanted. She knew he wasn't hurt and was only taunting her, so she began to hit him even harder, but because her weapon hadn't changed, neither did the amount of damage she was inflicting.

To be continued…


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Suddenly, without warning, Mac stopped the beating and in the next instant she was weeping. Throwing herself into his arms she sobbed, "Oh, AJ, I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"Darlin', its only two weeks till your due date, you can stand anything for two weeks. I know you, remember?"

"But this has already been going on for two weeks! I'm going crazy here!"

"Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it easier?"

"Hold me please! It is easier when I know I'm not in this all alone!"

With a sigh of resignation he swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to bed. 'So much for my brilliant plan!' he thought as he climbed into bed with her, both of them fully clothed. Holding her through the night was one thing, but having to undress her and still not do anything but comfort her was another.

Her crying quieted after a time, but she continued to hold tight to him. AJ stood it for as long as he could and then asked her a question he longed to know the answer to, "Sarah, what would you say if I told you that I've discovered that I love you?"

He waited while she considered her answer, and then he waited a bit longer, and then finally, when he could stand the suspense no longer, he looked down at the woman in his arms with her head resting on his chest, "Sarah?" he questioned, only to find her asleep.

AJ saw the children off to school and Sarah off to work the next morning before placing the call that he and Sarah had discussed before her contractions had started last night. Mac had told him she didn't really think it was necessary because she was still two weeks from her due date, but if he thought they should, she would agree.

So he waited for Harriett to answer her phone, and when she did, AJ explained why he was calling. "Sarah has been having Braxton Hicks contractions for the last two weeks and since I will be taking her to the hospital and staying for the birth we need someone to watch the other children. Normally Clay or Taya could do this but both of them are going to be out of town this weekend attending a trade show devoted to the latest developments in home security."

"Oh dear! Someone should be with her then AJ! What if she goes into labor in the middle of the night?!"

"I'll be with her. Allison and I have moved in here," AJ reassured Harriett.

"That's wonderful! I always knew the two of you should be together!"

"Harriett, it's just till the baby is born, then Allison and I will be house hunting again."

"That's ridiculous! The six of you all belong together AJ! Why don't you see that?"

"I do love her Harriett, but she has no idea how I feel nor does she return my feelings."

"I knew it! And I think you might be surprised about how she feels. Why don't you take a chance and tell her how you feel?"

"I did that last night when we were in bed together, but she had fallen asleep."

"Well, tonight why don't you tell her before you wear her out with lovemaking!?" she offered with a laugh.

"Harriett! We were not making love…"

"Pity!" she interrupted.

"I was simply holding her because she is becoming so frustrated with these false alarms."

"Then find the right moment and tell her, AJ!"

"I'll think about it, Harriett, but I should get back to the reason I called you…"

"You want me to watch the kids if Mac goes into labor for real this weekend while Clay and Taya are out of town. I'd be glad to, AJ. Just drop them by on your way to the hospital, any time day or night."

"Thanks, Harriett. Sarah doesn't think we'll need to, but I wanted to be prepared with a plan just in case."

"It's a good idea, and I'd have been upset if you hadn't asked me! Of course I'll do it."

"You are a wonderful friend, Harriett Galindez."

"I know!" she laughed.

To be continued…


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

During their lunchtime chat that day, Mac informed AJ that the contractions had started again. He asked if she wanted to come home, but she insisted there was no need until her water broke like the doctor said, and she would call him the instant that happened.

When she did get home that evening, Mac told him the contractions still hadn't stopped. She had even placed a call to her doctor asking about it, but he told here there was nothing to get excited about until her water broke.

They all ate dinner, watched a couple of movies and then put the kids to bed. Mac was still having contractions, but nothing else, so after a bath that she hoped would relax her enough to let her sleep she went to bed. An hour later she was up and pacing the halls. The contractions wouldn't let her sleep.

AJ heard her pacing and got up to be with her even if he couldn't do anything to stop them. Knowing that he was only up because she was, Mac tried to convince him to go back to bed, but AJ grinned at her and said, "Sarah, I had a hand in getting you in this condition. I can spend a sleepless night helping you keep your mind off these false alarms."

"I'm pretty sure it was something other than your 'hand' that got me in this condition," she assured him, and then seeing the flummoxed look on his face at her bawdy comment, Mac started laughing. Once started, she found she couldn't stop, and was soon laughing so hard she had to hold her sides.

"Well, at least you're laughing instead of throwing things tonight," he said with a chuckle, glad to see her happy.

"Oh!" she gasped and looking down at herself saw that at last her water had broken. It was followed by the hardest contraction she'd had all day.

"It looks like the real thing this time. I'll call Harriett and your doctor to tell them we're on the way. Why don't you wake the children and get them ready to go," AJ suggested as he picked up the phone and hit Harriett's number on the speed dial.

When Harriett's groggy voice came on the line AJ apologized for waking her, but explained that Sarah was really in labor this time. Just as he was telling her that they would be dropping off the children soon, Sarah clutched his arm and said, "AJ, I think we have a problem!"

Not putting the phone down, he turned to her and asked, "What is it, Darlin'?"

"The contractions were never less than five minutes apart, but since my water broke I've had two hard ones!"

"But that hasn't been all that long ago," AJ stated.

"Three minutes, forty-two seconds," Sarah replied. "They are about a minute and twenty-seven seconds apart," she added.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed.

Harriett, who'd heard the whole interchange, told him, "You can do this, AJ! Remember you've delivered babies before, and very well I might add. I'm on my way to help."

"But those weren't my babies!" he protested.

"You'll do fine," she assured him and hung up to get dressed and let Vic know what was going on.

AJ hung up the phone as well and turned to Sarah, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life," was her simple answer.

Sweeping her up in his arms he carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. She looked at him in confusion because they weren't getting ready to go to the hospital. When she said as much to AJ, he looked at her and said, "Sarah, you've been in real labor all day although we didn't know it. Now your contractions are so close together we'd never make the hospital and if I have to deliver our baby, I'd rather do it here with you in a comfortable bed instead of the back of the Escalade!"

"Oh, AJ! I wanted you at the birth, but I never intended for this to happen! What will we do if the kids wake up?"

"Harriett is on her way here and will help with that. You just lie there and concentrate on having the baby. I need to check you now to see how far along you are…is that okay?"

To be continued…


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

"Of course it's okay! How else are you going to deliver the baby?!" Mac asked.

Lifting her nightgown, AJ saw that the baby's head was already crowning. "I'm going to get some things I'll need, Darlin'. Try and relax, I'll be back in a moment."

He gathered up the things he would need and then swung by the front door to unlock it for Harriett and turn on the porch light. He'd only been back in the bedroom for a few minutes when Harriett arrived. "It seems like this should be happening on the floor, shouldn't it?" she asked.

Mac laughed until another contraction hit, cutting it off mid gasp, while AJ just shook his head at her silliness. "How far along is she?" Harriett wanted to know.

"Ready to start pushing actually," he replied, then telling Mac, "Sarah, when the next contraction hits, I want you bear down as hard as you can. It's show time."

Gritting her teeth as she prepared for that, Mac nodded her head, never taking her eyes off him. She could tell he was doing his best to stay calm for her, but delivering his own child was freaking him out a bit. However, she had no way of knowing that it was his worry about her that had him most stressed. Pushing for all she was worth as the next contraction started, Mac kept her eyes glued to AJ as he gave her a strained smile and encouraged her to keep going.

As the contraction ended AJ told her to relax before the next one. He told her that the head was delivered and that the next push should be the last. "We'll know soon if we have a son or daughter, Sarah. Hang in there, Darlin', you're almost done now."

Nodding at him she braced for the effort and when it began, gave it her all. Five seconds later AJ smiled as he held up the baby for her to see and said, "We have a son, Sarah! A beautiful perfect son! Thank you, Darlin'."

"Any time," she whispered as tears of joy and exhaustion fell down her cheeks. "Actually, let me rephrase that…I meant to say, 'you're welcome'!"

"He's beautiful! Mac, AJ, do you have a name for him yet?" Harriett asked as she took the baby to clean him up after AJ cut the cord.

Mac replied, "Rumplestilskin."

"WHAT?!" Harriett exclaimed as AJ tried to keep from laughing.

"If he had been a girl, she would have been Rapunzel," he told her.

"Please tell me the two of you are kidding!?" Harriett pleaded.

"Those were our pet names for the baby before we decided on the real ones," AJ took pity on her and answered.

"So what is his real name?" she wanted to know.

Mac looked down at her son that Harriett had just placed in her arms, and with a tender smile said, "This is Alvin Jonathan Chegwidden." She looked at AJ who had come to sit next to her and the baby on the bed and said, "Thank you for delivering him. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"Yes you could have, Sarah. You can do anything, you're the most amazing woman I've ever known, and that's just one of the many reasons that I love you."

The moment seemed frozen in time. Neither Mac nor Harriett moved. The only sound in the room was from the baby. A tear slid down Mac's cheek as she softly asked, "You love me? Really love me?"

"Yes, I really love you. I've known it for a while now, but was afraid to tell you. However, a little busy body bird told me to take a chance and tell you."

"Hey!" Harriett protested at the description of herself.

"The same little bird told me to seduce you when I confessed to her that I love you too!"

"She did?…Wait a minute…you do?"

"I do what?"

"You love me too?"

"Yes, AJ, for quite some time now. In fact if the truth were known, probably since our days at JAG together. I just did such a good job hiding my feelings…"

He broke into what she was saying to finish her sentence, "That we hid them from ourselves too!"

"I knew it," Harriett whispered almost to herself as she left the three of them alone together. They needed this time alone to talk and discover all the answers to their questions. She decided to make some breakfast, thinking they might be hungry after the night's activities. Before going downstairs she did check on the other children, amazed that they had slept through all the excitement.

To be continued…


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"When did you 'know' you loved me?" Mac and AJ asked each other in unison and then with a laugh both said, "You first!"

AJ settled the matter by answering her, "I knew when one of my first thoughts after finding Clay and Taya together was that maybe you and I would now have a chance together after all. How about you?"

"When Clay and I were fighting about it and I told him that with him gone, I could give the baby your last name, I was wishing that I could also have your name."

"After all the craziness we've been through you'd marry me?"

"I did once, and would do so again if you want me too…"

With a gentle smile he said, "Its too bad Chaplain Turner didn't give us the marriage license, all we would have to do is change the date."

"Look in the bottom drawer of my jewelry box," Mac told him, pointing to where it was on the dresser across the room.

With a quizzical look, AJ got up from the bed to do as he was instructed, there he found the folded up marriage certificate for one Albert Chegwidden and Sarah Webb.

"You had this, and kept it all this time?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Maybe I loved you even then…Harriett said something to me before our date, when she was here helping me get ready. She said that it must have been hard to choose between the husband I thought was dead and the one I'd just married. It made me realize that no one even asked either of us if going back to Clay and Taya was what we wanted to do…they just assumed that is what we would do."

"But with them alive this marriage," he held up the certificate in his hand, "Wasn't legal."

"I know, but if the question had been asked, I just wonder what might have happened?"

"Probably the same thing, Sarah. We're both honorable people and we would've done the right thing even if our hearts weren't completely in it."

"Yes, you're right."

"If I find out that we can legally just change the date on this, would you want to do that, or would you rather have another ceremony?"

"I already feel as married to you as any ceremony could make me, so changing the date is fine with me, but there are a few other changes I want made."

"What would those be, my love?" he asked as he came back to the bed and sat down next to her and the baby.

"I want you to move out of the guest room and in here with me, and I want to take your name."

"I think that both of those things can be arranged," he told her and leaned over to place a tender kiss on her lips to seal the deal.

There was a soft knock on the door to alert them to Harriett's presence before she pushed open the door and entered with a tray of food and coffee for the new parents. "I hate to interrupt, but I thought the two of you might like something to eat before leaving for the hospital."

"Hospital?" Mac questioned. "It seems a bit late for that now."

"But don't you want Alvin and you checked out just to make sure everything is alright?" Harriett asked.

"I'll call your doctor and see if it's necessary," AJ offered and picked up the bedside phone to do so.

A few minutes later he told Mac and Harriett that the doctor would stop by on his way to do rounds and bring a birth certificate to be signed. "I told him you would know the exact time of birth."

He and Harriett both laughed when Mac replied, "0249."

It was only a few minutes later that the bedroom door opened and Allison poked her head in to ask, "Auntie Mac, where is Daddy? He's not in his…" she stopped when she spotted her father and a few seconds later she saw the baby. "You had the baby!" she exclaimed, running over to the bed.

To be continued…


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

AJ quickly kept Allison from jumping on the bed. Holding her in his arms, he allowed her to look at the baby that way. "Is it a boy or girl?" she asked, just as Mackenzie and Neville came in.

"Mommy had the baby!" Neville announced.

All of them gathered around the bed to see the newest member of the family, the one that would unite them all. Mac introduced them to the baby, "This is Alvin Jonathan Chegwidden, your new brother."

Once they had all taken a good look at the baby AJ told them, "We have some more news for you all too. Sarah and I are getting married so we can all be one big family."

"That's wonderful!" Harriett exclaimed.

As Mackenzie added, "Again?"

"Yes, darling. AJ and I love each other and want us all to be a family," Mac told her daughter.

"I thought we already were," Allison offered.

"I think we all are in our hearts, Allison, but we need to make it legal in the eyes of the world."

"Will we be going to Hawaii again?" Mackenzie wanted to know.

"Not this time," Mac told her.

"Oh…does that mean that Daddy and Auntie Taya will get married too?" Neville asked.

"We don't know that, darling," Mac answered him.

"Maybe I should take the children and feed them while the two of you eat what I brought in for you," Harriett suggested when the children ventured into an area no on there could answer.

"Thank you, Harriett, that is a good idea," AJ told her.

While Harriett was feeding the children the doctor arrived and after checking over both Mac and the baby, announced that every thing was fine. He told AJ that he'd done a wonderful job of delivering the baby and Mac was quick to tell him that it wasn't the first baby her fiancé had delivered.

AJ gave her a special smile when she called him that and accepted the doctor's congratulations on both the birth of the baby and their engagement. He left shortly thereafter, telling Mac he would see her for the baby's six week checkup unless she felt she needed to come in before that and giving her the general list of 'do's' and 'don'ts' for a new mother.

Harriett stayed until after the children were fed and helped to change the bedding so Mac would have a clean place to sleep. Once that was done and Mac was back in bed, and Alvin in his bassinette, Harriett went home to share all the news with her family.

AJ kept the children busy and as quiet as he could so Mac and the baby could sleep, but Alvin had different ideas. He wanted something AJ couldn't provide. Sarah woke long enough to feed him and didn't protest when AJ said he would burp and change the baby. She was back asleep almost before he finished the offer. Her plan was to nurse until she went back to work and then pump her milk so AJ could feed the baby while she was away.

Clay and Taya arrived back in town that evening and stopped in to see the children. They were surprised to see that there was one more than they were expecting, but didn't have much else to say about it. They did however both seem upset when given the news that Mac and AJ were planning to marry again.

Their conversation in the car as they left, was about what their future held. "I know you're looking for a place so you can move out of the Willard, Clay, and I know you have no desire to come to my house because it was AJ's, but where does that leave us?" Taya asked.

"Are you trying to get me to propose, Taya?" Clay wanted to know.

"Not unless it's what you want. I just was wondering what you see in the future for us? Are we going to just remain lovers or do you see something more for us?"

"You're jealous of Sarah and Chegwidden aren't you?"

"No, I knew they would end up together when I let him go, but you keep answering my questions with more of your own. What are you afraid of, Clay?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

To be continued…


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

"Then why won't you answer my questions?" Taya asked.

By this time, they had reached her home and Clay turned off the car to face her. "I guess I just wanted to know what you were thinking first. I've always been like that…" he admitted.

"Not wanting to reveal your feelings until you know they're returned?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he reluctantly replied.

"Alright then, Clay…I do love you and would like us to have a future together. I would feel more secure if we were married and I find that ironic myself, because of how our marriages just ended, but there you have it. I would like to live with you though, married or not."

"I won't live here," he nodded towards the house. "Would you be willing to move?"

"Sure! This place was always filled with AJ's stuff anyway. I'd be happy to sell it, and move to something more modern."

"I've been looking at a penthouse apartment in Georgetown, it has three bedrooms and is unfurnished so we could do it up however you like."

"That sounds great!" she told him. "I just have one more question, Clay. Is it because this is Fahad's baby that you're having a hard time making a commitment to me?"

"No, Taya, not at all. I know what happened on that mission wasn't your fault; remember, I was there too. If you want to get married, we can," he answered her.

"What a romantic proposal Clay! But I don't think you were listening or understood me. I'm okay with us being lovers and only want marriage if you do too! I was only asking about the future because as a mother, we tend to plan for things like that, and once the baby is here it will be harder for us to be together."

"Why's that?"

"Because a baby requires a lot of things that make them hard to move around with, and if you won't come to my home because it was once AJ's, then we will end up seeing less of each other."

"But you said you'd be willing to move in with me. Did you mean, only if I married you?"

She sighed and said, "No, I didn't. I guess I was just wanting a little reassurance too that you really wanted me in your life, not just as a sex partner."

Clay scooted across the seat and took her into his arms, "I'm sorry, Taya. I guess I was more upset by Sarah and Chegwidden's news than I thought I would be."

"It's hard for you to see her with someone else, even when you've divorced her."

"Yes, and I wish I knew why that was."

"Could it be, you just hate to lose anything, or is it just losing to AJ? I mean even now you can't call him by his first name."

"I guess that's a big part of it. I see them together now and wonder why they weren't together years ago and then wonder if what she and I did have was all a lie."

"You really think she would have stayed with you all those years and had two children with you if she was faking it?"

"No, I guess not. I'm so glad that we understand each other so well and that we don't need to hide anything from each other. You will move in with me if I take that penthouse won't you?"

"Yes, Clay, I will," she told him as she snuggled into his arms.

"And will you marry me too?" he whispered the question in his ear.

Turning her face up to his to see if he really meant it, she answered, "Yes I will, but we should wait until after the baby is born."

"Why?"

"AJ has said he will give the baby his name and he made financial arrangements for it in the divorce. I don't want to give him a reason to go back on that if we were to get married before the baby is born."

"You know I don't hold many good thoughts about the man, but even I know he's too honorable to do something like that," Clay assured her.

"Well, I know how important your family name is to you and if this was a boy I know you wouldn't want him to be a Webb. It's not so important with a girl because they usually marry and change their names."

To be continued…


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"I still don't see that we would have to wait to get married. To everyone out there it is clear that you were pregnant before you got divorced, so even for people who don't know I've had a vasectomy, it would be hard for them to think the baby is mine," Clay told her.

"I just hope that the baby's complexion isn't too dark, so there aren't a lot of questions," Taya fretted.

"We'll deal with that as it comes, Taya. Now do you really want to stay here tonight, or will you come back to my suite with me?"

"I guess that depends on why…I can sleep just fine here…" she grinned at him.

"Oh I think I can offer you something more exciting than sleep."

"Sounds good to me! Let's go, lover!" she said giving him a push back to his side of the car.

"Did your doctor tell you how much longer you can be sexually active before the baby?"

"Clay, I'm not due for eleven weeks yet, and he said as long as I'm careful and not uncomfortable, I can be active till I'm in labor."

With a smile he started the car and drove them back to his hotel. They got out in front and Clay turned the car over to the valet. As soon as they reached the suite they were stripping off their clothes, each one as eager as the other to join themselves. Even though they had spent the entire weekend together and had made love several times, they still couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Taya wondered if that would change once they were married, or when she was no longer pregnant. Would he lose interest in her then? There would be no more children since he'd had a vasectomy. Certainly she didn't want to go through what she had to get this baby ever again.

Trying to put those thoughts from her head she focused on what was happening right there and then. She and Clay were both naked and he seemed in such a hurry to have her that she doubted they were even going to make it into the bedroom.

Taking her by the hand, Clay led her to the large wing-backed chair next to the couch. He sat down and patted his lap for her to sit on his legs, but Taya smiled and knelt down in front of him instead. She knew that he loved the way she gave him head and wanted to do that for him. In addition to her plan to suck on his cock, she had a little treat in store for him. Her breasts had grown larger with the coming baby and she wanted him to see that.

What better way for her to do so, than to take his shaft between her breasts and stroke it up and down? Each time his cock slid up she placed a kiss on the tip of it. As it grew harder with the enjoyment of what she was doing, Taya would run her tongue over the head instead of kissing it. Clay was soon moaning in delight at her actions.

"Taya, you're wonderful!" he groaned and then pulled her to her feet. Placing a kiss on the nipple of each breast, he turned her around so her back was to him and encouraged her to back up onto his shaft. He ran his cock up and down her slit to make sure she was wet enough to take him and then placing the head at her entrance, took hold of her hips and guided her down on him.

She sighed as he filled her, enjoying being the one to have control of the speed of their coupling. Riding him faster or slower which ever pleased her most at any given moment. Since Clay's hands were busy playing with her breasts, she took her own hand and began stroking her clit. The extra stimulation this provided had her gasping in moments.

A very short time later he felt her tense around his manhood as she cried out his name. That was all it took to push him over the edge as well and a few strokes later he came too.

"Sex with you just gets better and better, Clay," she told him when she could finally catch her breath.

"We have the rest of our lives to find out if that's true, Taya," he said as they got up and headed to the bedroom.

To be continued…


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Afterward they both took a shower, because Taya had learned that Clay didn't like going to bed smelling of sex, or want her to do so either. They both climbed into the king sized bed with expensive linen sheets. Taya had also discovered that Clay wasn't a cuddler in bed the way AJ was. He liked his space and wanted each of them to stay on their own side of the bed. Most of the time that didn't bother her at all, but that night she really wanted to be held in his arms. After all, they'd just decided to get married. But when she moved over closer to him in the hopes that he would take the hint and hold her, he just muttered something she didn't quite get and rolled away from her. She fell asleep holding onto her pillow instead of her lover.

AJ moved his things from the guest room into Sarah's that night and even though it would be a few weeks before they could make love, they could still sleep nestled in each others arms.

Mac loved the fact that AJ was so involved with the baby; he would get up when Alvin woke, change him and then bring him to her so she could nurse him. Clay had always left all those things to her, claiming he was afraid to handle a baby that small. Then later would say that the messy jobs are why people hired nannies. He did occasionally shake a rattle at the children when they were laying in their cribs, and later read them stories at bedtime, but on the whole, until they were old enough to carry on a conversation, he'd had limited involvement with them.

On the other hand, AJ had raised Allison alone from the time she was just a few months old, and while that hadn't been his plan, Mac was pretty sure he had been involved completely with her before that as well. She had the evidence right in front of her eyes in how totally he was willing to do anything that needed doing for Alvin.

There was only one problem on her mind these days and that was the fact that she had always looked forward to returning to the work she loved after her first two maternity leaves. Oh she did have pangs at leaving the babies, but she knew herself well enough to understand that she would go crazy as a stay at home mom. However this time was different. Whether it was that she was older, or the fact that there were more children to care for, or possibly that she would be leaving her incredibly sexy husband at home instead of having him working too, or it could have even been a combination of all those reasons, but no matter the cause, this time was different.

The prospect of returning to work was not something she was looking forward to and she even gave thought to not doing so. Mac was young to retire, but she had worked ever since she'd run away from home and had to support herself. She knew that with her savings as well at the pension she would receive she could live and raise the children in comfort without factoring in either Clay's or AJ's assistance.

So she thought about stepping down from the bench, however she remembered the media circus there had been when Sandra Day O'Connor stepped down back in 2005 and wondered if this was a good time to draw the spotlight on her life.

The problem was her pregnancy had already been big news. Although she was the third female Supreme Court Judge, the second having served from 2008 to 2011 and died in her sleep of a heart attack at the age of sixty-four, Sarah Mackenzie-Webb was the first ever pregnant Supreme Court Judge. When the news hit that she'd had the baby, but that his last name was Chegwidden not Webb, the press would have a field day. On top of the fact that she and Clay had only been divorced a week and now she was engaged to marry AJ.

Maybe it would be better to get it all out in the open at once and then retire to stay at home with her family. Mac decided she would talk it over with AJ and see what he thought of her idea, as well as seeing if he had any suggestions as to what she might do then. She knew she was too active to just stay home and do nothing, and she couldn't see her quite see herself writing her memoirs, so maybe he would have some ideas on how she could keep busy. After all, he'd been retired for almost ten years and never seemed bored with life.

To be continued…


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Saturday, April 18, 2015

After discovering that just changing the date on the marriage license was not an option, Mac called one of the other judges she served with and asked if he would be willing to come to the house to marry AJ and her.

The small private wedding was very much a family affair. It took place in their living room and the guest list included; Allison Chegwidden, Mackenzie and Neville Webb, as well as one week old Alvin Chegwidden. The only friends that were there were more like family, Harriett and Victor Galindez and all six of their children.

AJ and Sarah's kiss to seal their union was interrupted by Victor's exclamation of, "Hey!"

They all turned to see what had caused this and found that when the judge had told AJ he could kiss his bride, young AJ and James Roberts had taken that as cue to kiss Mackenzie and Allison.

Three of the four parents looked on in surprise, while Harriett stood there with a knowing smile on her face.

"What are you grinning about Harriett?" AJ wanted to know as he held his wife close in his arms.

"Oh I was just wondering how you and Mac felt about mutual grandchildren?!" she answered.

"I may be old enough to be a grandfather, but I just became a father again a week ago…could we postpone the talk of grandchildren a few years at least?!" AJ sighed and everyone laughed.

Even though they couldn't make love on their wedding night, Harriett was wise enough to know that the two of them would appreciate a night alone, so she said that she and Vic would take the three older children off their hands for the night. She knew that Alvin would need to stay with Mac, but figured that they could still have a special night if they didn't have to worry about interruptions from the other three children.

As their guests and their older children left, AJ picked up little Alvin from the baby carrier that he had laid in to view the ceremony from, and handed him to Sarah. Then he swept both of them up in his arms and carried them upstairs. "AJ, what are you doing?" she gasped.

"I am going to make love to my wife!" he told her with a lecherous smile.

"But we can't! The doctor said six weeks and Alvin is only a week old!" she half-heartedly protested.

"I know that, Sarah, darling, but there are many ways to pleasure each other without violating his orders."

"Oh!" she grinned and added, "Well then…could you move a little faster?"

"Hey! Remember I'm an old man!" he protested.

"Old man, my ass," Mac laughed at him.

"Your ass is only as old as the rest of you and you're twenty years younger than I am!" laughed AJ.

"And I still have trouble keeping up with you, you sexy devil," winked Mac.

"Sexy devil, am I? You're in for it now woman," AJ snickered and jiggled Mac as though he was going to drop her.

"AJ Chegwidden, if you make me drop our son, I will make sure to tell him when he is older that you were the cause of his brain damage!"

"I'll just tell him that you were carrying him at the time," he laughed.

"Yes, but you were carrying me!" exclaimed Mac.

"Details."

Once in the bedroom AJ gently placed her on the bed then took the baby out of her arms and put him in the bassinet. Turning back to Sarah, he was surprised to find her lying on the back on the pillows, and even more so, when she held up her hand to stop him from approaching the bed. "Have you changed your mind Sarah?"

"No darling, I just want to savor every moment, why don't you strip for me?"

Thinking quickly he said, "But there is no music."

With an evil grin Mac started humming the stripper song.

Wanting to please his wife at all cost, AJ suppressed his natural tendency against exhibitionist behavior, and started to remove his tie slowly and sensually, then tossed it on the bed. "More, more," said Mac, wiggling her eyebrows.

Beginning to unbutton his shirt he asked Sarah, "Are you planning on returning the favor when I'm finished, darling?"

To be continued…


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

"Oh AJ you really don't want me to, I'm still spongy from having the baby. I think sometime this week I should go running with you," Mac told him.

"Sarah, you just had a baby, don't you think it's a little soon to go running?"

"The doctor said I could be back to my regular routine as soon as I felt able to, as long as I took it easy and stopped as soon as I felt tired."

"We can talk about it later," he said, hoping to distract her by taking off his shirt that he had finished unbuttoning.

"Yes, dear, now hurry and get those pants off, my little love muffin," Sarah told him in a sultry voice.

AJ had already unbuttoned his pants and started to unzip them when Sarah said this and he was unable to continue because he began laughing at the silliness of her comment. With an indignant little pout Mac demanded, "What's so funny?"

He tried to answer her, he really did, but her petulant little pout had him laughing uncontrollably. He actually had to stagger over to a chair in the room to keep himself from falling on the floor.

Knowing he was helpless until he could get his amusement under control, Mac got up from the bed, walked over to his chair, and knelt down in front of him. Her removal of his shoes and socks barely registered on AJ as he was now almost gasping for breath, however, when she reached up to finish unzipping his pants she acquired his full attention! He gave a gasp of a different kind when she tugged his trousers over his hips and began to peel them off his legs. "Impatient are we, darling?"

"You got it, my stud muffin."

"Somehow I get the feeling that your mind is divided between lovemaking and food."

As if on cue, Mac's tummy rumbled in protest at having gone for several hours without food. "Well, it is a very hard decision…between you and dinner, so I guess I'll make a meal out of loving you."

"Alvin cries when he gets hungry and I would hate for you to start doing that in the middle of our lovemaking, it might give me a complex," AJ said as he got up, stepped out of his pants, and leaving his stunned bride kneeling on the floor in front of the chair, strode naked from the room.

AJ went into the kitchen to get something he could take into the bedroom, fixing a tray of bananas, oranges, cheese and crackers, along with two bottles of water, AJ made his way back to his hungry wife.

"Mmmmm the front view is as good as the retreating view I had earlier," grinned Mac, when he entered the room.

Blushing a bit at her comment, he stated, "I know you woman, you're just looking at the tray of food."

"Both you and the food look good enough to eat."

"I guess I'll find out your true feelings by which one you reach for first," he smirked at her.

"Oh, in that case bring that long lushly curved, delectable…banana here."

Giggling at his open mouth disbelief, she snatched the banana from the tray that he'd brought close to the bed, peeled it, and after tossing the peel back on the tray, she slowly rolled her tongue over the end of the banana. With a soft moan she slid it into her mouth. Ever so slowly she slid the banana in and out as if she was making love to his shaft. AJ felt himself harden as he watched her actions and softly moaned, "Oh God, Sarah."

He continued to watch as she 'gave head' to the banana, she seemed to be enjoying her little act, but he didn't know if it was just to taunt him or if she was actually pretending that it was him she had in her mouth. Just when he thought that he might lose control just by watching this tantalizing sight, she looked up at him and deliberately bit the banana in half!

To be continued…


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 102

"Oh, AJ," Mac sighed in delight. "You were right. That feels like nothing I've ever felt before!"

He stopped drinking from her just long enough to say, "I'm glad that you like it!"

"I more than like it!" she gasped, as he went back to work drawing milk from her, but he switched to her other breast so they would get equal treatment. As he did that, AJ gently parted her thighs and with his thumb carefully stroked her clit. This extra stimulation was all she needed for her world to go spinning out of control. Crying out his name, she shuddered and came.

Finally able to catch her breath once again, Mac rose up on one elbow to lean over his body where it lay on the bed beside her. Taking possession of his mouth with hers, she was determined to give him a kiss that would thank him for the pleasure he had just given her. As she kissed him and her tongue probed deeply into his mouth, she could detect the faint traces of her own milk there. That was all it took to fan the flames of her desire again.

Throwing her leg over one of his, she let her intensely sensitive and enflamed sex come to rest on his masculine thigh. He could feel how wet she was as she humped his leg. Because he was so hard from the excitement of making her come, she nudged his erect shaft every time she slid forward. He closed his eyes as he lay there on the pillows imagining that she was riding him for real.

Mac saw his eyes close and the smile that appeared on his face at about the same time she saw his tie which he had thrown onto the bed while he was undressing. It was half under his right shoulder and because his arms were up and pillowed under his head, she got an idea. In their days at JAG she'd had several fantasies about being the one in control when they finally came together. She knew that his honor and commitment to duty would not allow him to make the first move to that happening, so she'd concocted many scenarios where she would be the one to initiate their joining.

Seeing that his eyes were still closed, she asked him the same question he'd asked her the night Alvin was born, "AJ, do you trust me?"

"With every breath I take, my love, why?"

"Then will you do something for me?"

"Of course, what is it?" 

"I want you to close your eyes and not open them till I tell you that you can. Will you do that for me?"

"What is it you have planned, my devious little darling?" he asked with a grin.

"If I told you that, I wouldn't need you to close your eyes, now would I?" she taunted.

"I know that, why do you think I asked?"

"Oh, so you really don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course I trust you…now what do you have planned?"

With a heavy sigh of regret she started to move off his leg as she said, "Well, I guess you didn't really mean it…"

"Wait!" he exclaimed bringing her back to where she had been on his leg. "I do trust you!" He closed his eyes and lay back once again. "Do your worst!" he told her.

Waving her hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't peeking, Mac was satisfied for the moment that he wasn't looking. She reached for the tie and looped it through the brass bars of the bed's headboard.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" he asked when he felt her moving around, but not being able to figure out what she was doing.

Grinning, she kissed the tip of his nose and told him, "You just keep those eyes closed, AJ Chegwidden!" Making a slipknot in each end of his tie, she slid one over each of his wrists.

This action was so unexpected that his eyes popped open and as he assessed the situation, he asked, "Sarrrrrah?"

With an evil little grin she told him, "I knew you couldn't keep your eyes closed! And for that my bad boy, you will be punished!"

His laughter spilled forth, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been referred to as a boy let alone a bad boy, but he also wasn't afraid of whatever punishment Sarah would dish out.

"WHAT are you laughing at?" she demanded.

To be continued…


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

"Oh, AJ," Mac sighed in delight. "You were right. That feels like nothing I've ever felt before!"

He stopped drinking from her just long enough to say, "I'm glad that you like it!"

"I more than like it!" she gasped, as he went back to work drawing milk from her, but he switched to her other breast so they would get equal treatment. As he did that, AJ gently parted her thighs and with his thumb carefully stroked her clit. This extra stimulation was all she needed for her world to go spinning out of control. Crying out his name, she shuddered and came.

Finally able to catch her breath once again, Mac rose up on one elbow to lean over his body where it lay on the bed beside her. Taking possession of his mouth with hers, she was determined to give him a kiss that would thank him for the pleasure he had just given her. As she kissed him and her tongue probed deeply into his mouth, she could detect the faint traces of her own milk there. That was all it took to fan the flames of her desire again.

Throwing her leg over one of his, she let her intensely sensitive and enflamed sex come to rest on his masculine thigh. He could feel how wet she was as she humped his leg. Because he was so hard from the excitement of making her come, she nudged his erect shaft every time she slid forward. He closed his eyes as he lay there on the pillows imagining that she was riding him for real.

Mac saw his eyes close and the smile that appeared on his face at about the same time she saw his tie which he had thrown onto the bed while he was undressing. It was half under his right shoulder and because his arms were up and pillowed under his head, she got an idea. In their days at JAG she'd had several fantasies about being the one in control when they finally came together. She knew that his honor and commitment to duty would not allow him to make the first move to that happening, so she'd concocted many scenarios where she would be the one to initiate their joining.

Seeing that his eyes were still closed, she asked him the same question he'd asked her the night Alvin was born, "AJ, do you trust me?"

"With every breath I take, my love, why?"

"Then will you do something for me?"

"Of course, what is it?" 

"I want you to close your eyes and not open them till I tell you that you can. Will you do that for me?"

"What is it you have planned, my devious little darling?" he asked with a grin.

"If I told you that, I wouldn't need you to close your eyes, now would I?" she taunted.

"I know that, why do you think I asked?"

"Oh, so you really don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course I trust you…now what do you have planned?"

With a heavy sigh of regret she started to move off his leg as she said, "Well, I guess you didn't really mean it…"

"Wait!" he exclaimed bringing her back to where she had been on his leg. "I do trust you!" He closed his eyes and lay back once again. "Do your worst!" he told her.

Waving her hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't peeking, Mac was satisfied for the moment that he wasn't looking. She reached for the tie and looped it through the brass bars of the bed's headboard.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" he asked when he felt her moving around, but not being able to figure out what she was doing.

Grinning, she kissed the tip of his nose and told him, "You just keep those eyes closed, AJ Chegwidden!" Making a slipknot in each end of his tie, she slid one over each of his wrists.

This action was so unexpected that his eyes popped open and as he assessed the situation, he asked, "Sarrrrrah?"

With an evil little grin she told him, "I knew you couldn't keep your eyes closed! And for that my bad boy, you will be punished!"

His laughter spilled forth, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been referred to as a boy let alone a bad boy, but he also wasn't afraid of whatever punishment Sarah would dish out.

"WHAT are you laughing at?" she demanded.

To be continued…


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

"I'm not sure, it's either you calling me a boy, a bad boy, or the thought of you punishing me," AJ answered her.

"Oh!" Mac exclaimed, indignant now at the idea that he didn't think she could punish him. Determined to make him pay for his assumption, she set out to prove to him that he was wrong.

She started by kissing him deeply and tenderly. This might not have seemed like punishment to start out with, but he was helpless to participate in the kiss with anything but his lips. His hands were well and truly tied to the headboard. Mac broke the kiss and nuzzled her way to his ear, where she nibbled and sucked on the lobe the way she'd found drove him wild. He was already squirming under her and she hadn't even left his face!

Her evil grin reappeared as she trailed kisses down his chest. AJ was actually testing to see how well she'd tied him by the time she reached his nipple. He had just found out what she'd used to tie him with. "Sarah, you used my tie?" he questioned in disbelief as she began to tease and taunt his nipple with her teeth and tongue.

Looking up at him she said, "Well, you so conveniently left it on the bed for me!" and went on to torture his other nipple with her attentions.

"Remind me not to do that again," he grumbled, knowing that he could probably get free of the bonds, but it would mean ripping one of his favorite ties to do so and to be honest, he was enjoying what Sarah was doing to him, he just wasn't used to being helpless. He always liked to give as much pleasure as he was getting, but he couldn't do that this way.

He watched her as she kissed her way down his stomach until she reached his manhood. Giving it the briefest peck on the tip she backed away and began kissing her way down his leg. He moaned in frustration as she got further and further away from what he really wanted her to be paying attention to. To top that off he knew that part of his 'punishment' would be the fact that she would most likely kiss her way back up the other leg before she did return her attentions to his cock.

What AJ hadn't expected though was that she would stop when she got to his foot. Lifting it into her lap Sarah was giving him a very sensual foot rub. How can a foot rub be sensual? Well his foot was nestled between her ample breasts, but it was the look in her eyes that was really getting to him. She was eyeing him like he were a 'Meat Lover's Pizza' and she was starving! AJ knew that for the last ten years Sarah had been limiting the quantity of her favorite pizzas that she would allow herself to have. Knowing that her metabolism was changing, as she got older she would only allow herself to indulge as a special treat.

When she finished the foot rub instead of moving on to the other foot as he expected her to do, she lifted his foot even higher and took his big toe into her mouth. As she was sucking on it he asked, "Sarah, what are you doing?"

Letting the toe pop out of her mouth she replied, "I saw this movie once where this guy was doing this to his wife and I remembered that it got me all hot and bothered at the time, so I thought I would try it with you."

"I really don't think it will do a thing for me," he informed her.

"Really? Why don't you close your eyes and just go with it? You might be surprised," she suggested and went back to sucking on his toe.

He did as she suggested and was amazed at the sensations he felt when he did so. It was as if she were sucking on his cock not his toe! He almost came unglued. As tight as a bowstring, he thought he had all he could handle when she deliberately moved to the other foot and started doing the same thing! "Sarrrrrah!" he gasped.

"Yes?" she taunted.

"I can't last much longer!"

Knowing that she had accomplished her goal, she took pity on the man and moved back up his body until she could take his cock back into her mouth. It was just a matter of moments until she was drinking down his cum and enjoying every drop. When she finished, she smirked at him and asked, "So will you ever think that I can't punish you again?"

"Never, my love! Never! Now will you please untie me?"

"Ummm I guess so…"

To be continued…


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Two days later, Sarah amazed AJ by telling him that she wanted to go for a run with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes," she grinned at him as she placed the baby in his snuggly.

"Alright," AJ stated, but scooped the baby up and strapped the snuggly to his chest so Alvin could safely go with them since the other children were in school. "But Alvin and I will run together and if you get tired you tell me and we'll stop whenever you like."

"You just love holding him!" Mac laughed.

"Guilty as charged, Your Honor. Can I throw myself on the mercy of the court?"

"I'll take that under advisement when we get home," she teased him.

She could tell that AJ was taking it slow for both her and the fact that he had Alvin strapped to his chest. Mac was grateful even though she didn't want to admit it. Having a baby at fifty wasn't as easy as it had been at forty-five when Neville was born. At a mile, AJ could see the signs that Sarah was getting tired, so he turned for home and slowed their pace to a brisk walk.

Arriving home, AJ undid the snuggly to find that his son was sound asleep. With a grin, he tucked Alvin into his bassinette and suggested a shower to Sarah.

"Are you saying I need one?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Will I get into trouble if I say 'yes'?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"You would! However, I'll allow you to redeem yourself if you join me!" she gave him a come hither look.

"Sarah, are you sure you're not too tired from our run?"

"AJ, it's nice of you to call what we did a run, but I know that you usually do at least three miles and you don't walk the second half of it!"

"Well, I am getting older…I'll be seventy-one in two months. Maybe I'm slowing down."

"Oh, I see! So it's not my level of tiredness that is the problem…you're telling me that you're too old to make love to me in the shower after that sad excuse for a run?!"

"I'll never be too old for that! And the thought of showering with you could probably excite me on my death bed!"

"Please don't talk about dying, my love! I want you with me for a very long time."

"We all have to go sometime, Darling, but you're right, I do want to be with you for quite some time yet. After all we have four very precious children to raise."

"Yes, we do, but right now three of them are at school and the fourth is sleeping so…are you planning on joining me in the shower or not?!"

"Shall we race?" he asked, already pulling his sweatshirt over his head.

"That's hardly fair, AJ! You know I have more on than you do!" Mac complained as she also started to remove her clothes.

"Is that my fault?" he taunted.

Stopping for just a moment, she informed him, "Actually it is! If it wasn't for your virile self, I wouldn't be wearing a nursing bra!"

"And you had nothing to do with that night?"

She had been taking off her sweatpants when he threw that teasing remark at her. Once again she stopped and said, "I know I was the one that begged you to stay and make love to me that night, AJ. The whole thing was my fault."

"Sarah! Have you even known me to do something I didn't want to do? I have no regrets about that night. I wanted to be in your arms as much as you wanted to be in mine, and how can you possibly think I regret little Alvin?"

"I know you love him, AJ, it's clear in everything you do for him. I guess I still find it hard to believe that you really love me and that this isn't just some wonderful dream that I'll wake up from soon."

"If it is a dream, then I'm having the same one, and I hope neither one of us ever wakes up from it if that is the case. So are you ready for our shower, my darling?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"Yes I am, and I'm glad that we're in this dream together," she told him taking his hand and following him into the bathroom.

"So am I, Sarah."

To be continued…


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Adjusting the water to a comfortable temperature, AJ allowed Sarah to step into the large shower stall before him. The eleven different showerheads hit them from all sides, so no part of either of them was left to get cold. The master bath had been one of their favorite features when they purchased the house. This was the first time they were sharing a shower in it.

Taking her bath sponge in his hand, AJ lathered it up and caressingly washed every inch of her. When he finished, Mac tried to take the sponge from him to return the favor, but he shook his head 'no' and turned her away form him. She was already so turned on from him bathing her that she almost came when his hands reached around her to play with her breasts.

She could feel his erection pressing against her backside and wished there weren't medical reasons for the six-week wait or she would have ignored them. Her thoughts were distracted when one of his hands left her breast and reached for the handheld showerhead. Mac knew it had three different settings and she watched as he dialed it to the gentlest of the spray selections.

As he focused the spray on her breasts, Mac enjoyed the sensual feel of it, she did however wonder what his plan was as his free hand stroked down her still 'spongy' tummy to part her legs. This allowed him to stroke her clit with his long middle finger until moaning his name she came with a shudder.

He held her steady until her passion-weakened legs could support her once again and then followed the path his hand had taken minutes before with the showerhead. Parting her folds with his free hand, he guided the gently pulsing spray until it was hitting her clit directly.

Her groan of delight let him know he was pleasing her. He whispered in her ear that he wished it was his tongue on her clit and that along with the spray was all it took to send her over the edge again.

Begging him to let her go, Mac slid to her knees in front of him. The wonderful man that was her husband had given her two mind-blowing orgasms and he was standing there hard as a rock and still unsatisfied. Determined to change that situation, she reached out with both hands to take a hold of his shaft.

Grinning up at him she stroked it as she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come…his cum! AJ shuddered at the erotic picture she made kneeling in front of him and his cock twitched with the expectation of what he knew she was about to do.

"Sarah, if you only knew how many times I thought of you doing just this!"

"Mmmmm really? I often wondered what would've happened if I was hiding under your desk one day when you came in and after you sat down and scooted your chair in I would reach up and undo your fly. Then I would take out your cock and start to suck on it. You would be just about ready to pull back and see who it was when Tiner or Coates would come in with your morning messages and you would have to sit there pretending that nothing was going on under the desk. Then you would finally be alone again and ready to look under the desk when the phone would ring. It would be the SECNAV so you would have to take the call and I would have you so close to coming by then that you could hardly concentrate on the call."

"My god, you really thought about all that?"

"Oh yeah! You didn't have any fantasies about us together back then?" she asked as she continued to stroke his cock.

"Yes, but I usually pictured you on top of my desk rather than under it!"

"Mmmmm that sounds good too!" she said and finally took his manhood in her mouth. Although AJ had a large cock, Mac loved to suck on it. If she held her head just right and relaxed her throat, she could take all of him, and that was just what she did!

AJ groaned out her name and shot his load deep in her throat. She drank down every drop.

To be continued…


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Saturday, May 22, 2015

0900 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

It was five weeks later and finally the day for Sarah and Alvin's six week check-up had arrived. AJ had been planning a special day for his wife for over a week. Clay and Taya had gotten married the weekend before and because of that hadn't taken the children. They had moved into the penthouse apartment Clay had been looking at when they got engaged and seemed happy together. AJ made sure that they were going to take the children for the weekend and even thought about having Harriett take Alvin for the night, but knew that Sarah wasn't ready to let him out of her sight yet.

Clay and Taya picked up the children on Friday night right after they closed up shop. Sarah's appointment was the first thing Saturday morning and she was more that a bit surprised when AJ didn't want to go with her. He'd always gone to her appointments before Alvin was born so she had expected him to continue, but she realized he was up to something when he gave her a lame excuse for not going. He helped her out to her car and locked Alvin's car seat into place for her, then waved as she drove off. She could see him hurrying back into the house in her rearview mirror.

She had only been gone from the house for about a half an hour when the florist van arrived and began unloading. AJ smiled at the man when he said, "Boy, you must have really pissed her off if you think it will take all this to make her forgive you!" He placed the flowers in water so they would stay fresh until he needed them and then went to work getting the house ready for what he had planned for that night.

AJ had made plans for his wife and son to be away from the house until just before dinner that night; he hoped that Sarah would be pleased with the day he had planned for her.

Mac was surprised when she came out of the doctor's office and a man in a chauffeur's uniform stepped up to her hand handed her a note. She opened it and discovered it was from AJ, it read:

Sarah my love,

I have a very special day planned for you. Go with the chauffeur, I have arranged for your car to be brought home. I'll see you and Alvin this evening. Have a wonderful day.

I love you.

AJ

A bit disappointed at this change in what she had planned, Mac still smiled at her husband's loving gesture. She knew he had been anticipating this day just as long as she had, and even though her first instinct on getting the 'all clear' from her doctor to resume normal marital activities had been to hurry home and do just that, here AJ had planned something special for her. Eager to know what it was she nodded to the chauffeur that she was ready.

Her next surprise was when he stepped aside and opened the door to a white stretch limousine. He waited until she was safely inside with her seatbelt fastened and the baby's car seat secured, before closing the door and heading for the driver's seat. They hadn't been driving very long at all when the car stopped and her door was once again opened.

The day spa that they were in front of was a place she had always secretly longed to try, but it just wasn't something Mac saw herself buying for herself. But somehow AJ had figured out this was something she would love and arranged it for her. The chauffeur smiled at her look of pleasure and told her he would be back later to pick her up.

Entering the spa Mac discovered AJ had arranged for her to have the works done. She was scheduled for a manicure and pedicure, a leg wax, as well as a facial and total body massage. Then if that weren't enough she was to receive the complete hair care package too! A cut, conditioning, and style. They told her that her husband had ordered a special lunch for her and she only needed to tell them when she was ready for it to have it.

To be continued…


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Mac couldn't believe how totally pampered she felt by the end of it all and to make the day even more perfect, Alvin had behaved like a little angel all day. By the time they were finished with her, she was actually getting hungry for dinner. As she left the building she was once again met by the chauffeur who handed her another note from AJ. She waited until they were on the road for home before opening it and reading it.

My darling Sarah,

I know that you were well taken care of today, but your special day isn't over yet, I plan to take even better care of you when you get home to me. Could you possibly feed Alvin on your way home? The partition in the limo will make sure that your driver isn't peeking. As much as I love to watch you nurse our son, I'd like tonight to be about just us, as much as possible.

When you get home please follow the path I've laid out for you. I'm counting the minutes until you're in my arms my love.

Your devoted husband

She smiled and held the note close to her heart for a moment and then did as AJ requested and nursed Alvin. By the time the limo pulled to a stop the baby was fed, diapered, and asleep. Mac was ready for a very special night with her very sexy husband. The driver opened her door and told her it had been a pleasure escorting her, then got back in the limo and drove off. Mac saw that, as promised, her car was home safe and sound and parked in its usual spot.

Mac opened the door and gasped. There in front of her was a path of rose petals. They crossed the foyer and led her up the stairs, she was oh so in love with the man who had devoted hours to this romantic gesture. She couldn't imagine how many roses it had taken to lead her to her own bedroom door, but she made a mental note to ask him sometime tonight. Drawing a deep breath, she wondered what new surprises waited behind the closed door.

Turning the knob she opened it to find a flickering fairyland. There must have been a hundred candles lit and placed around the room!

AJ had been called, as instructed, by the driver when they pulled up in front of the house so he was in position waiting for her. Taking the baby carrier from her unresisting hand, he put his son in his bassinette while Sarah took in the rest of the room.

The path of rose petals led to a nest of about a dozen pillows on the floor in front of the lit fireplace. Vases of roses were scattered around the room filling it with their scent combined with the candle wax and the wood from the fire. There was one aroma in the room, one she knew well, one that had her nose twitching and her already protesting tummy gurgling with delight. She would know that scent anywhere! It was the smell of Meat Lovers Pizza that drew her across the room to find that she was right. There, on her good platter was a large pizza and beside it was a bottle of sparkling cider and two crystal wine glasses. Soft music was playing and the bed was already turned back invitingly.

AJ was amazing! She turned to look at him only to find he was staring at her waiting for her reaction. "Oh, AJ, all the work you went to!"

"Why do you think I needed you gone all day? Well, other than that I wanted you to have a special day of pampering at the spa."

"What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful man as you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"You mean other than being an incredibly sexy woman, a mother of four wonderful children, and my one true love?"

"Well, when you put it like that…what did you do to deserve me?" she teased.

"Just one lucky old seadog I guess," he replied.

"I think we're both pretty lucky!" Mac told him. "Now is there any chance we can eat?"

To be continued…


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

AJ laughed and took Mac by the hand to lead her over to the nest of pillows. "Your wish is my command, my lady," he said, and once she had settled onto the pillows, served her pizza and sparkling cider. Filling a plate and glass for himself he sat down next to her and held up his glass to her, AJ said, "To many happy years together with the most special woman in the world."

"Yes, to a long and wonderful life with you my love." They clinked glasses then drank. Talk was spaced out between eating, as Mac told him how her day had gone and did remember to ask him how many roses he had used for his special night.

"I ordered twelve dozen, the deliveryman told me I must have really pissed off my lady if it would take that many to make you forgive me," he laughed.

"Mmmmm so what was it you did?" she asked with a sly grin.

"I'll never tell," he grinned at her.

Between the two of them they finished the pizza and the bottle of cider amid much cuddling and kissing. When the last of it was gone, AJ told her to stay put while he cleaned up a bit and then returned to her side. "I have a very important question to ask you, my love."

"What's that, darling?"

"Do you want to make love here on the pillows or in our bed?" he asked.

"Ooooh hard choice…so I vote for…BOTH!" Mac declared with a smile as she held out her hand to him for him to join her once again on the pillows.

With a sensual smile he sank down beside her and took her into his arms, "Good choice, you're a woman after my own heart, Sarah."

"I thought I already had it!" she teased.

"You do. Always and forever, my darling," he promised, looking into her eyes and caressing her beautiful face with his hand. By the time their lips finally met she was almost breathless with anticipation. The love shining in his eyes was so very arousing on its own. She should have known that his kisses would affect her that way, that 'almost kiss' all those years ago had been enough to have her trembling with desire. In fact, just the memory of it had been enough to fuel her fantasies for months afterwards, before she had forced herself to put it from her mind or go mad with 'what could've beens'.

Now she could have AJ's kisses whenever she wanted and strangely enough she found that the more of them she had the more of them she wanted. That had been one of the biggest contributing factors to her decision not to go back to work. The public announcement would be made Monday along with the news of her marriage to AJ. The fact that he would be by her side through it all went a long way in helping ease her mind about the media circus the news would cause.

But right then, their passions were rising and it was not the time to worry about what Monday would bring. AJ was slowly and tenderly removing her clothing while she was wishing that he would just tear them off so they could get to the loving. She didn't know how he could be so patient, but maybe he hadn't been fantasizing about this all day as she had been. Then she remembered every tiny detail that he had put into making this night a fantasy come true and knew that wasn't the case. She was just about to ask him how he could bear to hold out like he was when she realized he was humming!

Listening as he removed the last of her clothes Mac had to smile. When AJ and Allison had moved in with her, she had discovered that he was a closet Elvis Presley fan, and here he was humming along to an Elvis song that was playing on the stereo. "What song is it, AJ?" she asked and watched in amusement as he flushed at being caught humming.

To be continued…


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

"It's one that reminds me of our story actually. It's called 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You," AJ told her.

"Will you sing it to me?" Mac requested having learned what a good voice he had over the years.

He sang along with the record:

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help  
Falling in love with you

Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you

As a river flows  
Gently to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things were meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help  
Falling in love with you

As a river flows  
Gently to the sea  
Darling so we go  
Some things were meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help  
Falling in love with you

Oh I can't help  
Falling in love with you

There were tears shining in her eyes when he finished the song. "AJ, that was beautiful! Thank you," she whispered.

"Only half as beautiful as you, my darling, Sarah." He gave her a tender kiss and then stood to undress. Mac looked on and thought that even at nearly seventy-one years of age he was still an impressive figure of a man. He caught her staring at him and asked, "What are you looking at, woman?"

"A very sexy man!" she told him opening her arms to him.

Shaking his head in disbelief that she could possibly find him sexy, he nonetheless joined her on the pillows.

"You feel so good!" Mac told him as she arched her body closer to his as they lay together.

"We think so much alike," he grinned as he kissed his way down her throat stopping for a tortuous length of time at her breasts, as he took a sip from each one. She thrilled at the fact that he loved to do that, but moaned in need as he took his time doing so.

Knowing what she wanted, AJ still took his time getting there. Both of them knew that her orgasms were always more powerful when she finally came, but she hated to wait for that gratification. Kissing his way down her tummy, he arrived at her mound. Blowing puffs of cool air there had her squirming in delighted frustration. "AJJJJJJJJJ!" she groaned.

"Yes, love?" he teased and just got a glare in response. Grinning he placed her legs over his shoulders and lowering his head took her clit into his mouth. AJ loved giving her oral sex almost as Sarah loved receiving it, but because of having the baby it had been a long time for both of them. Sucking on her clit, as he knew she loved, AJ listened for the change in her breathing, and as she built towards her orgasm he inserted a finger into her.

She came trying to stifle her scream so as not to wake Alvin. Mac loved her son, but there was no way she wanted him to interrupt this time with AJ! "Oh god, AJ, you're so awesome!"

"Ready for round two, my love?" he asked raising his head just long enough to ask the question.

"I want you in me!" she insisted.

"I know my love, but I'm not finished with you. I was just wondering if you were ready, but even if you're not…" he gave her a sly wink and set to work arousing her again.

Mac tried to answer, but as she did he bit down gently on her clit and she gasped instead. The moan that followed was a combination of frustration and pleasure. She could feel AJ smiling as he licked her folds, but he did it so well she really couldn't complain.

Working two fingers in and out of her wet center, AJ kept teasing her clit with his tongue. She was so sensitive from having just come, that it wasn't long at all before she felt the world shift and she was once again shuddering out her release.

AJ moved to lie beside her as she slowly recovered. Holding her close in his arms, he was always amazed that he could drive her so wild that she was nearly unconscious for a few minutes after coming.

To be continued…


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Mac turned her head to find AJ staring at her. So close that their noses were almost touching, they smiled at each other and she softly said, "That was incredible!"

"Yes, it was," he told her and then added, "When you've recovered, I have a request to make, my love."

"I bet I can guess what it is," she told him, as a naughty grin crossed her face.

"Oh and what would you guess?" he wanted to know.

Patting his erection, she answered, "You want me to take care of this!"

"In a manner of speaking. I was going to ask you if you would ride me."

"Ooooh you know I love that!" she crowed delightedly as she kissed him quickly and then pushed him over onto his back. Rising up above him she threw one leg over his hips, with an impish grin she turned around so her back was to his face. Wiggling her ass in his face, she took his cock in her mouth. She was a bit surprised that he shifted her hips just enough so he could reach her folds with his mouth. Mac nearly purred in delight at his actions, but this time, even as good as what he was doing felt, she wanted their fulfillment to be a shared one.

Reluctantly pulling away from him, she once again turned around to face him, placing herself over his manhood she slowly lowered herself down on him. AJ's sigh of satisfaction was music to her ears. Looking into his eyes as she began to move, she was able to watch their passion build between them. Picking up her pace accordingly, she soon had both of them gasping for breath.

Mac reached out for his hands and placed them on her breasts, then shared a sensual smile with him when he began to play with them as she continued to ride him.

AJ could tell that she was once again close to coming, and knew that he was too. Knowing just what it would take to drive her over the edge, he waited until he could stand it no longer then gave her nipples a sharp little pinch. Mac gasped and came with a stifled scream. She collapsed onto his chest, both of them out of breath from the wonderful exertions of the last few minutes. After sharing a tender kiss both of them were asleep within minutes nestled in the pillows.

A few hours later AJ woke when he heard Alvin starting to fuss. Carefully untangling himself from Sarah's arms and legs without waking her, he got up, changed his son's diaper, and then with Alvin tucked in one arm blew out the candles and made sure the fire was banked for the night. Laying Alvin down on the bed he went over to the nest of pillows. Picking up his still sleeping wife, he carried her to the bed and laid her next to their son. She opened her eyes when Alvin reached out and grabbed hold of her nose.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

AJ laughed and removed the baby's grip on her nose, saying, "I think he's saying in his own way that he's hungry."

"I see," Mac smiled at both males, "Why didn't he just say so?"

"I'm pretty sure that by the time he's old enough to say so, you won't be nursing him any longer," AJ retorted.

"That's probably true," she replied as she moved to a better position in the bed to nurse the baby. AJ looked on as she did, he loved watching this ritual between his wife and child. Even though he had been so adamant about not wanting another child, now that Alvin was here, AJ had to admit what a joy he was in his life.

When Sarah finished nursing and burping the baby, AJ lifted him from her arms and carried him back to his bassinette. Returning to the bed he had expected to find Sarah asleep once again, but instead she was sitting up with a come hither smile on her face. Knowing what that look meant, he still decided to tease her a bit, "What is it you want, woman?"

"Well, I just thought that since I'd so graciously let you take a nap that you might be ready for round two?"

To be continued…


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

"LET ME take a nap?! I seem to remember getting up, changing our son, and then carrying you to bed to feed him."

"That was all part of my evil plan to fool you into thinking I was sleeping!" she declared.

"Oh, I see, well you did a wonderful job then, my love, because you even were faking your snoring," he informed her.

"AJ Chegwidden, I do NOT snore!"

"That's true in the traditional sense of the word," he answered her and when her offended look had faded just a bit, he continued, "You make more of a snuffling sound than a snore, and it's very cute."

"I do not!" she protested.

"You do!" he laughed.

"No one has ever told me that before!"

"Did you ask?"

"No, why should I?"

"Maybe they thought you knew?"

She paused just a beat in their verbal tennis match and then asked, "Do I really snore?"

Crawling into bed next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, AJ answered, "It's like I said, Sarah, you make a cute little snuffling sound. It's not really a snore."

Considering his answer, she finally relented and said, "Well, I guess that's not so bad then…So are you ready for round two then?"

"By my count this will be round four, my love," he informed her.

With a heavy sigh she asked, "Alright then…are you ready for round four my love?"

"You bet I am!" he responded with a grin and pulled her completely into his arms for a long and passionate kiss.

Mac moaned her delight and wrapped her arms around him as well. It had been a magical night of celebration so far and they had the rest of their lives together to enjoy each other as they had tonight.

He loved the fact that Sarah was so responsive to him. Never once in their time together had she ever been 'not in the mood'. She was always eager to be in his arms, whether it was just to cuddle or, like now, for complete fulfillment. As he kissed and caressed her breasts, he found they still tasted milky from Alvin's feeding. He didn't even need to suck to get a taste of her sweetness, but because they both found that experience so arousing, he did pause to draw on her nipples causing her to moan and squirm.

Allowing his hand to slide down her tummy and part her thighs, AJ found that she was already wet and ready for him. He rose above her and brought their bodies together in one swift sure stroke. Her gasp of pleasure at being filled so completely let him know she was ready for more.

Riding the cresting wave of their passion, the two of them came together and then lay recovering in each other's arms.

"AJ?"

"Ummm?"

"Do you think Clay and Taya could possibly be as happy as we are?"

"I don't know, Sarah, but somehow I feel that the two of them deserve each other."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure, it's just a feeling, but somehow I think this is how it should have been all along."

"You mean us together and them together?"

"Yes."

"I think you're right." The two of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces, pleased at that idea.

Saturday, May 28, 2015

McLean, Virginia

One week after Mac's six-week check up, Taya Webb called her ex-husband to ask a favor. Taya was now only a month from her due date, and because of that, had been left behind when Clay flew to Tokyo for another conference he'd been invited to be a guest speaker. Her doctor felt that she shouldn't be flying at all this late in her pregnancy, let alone internationally.

The house she and AJ had shared was still on the market and her realtor kept telling her it was because she was asking too much, but Taya refused to lower the asking price. In desperation, the realtor had suggested an open house and Taya had agreed. It was scheduled for the weekend that Clay was in Tokyo and normally that wouldn't have been a problem, however early that Saturday morning, she'd gotten a call from the police. Three homes whose owners had purchased security systems from her had all been burglarized in one night. She was needed for questioning about who might have had access to the codes that allowed the burglars to get in without force.

To be continued…


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

That was how she came to need the favor from AJ. Not having anyone else she could turn to, Taya called to ask him to be at the open house while the realtor showed it. AJ told her that he would do it. The open house lasted four hours and AJ had just seen the realtor off and then had gone back downstairs to the basement. He was going to change the furnace filter, because he remembered that it was something Taya hated to do, so guessed that it hadn't been done since he moved out. He had just finished when he heard her calling his name. Calling back to her to tell her where he was, AJ heard her walk through the house and open the basement door.

She had only taken three steps down when the heel of one of her high-heeled shoes snapped, and although she tried to catch herself with the hand railing, missed and went tumbling down the stairs. AJ heard her gasp and started to move; he was halfway across the basement when she screamed. They reached the bottom of the stairs at the same moment.

Falling to his knees to examine her, he found that her right wrist was broken. There were no other signs of injury so he carefully rolled her over which caused her to moan. His heart filled with dread when he noticed the pool of blood on the carpet. Fearing she might be losing the baby, he scooped her up in his arms and quickly as possible carried her up the stairs and out to the Escalade. Placing her on the backseat, he told her to hang on and he would get her to the hospital as fast as possible.

Using his cell phone, he called the hospital explaining the situation and letting them know they were on the way. In the back of the vehicle, Taya heard the intensity in AJ's voice and sobbed, "Oh, AJ, I can't lose this baby! I've lost so many!"

Believing it was the pain and fear that was making her exaggerate, AJ gently reminded her, "Taya, you've only lost one baby."

"Lost, yes," she gasped and continued, "But I couldn't have had the others and still gotten home to you and Allison."

"Others?" he was truly puzzled now.

"I was pregnant four times during the seven years I was gone," she admitted.

Almost sick to his stomach at the horror he assumed she'd been through, AJ asked, "Fahad repeatedly raped you during that time?"

"No, I needed information out of him. I was his mistress."

"What happened to the babies Taya?" he dreaded the answer.

"I bribed Fahad's doctor to abort them, knowing I couldn't get home if I had to bring children with me."

Appalled at her reply, AJ wondered if he had ever really known the woman that had been his wife and the mother of his daughter. He could hardly take in what she'd so casually just admitted. She had wanted another child so badly that she'd gone behind his back to get pregnant and here she was telling him that she'd aborted four babies while they were apart. "Does Clay know about this?" he asked wondering if this was the information Sarah had said Webb had almost told her.

"Yes," Taya gasped as another pain shot through her.

"My god, Taya!" AJ exclaimed truly amazed at this side of her he never knew existed. He'd known that in her line of work she would have to be able to tell convincing lies, but he'd had no idea that she'd been harboring secrets like this.

"He understood that it was all part of what I had to do for the mission," Taya said as they pulled up in front of the hospital. The next few minutes were filled with getting Taya into the emergency room and answering questions to get her admitted. When he could do no more but sit and wait for news, he walked outside to use his cell phone. Calling Sarah, he explained what had happened and asked her to try and get hold of Clay.

She said she would and added, "Oh, AJ, I wish I could be there for you!"

"I'm fine, Darling," he assured her.

"No, there's something in your voice that tells me you're not. Is it that you still have feelings for her?"

To be continued…


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

"I love you, Sarah! How could you think that?"

"I know you love me, I never doubted that for a minute, darling, but that doesn't mean that you would have completely erased feelings you had for Taya for a decade."

"She's Allison's mother and I will always love her for giving me such a special daughter, but I learned something after her fall that killed any residual feelings there could possibly have been in my heart for her.

"I'm sorry, AJ, I'm guessing it's not something you'd want to talk about on the phone?"

"No, I'm not sure it's something I'd ever want to repeat."

"I wonder if this is what Clay tried to tempt me with that day you found them together. He said if you knew you'd be mine forever."

"Clay did know this, she told me as much, but who's to say if there's not more such secrets? We can talk about it when I get home, Sarah. I don't want any such secrets between us."

"Alright, AJ, I'll see you when you get here and will try to get hold of Clay in Tokyo."

Taya's doctor came out to tell AJ that they'd had to deliver the baby early. The little girl was only four pounds and was suffering from the effects of her mother's fall. Taya had lost a lot of blood and at this time neither one of them could be considered out of the woods. AJ was told he could see his daughter in the neo-natal unit; he would be able to see Taya as soon as she was out of recovery.

AJ stood staring at the tiny baby in the isolette. He was glad to see that her complexion wasn't dark. He knew Taya had been worried about that, although right then, it was so much less important that the baby's survival. When the nurse came to tell him that he could see Taya, he asked about her condition before hurrying off. She told him the hemorrhaging had stopped and her injuries had been repaired as well as the broken wrist set. Taya had come through the surgery quite well and although it would take some time and care, she should pull through just fine.

Upon entering her room, AJ found that Taya was just coming around. He told her she had a daughter and asked if she had a name picked out, "They asked me, but I told them I wanted to wait for you to wake up. Explaining the whole situation seemed a bit much."

"Emma May," Taya said and asked if he'd called Clay.

"Sarah is trying to contact him, do you want me to call and see if she has?"

"Please," she answered.

Picking up the phone in her room, he dialed his home number. Mac came on the line and informed him that she had talked to Clay and he was flying home ASAP. She told AJ that Clay had taken the family jet and added that he wanted them to tell Taya he loved her and would be home as soon as he could.

After hanging up, AJ passed the news along to Taya, who just nodded and drifted off again.

AJ returned home exhausted that evening. He'd waited until Clay had arrived and was able to tell him that Taya had come around a second time and there was finally some good news about little Emma May by then. Her doctor said she was responding well to treatment and if she continued to do so, would recover completely. He left Clay there with instructions to call if he needed anything or if there was a change in either Taya's or Emma's condition.

Mac had ordered all of AJ's favorite Chinese food and had it waiting just to be heated whenever he got home. She saw how tired and worn he looked so told him to grab a hot shower while she got his dinner ready. He came out of the bathroom to find that she'd put everything on a tray and brought it into the bedroom so he could eat and then go right to bed.

Thanking her for her care and concern, he found himself dozing off halfway through his meal. Mac took the tray away, kissed him, and tucked him in. She told AJ she would just nurse Alvin and then join him in bed.

To be continued…


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Sunday, May 30, 2015

Even though Mac knew that Harriett was probably elbow deep in preparations for the bar-b-que she was having them over for the next day, she called and asked if it might be possible for Harriett to watch the children for about an hour that afternoon. Mac wanted to go to the hospital with AJ to see Taya and the baby.

Harriett, being Harriett, assured Mac that everything was under control for the next day and she would be thrilled to have the children over. Even though she didn't want any more children of her own, Harriett admitted that she would love to have a baby in the house again, even if it was only for a short time.

After dropping the children off at Harriett's, AJ and Mac headed for the hospital. They were pleased to see Taya was sitting up and talking when they arrived. Clay was there with her and the four of them talked for a while before going to see Emma. Taya was able to tell them that the secretary they had hired had been the one that had given out the alarm codes to her boyfriend who had a record for breaking and entering.

When the nurse came in to check on Taya's vitals, they took it as a good time to visit the nursery. Clay said that he would go along with them. Emma's doctor was in the hall and they talked with him for a few minutes. He reported that she was doing well and would now only need to gain weight before she could be released. She needed to be five pounds before they would let her go home.

Emma was getting a sponge bath when they arrived at the nursery window. She was laying there in all her beautiful baby naked glory, cooing at the nurse. At first Mac just stood there admiring the tiny little girl, but then something caught her attention. "Clay, have you noticed anything unusual about Emma?" Mac asked, staring at the baby through the window.

"She's light completed as Taya hoped…is that what you mean?"

"Noooooo…" Mac drew out the word.

"She's very small, but she was a month early," he offered as his next guess.

"Noooooo…" she said again.

"What is it, Sarah?" AJ asked concerned that she might have spotted something wrong with the baby, using her new mother instincts.

"I was just wondering if anyone else found it odd that Emma has the very same birthmark on her left heel as Mackenzie, Neville, and you do, Clay?"

"WHAT?!" Clay gasped, looking from the baby to Mac and back to the baby again. Sure enough, Emma had a small strawberry colored oval birthmark on the heel of her left foot. "How the hell can that be? I had a vasectomy years ago!"

AJ turned a stern glance on the shorter man and said, "And she got pregnant while on the mission…"

Clay, without taking his eyes off the baby, and the telltale birthmark said, "Well that can be explained, but the vasectomy part can't!"

"Then how can Emma have the Webb family birthmark?" Mac asked him.

"Well, they tortured the hell out of us, but I somehow doubt they knocked loose a vasectomy!" Clay snapped.

"But you are admitting that the two of you had sex on the mission…then you had the gall to come home and treat Sarah like soiled goods when we'd been together thinking you were both dead, although the two of you knew we were here and alive!"

"Is that really relevant now?" Clay hedged.

"I'd like to have an explanation for that as well, Clay," Mac stated.

To be continued…


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

"Fine! When Fahad found out Taya lost the baby, he forced us to have sex in front of his guards everyday until she became pregnant again! It wasn't something we wanted, it was forced on us. The only thing I can think of is that one of the times they beat me unconscious, he had his doctor check me out. If he discovered the vasectomy he could have had it reversed. It was clear how they felt about children."

AJ was silent at this revelation and so was Mac for a time, but then she offered, "You should have that checked out Clay and then someone is going to have to tell Taya."

"If it is true, I'll tell her…and we'll need to change the name on the birth certificate. If she is mine I don't want her to have…" he stopped what he'd been about to say when he saw the look on Mac's face and changed it to, "I want her to have my name."

"How could it not be true, Clay? She has your birthmark."

"Yeah, it looks like she does. Thanks for seeing it, Sarah. It'll be easier to change things now rather than later."

"We should go," Mac suggested, taking AJ's arm and walking away from the nursery with her husband who had been strangely quiet.

They got into the Escalade and AJ was about to turn the key to start it when Mac reached out to put her hand over his stopping him. "AJ, what are you thinking? You've gone so quiet."

He turned to face her and after a moment's consideration said, "You remember when I told you that I wondered what other secrets she'd been keeping from me?" At her nod he continued, "I wonder if I somehow knew there was more or if it was just a coincidence?"

"I don't think that matters as much as what you're feeling about what we just learned," she gently said.

"Me? What about you? We both learned the same thing about people we've been recently been married to. How do you feel?" he wanted to know.

"I guess it doesn't feel like so recently to me, because while you and Taya were trying to make things work after they got back, Clay and I were really just sharing space in the house. For me, I think I still felt married to you. The 'Clay' I loved was dead and buried in my heart, even if he was living and breathing in the same house."

"You really felt married to me all that time?" AJ was surprised to discover how pleased that made him.

"Yes. What about you?"

"Well, it was the oddest thing, at times I would find myself thinking of you and I would feel like I was cheating on you while I was with Taya. I kept our chats a secret from her too. It was as if I was guilty of something."

"Oh, AJ! I never told Clay about those chats either, but that wasn't really what I was asking. I wanted to know what your reaction is to what just happened."

"I feel sorry for what they went through, it must have been horrible. I know how much Taya wanted a child and how she must have suffered at that loss, then to be forced to try for another child in front of prying eyes like that, knowing Clay couldn't ever do what they were demanding, must have been awful. But why did they think they couldn't tell us what they went through? Did they think we wouldn't understand that it had been forced on them? Or did they think we wouldn't believe them?"

"I don't know those answers, AJ. Maybe as Clay said, it was something they considered 'mission related' and figured that we didn't need to know."

"I guess it's something they'll have to deal with now…it's just that I was ready to love and accept Emma as my own and now I have no idea where I'll fit into her life."

"AJ, you have the most amazingly generous heart I've ever known, and a child can never have too many people loving them. If you want to love Emma, then do so, no matter who her parents are!"

He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her, "Thank you, Sarah, I'll do just that! Now we'd better pick up our brood before Harriett lays claim to them. I saw the ways she was eyeing Alvin."

To be continued…


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

"You saw that too, did you? Do you think she'll try and talk Victor into number seven?"

"Try hell! If Harriett wants another baby there's not a force on this earth powerful enough to stop her."

"You're so right!" she exclaimed and they laughed together as they went to get the children.

Clay did as Mac had suggested and had his doctor check out what had been done to him. He was told that the easiest way would be to do a sperm-count to see if he were still 'shooting blanks' or not. A short time later, he stood outside the nursery looking at his daughter, and wondering how Taya was going to take this latest development.

Pushing open the door, he went into her room still not sure how to break the news. He was glad to see her sitting up and smiling. She looked up as he came in and told him, "The nurse said Emma's doing so well that they'll bring her in and let me give her the next bottle!"

"That's wonderful, Taya! I'm glad our little girl is doing so well."

"'Our' little girl, Clay?"

"Yes…I guess it's a good thing you're in bed, so when you faint from what I have to tell you…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be funny, it's just I have no idea how you will take this news."

"Well, why don't you tell me, then you won't have to wonder?"

"Okay…here goes…when we were all looking at Emma earlier, they were giving her a bath and Sarah noticed something. Have you ever seen that red mark I have on my left heel?"

"No, I can't say I've ever paid much attention to the bottom of your feet, why?"

"Well, I have a birthmark there…a family birthmark. Both Mackenzie and Neville have it…and so does Emma…"

He waited for his statement to sink in and knew the moment that it did. Tears formed in her eyes and started to fall as she asked, "But how can that be?"

"It seems Fahad found out about my vasectomy and had it reversed. I had my doctor check to be sure and he said that my sperm count is normal. We can have a DNA test done on Emma, but with what the doctor said and the birthmark I'm certain she's mine."

"That's incredible news! She really is ours!"

"Yes, she is and I've already told them to change her birth certificate to Webb!"

"Oh, Clay! I'm so glad!" she said holding out her arms to him.

"Me too, darling," he said holding her close and kissing her.

As if on cue, the nurse came in with Emma and a bottle so Taya could feed her. It was the first time she was able to hold her daughter.

Monday, May 31, 2015

Memorial Day

1100 EST

Galindez house

"You do know that I'm going to give Harriett a hard time about this don't you, AJ?" Mac asked in the Escalade on the way to the Galindez home for their traditional Memorial Day BBQ.

"About what, Darlin'?" he asked knowing full well what his wife was grumbling about.

"About the fact that in years past all she's ever asked me to bring was a relish tray and beverages. Then this year all of a sudden, she tells me potato salad, and I'm not only thinking that I don't know how to make it, but that 'the Chegwidden's always bring potato salad' forgetting that now I'm a Chegwidden! So it was YOUR potato salad that she wanted!"

"Now, Sarah, if you give dear sweet Harriett a hard time about this, I'll be forced to bring up our conversation from the other day about all your other talents!"

"Dear sweet Harriett my…" remembering that the children were in the vehicle and could hear her, she changed what she was going to say to, "my six! You know very well that it was a devious plot all this time to keep me from bringing my cooking to the BBQ!"

"But she didn't mean any harm by it, Sarah," he offered in Harriett's defense.

"I know that, AJ, but I'm still going to give her a hard time anyway!" Mac laughed.

To be continued…


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Later, when everyone had eaten their fill and then some, and all the children were off playing, except Alvin who was sleeping in his baby carrier, Mac did give Harriett a good razzing about the potato salad subject. This led to laughter loud enough to cause Alvin to stir and fuss a bit.

Harriett immediately offered to be the one to pick him up and comfort him. Seeing her cooing over the baby reminded AJ of his and Sarah's talk from the day before about the possibility of Harriett wanting another baby herself. He was amused by Victor's 'deer in the headlights' look when he brought the question up, but Harriett's answer was totally unexpected.

"No, I'll just enjoy little Alvin when you bring him over. Now that all of ours are finally in school, I have time during the day to do something I've been wanting to do for some time."

"What would that be, Harriett?" Mac asked.

"I've started writing a book," she confessed.

"A book!? That's great!" AJ exclaimed, and then asked, "Is it a romance novel?"

"No," she replied with a grin.

"Oh don't tell us that it's a 'tell all' book about your days at JAG?" Mac guessed.

"No!" Harriett laughed, "It's a cookbook for women that weren't taught to cook as girls like I was."

Thinking that could be her, Mac asked, "What do you mean? There are millions of cookbooks on the market."

"I know, but this one is written on the simplest level. Things like when it says 'a can of soup' I tell them to open the can and use the contents then throw the can itself away." As AJ and Mac laughed at that, Harriett added that she gave the same advice about eggs and then she explained that when a recipe said 'brown hamburger' it didn't mean to leave it on the counter until the red fresh meat turned brown, it meant to put it in a pan and cook it.

"Oh, Harriett, that sounds fantastic! No one will be able to use the recipes though, they'll be to busy laughing!" Mac told her. "But you can be sure I'll be first in line to buy a copy and you'd better autograph it for me!"

Harriett was assuring Mac that she'd be glad to when Allison came into the room with her hands behind her back and tears on her face. She approached her father and said, "Daddy?"

"Allison, what is it?" he asked, concerned that she had broken something and that was what she was hiding behind her.

"We were playing cops and robbers and I was the robber," came out all in a tearful rush before she stopped for a breath.

"And?" he questioned.

"And we can't find the keys!" she sobbed as she turned her back to him to reveal that her hands were handcuffed together.

Stunned when he saw that they weren't plastic 'play' handcuffs, but looked like the real thing, AJ looked from Harriett to Victor knowing that Allison had to have gotten them here. Harriett looked almost as surprised as he did and the reason became clear when Victor started to speak. "We've been cleaning out the attic all this week. The boys must have discovered the box that had my old deputy sheriff's uniform in it. I had no idea they had found it, let alone taken anything out of it!"

"We don't need to know, Victor!" Mac giggled as she assured him of this. "But do you have the keys to get her out of them?"

"Of course I do! I'll go get them right now."

As Victor got up to go and get the keys, AJ asked in an amused tone, remembering his wedding night when Sarah had used his tie to tie him up, "So, those aren't 'yours'?"

Harriett gave him a coy little smile and said, "No, 'ours' are fur lined!"

AJ saw Victor blush, Sarah's mouth drop open in shock, and in an embarrassed tone, told her, "Ummm, Harriett, I think we really don't want to know!"

"Then you shouldn't have asked!" she teased with a giggle.

THE END!


End file.
